Prisionero
by sweetsimphony30
Summary: Un reencuentro inesperado luego de algunos años, volverá a crecer esa flama de amor en el corazón de ¿Akane?, ¿podrá Ranma ser libre de la Prisión interna en la cual se encuentra?
1. Chapter 1

Parte 1 Ya lo sabía

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

**Estoy de regreso mis queridos lectores, con un nuevo fics más romántico esta vez pero con su eterno drama, ya saben mis Ranmalovers que sin ello ¿cómo escribo?, espero disfruten la lectura y si les gusta comenten dejen su voto, y sino igual expresen su sentir total y somos libres de ello. **

_*** Ya lo sabía, te has convertido en parte de mi vida... ya lo sabía, que enamorarme no me convenía...***_

De regreso en Nerima y al parecer todo sigue igual, las casas, los parques esas calles por las que infinidad de veces pasee estaban igual, quizás algo más viejo pero con la tranquilidad de siempre, mis padres vivían aquí aún y luego de algunos años de no verlos y considerando mi nuevo puesto laboral, caería de sorpresa en la casa Saotome, no sería por mucho sino hasta que encontrara algo que me acomodara, ya es mucho tiempo viviendo solo uno se acostumbra a esa intimidad. El viaje había sido tedioso desde Okinawa, pero de alguna forma extrañaba esta ciudad, que fue mi hogar por muchos años, donde tuve amigos y también enemigos, donde conocí y aprendí los mejores trucos en las artes marciales, y porque no donde conocí el amor. ¿Qué será de ti? ... cambiaste sin querer toda mi vida...

De pronto el conductor del taxi daba aviso de que llegábamos a destino, cancele mi viaje y bajé junto a una gran maleta. Era algo estúpido lo nervioso que me sentía parado frente a la puerta de la casa de mis padres, con mis 28 años egresado de la Universidad y destacado profesor de Deportes con mención en artes marciales, no debía temblar cual gelatina ante la futura presencia de Nodoka Saotome.

Respiré profundo y llamé, solo unos segundos tardaron cuando escucho la voz de mi madre.

\- ¿sí? ... dijo muy despreocupada, pero al verme quedó pálida estaba estática, creí que si decía algo sacaría su katana de un momento a otro, pronto unas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos.

\- mamá por favor, no llores ... fue lo último que dije antes de que se colgara de mi cuello y me diera el abrazo más reconfortante de la vida, rodeado de esos brazos maternales que en mi niñez hicieron tanta falta.

\- hijo mío! has regresado, soy tan feliz... dijo muy emocionada, y debo admitir que me la a contagiado pues no esperaba tal recibimiento, luego de lo ingrato que he sido con ella.

Luego de eso entramos por fin a la casa, no era enorme pero era muy acogedora y se sentía el aroma de la cena que mamá preparaba, pronto llegó papá a la sala apenas apareció me quedó viendo muy serio.

\- Ranma! ¿ésto es una ilusión o es mi hijo el que está parado frente a mi?

\- soy tu hijo viejo, lo siento. Solo abrió sus brazos y aunque me dio algo de vergüenza le debía ese abrazo a mi padre, era lo menos que podía hacer.

\- que felicidad! chillaba mamá... toda la familia reunida haré un postre delicioso hay que celebrar tu llegada hijo. Después de eso desapareció directo a la cocina.

\- hijo, ¿estás bien? ...preguntaba un Genma muy serio

\- sí, necesito saber si me das alojamiento por unos días

\- ¿unos días? esto es una visita corta le has dicho a tu madre!

\- no, es que apenas he podido hablar. Pero es por mientras busco un apartamento, vine por trabajo. En ese momento entró Nodoka y se paró frente a mí.

\- ¿cómo que unos días, que es eso de buscar algo? ésta es tu casa hijo, no tienes porqué buscar nada!

\- mamá no es eso, es que ... estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo! ya no soy un niño, no quiero que te sientas mal.

\- pero hijo... protestaba mamá, entonces abrió la boca el viejo ...

\- Nodoka, nuestro hijo es un hombre de bien, y ya no es un adolescente! si llegó hasta aquí es porque sabe que en la casa de sus padres hallará lo que necesite, además él dijo que viene por trabajo.

\- mejor es que tomemos asiento y nos cuentes un poco de tu llegada a Nerima. Solo asentí, mamá no insistió y fue por la cena, pronto estábamos degustando los platos deliciosos que cocinó, tomamos té y en ese momento les conversé el propósito de mi llegada.

\- bueno desde la Universidad en la que trabajaba en Okinawa me han enviado trasladado hasta aquí, previamente conversaron conmigo pues necesitan subir el nivel de los alumnos en clases de deporte, y bueno en mi anterior trabajo estaban llenos de preseas y trofeos por los alumnos quienes eran muy aplicados. El rector confía en mis capacidades, y no quiero decepcionarlo así es que el Lunes comienzo, si en un semestre logro repuntar la estadía puede ser más larga o incluso quedarme, pero eso está por verse.

\- pero mira nada más si ya eres todo un profesor reconocido, bien hijo sabes que tienes todo nuestro apoyo. Y si solo serán unos días espero que no te mudez muy lejos porque quiero que nos visites ahora que vivirás en la misma ciudad.

\- por supuesto mamá! ... ella sonrió amplio ante mi respuesta.

\- hijo hay tres Universidades aquí, ¿cómo se llama a la que vas a trabajar?

\- es la Universidad Estatal de Nerima ¿por qué? ... tanto mamá como papá se vieron con complicidad y no entendía el mensaje. Algo iba a decir el viejo pero mamá lo interrumpió.

\- por nada hijo somos curiosos nada más. Debes estar cansado por el viaje, vamos hijo te mostraré tu habitación. La seguí escaleras arriba, por alguna razón esa casa me recordaba _aquella... _ese es el baño, y aquí dormirás, indicaba mamá.

La habitación era precisa, una cama cómoda con un velador y su típica lámpara un closet para la ropa un enorme ventanal que daba a la calle, desde allí podía ver las luces de aquel barrio iluminando la tibia noche, me deshice de la ropa quedando en camiseta y ropa interior, probé la cama, me quedé mirando el techo no sé cuánto tiempo, pero en mi mente no venían más que recuerdos, no podía dormir hacía mucho calor, aunque tenía claro que eso no era el motivo de mi insomnio, de pronto sonó el móvil era una llamada, no quise contestar. Luego un mensaje _"sé que estás allí, no seas malo ¿cuándo nos vemos?"._

No ahora! ni en mucho tiempo dije en voz alta, apagué el condenado móvil. Cerré los ojos y al fin me dormí, no sin antes ver sus grandes ojos avellana brillando como nunca!

* Al día siguiente...

Abrí los ojos de súbito y di cuenta de que ya no estaba en mi apartamento en Okinawa, la habitación esta muy iluminada por un radiante sol, el calor era insoportable ya quizás era más de medio día, me levanté algo tullido de la cama, la camiseta se pegaba a mi cuerpo sudado y una ducha era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, tomé una toalla y fui en dirección al baño. Una vez allí fue la sensación más reconfortante, pensaba en cómo organizar mis horarios aunque no lo sabría hasta llegar a la Universidad, por lo pronto era buscar una casa o quizás un apartamento con eso bastaba para mí, me salí de la tina con la toalla alrededor de mi cintura, abrí la puerta para dirigirme a la habitación cuando en el corto trayecto escuché la voz de mamá hablar con otra persona, me detuve por curiosidad, pues era evidente que no hablaba con papá.

\- no debiste molestarte querida... decía Nodoka muy acomedida

\- no es molestia tía, ya sabe que la estimo mucho ... no podía estar confundido! esa era su voz! o era mi mente ¿dándome una mala pasada?

\- pues sí mi niña, también te aprecio mucho por qué no pasas a tomar una tasa de té

\- oh tía no puedo, es que tengo una cita y no quiero retrasarme de hecho voy de camino.

\- esta bien, comprendo pero la próxima vez si ¿te parece?

\- claro que sí, le da saludos al tío Genma

\- en tu nombre, dale mis saludos a Soun adiós...

Pero qué carajos! quise bajar pero no podía hacerlo desnudo y solo con una toalla, entré a puros tropiezos a la habitación, a ver si podía divisarla por la ventana pero solo pude ver la punta de su vestido perderse al final de la puerta. Pero ¿qué rayos me pasa? corriendo por ahí como un quinceañero, qué es toda esta emoción que siento de súbito si ya han pasado años! no tenía idea de que era tan cercana con mamá, dijo que tenía una ¿cita? estaba apurada, bueno eso es normal, debe estar con alguien y como no si es la mujer más hermosa de éste planeta, cualquiera caería rendido ante esos ojos! por un lado me siento emocionado de haberla escuchado y por otro muy frustrado, hasta estúpidamente molesto. Soy un verdadero idiota! eso diría ella, mejor bajo e intento averiguar algo más, seré sutil, oh no! cuándo he sido delicado en estos temas si soy un bruto!

Tomé una camisa y un pantalón y con el cabello mojado salí raudo al primer piso, no veía a mamá pero en la mesa del comedor pude ver una apetecible tarta muy colorida llena de frutas de la estación, estaba en eso cuando asoma mamá por detrás.

\- hijo buen día ¿cómo dormiste?

\- buenos días mamá, dormí muy bien gracias.

\- con tu padre ya desayunamos pero no tardo nada en prepararte algo.

\- no te preocupes, voy a salir... mmm y ¿eso? ...apuntándole la tarta

\- es un regalo ¿quieres probar? ... si más tarde, pero ... iba a preguntarle cuando entra mi viejo y nos interrumpe.

\- una tarta! que delicioso la has preparado para ¿mi? , decía a punto de meterle un dedo, pero mamá lo golpeó en la mano amenazante y pronto retrocedió.

\- es mi tarta y me la ha traído una amiga, más tarde comeremos todos cuando mi hijo regrese.

\- ¿adónde vas Ranma?

\- quiero dar unas vueltas nada más

\- bien hijo te esperamos para almorzar, dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa en sus labios nos despedimos y salí.

Caminaría un poco, necesitaba ver y hacer varias cosas pero no venía nada mal una caminata aunque hacía un calor horrible, llegué hasta el parque y descansé en una banqueta bebiendo una refrescante soda, pensaba en sus palabras y en lo idiota que fui por no poder preguntarle a mamá si era ella o no, pero no podía engañarme era obvio. Suspiré muy profundo y me dí ánimos debía continuar, fue bonito mientas duró. No puedo pensar tan egoísta ella debe ser feliz al lado de otro, alguien que si tuvo el valor de apreciar lo mucho que vale. Tomé un taxi con dirección al centro, a ver si encontraba alguna renta y quizás un carro, en Okinawa usaba uno pero lo vendí por el viaje.

Era un sábado soleado y lleno de gente por todas partes, el centro distaba mucho del tranquilo parque de dónde venía, caminé un poco, compré un periódico y mi estómago reclamaba el desayuno,había una pequeña cafetería con terraza, me senté y pronto una linda y muy amable mesera se acercó a tomar mi pedido, me dispuse a leer los avisos de renta del periódico mientras esperaba la comida, con un lápiz encerraba las posibles opciones, cuando de pronto escucho una sonrisa muy contagiosa, por el borde del papel observé curioso quedando boqui abierto, era _ella _sentada unas tres mesas más allá, sonreía ampliamente con sus ojos vivaces y un vestido color rosa que dejaba ver sus blancas y largas piernas muy ceñido y un escote perfecto ni más ni menos, llevaba su melena tal cual la vi por última vez, perdiéndome en su cremoso cuello, tuve que tragar saliva, realmente quedé embobado con la vista, no espera verla tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Al parecer los años solo habían aumentado su inigualable belleza, era toda una mujer!

\- ¿señor? ... ¿señor?!

\- ¿ah? dije al sentir que alguien me hablaba

\- le traje su jugo! con hielo como usted lo pidió

\- oh ... gracias, solo quería que se fuera, sin mirarla apenas le contesté.

Se ve hermosa, radiante! no podía dejar de observarla, pero de pronto caí que estaba acompañada, y no era una amiga sino que un hombre al cual solo le veía la espalda, de cabellos oscuro, al parecer la conversación era muy amena entre ellos, ella tomaba un mantecado de esos que compartíamos antes, no pude evitar sentir unos celos de espanto, de pronto vi la mano de él pozarla sobre la de ella, de seguro era el esposo pues no rechazó su contacto, y creo que era suficiente por ese día, verla me había hecho realmente feliz, al menos ella se veía así. Bebí el jugo dejé el dinero por el consumo, y me fui.

Sin ninguna razón, nos dijimos adiós y cada uno fue detrás de una emoción y nada más pasó, nos fuimos a viajar...a respirar el mar, nos fuimos a buscar a ver si hay algo más y me dí cuenta que viajando sólo, mucho te extrañé. La resignación era mi insignia y no tenía derecho a sentir nada, porque no hice nada por ella, solo perseguí mis deseos egoístas, me realicé como profesional, pero en el corazón era un rotundo fracaso.

Continué mi búsqueda y visité unos tres apartamentos que estaban muy cerca de mi nuevo trabajo, ya llegaría el Lunes y daría respuesta, si o sí necesitaba mi espacio, más ahora que un sentimiento de amargura invadía mi ser, disimularía con mamá aunque ella siempre fue muy perceptiva no quería alarmarla, no cero que la vuelva a ver, fue una coincidencia, quizás el destino me la mostró para dar cuenta de una buena vez que la perdí por ser un grandísimo cobarde y que simplemente debo continuar.

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Capitulo 2

Parte 2 Una Probada

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Ahí estaba nuevamente, ya era Domingo y me encontraba sentado en el comedor frente a un pequeño platillo servido con un contundente trozo de la tarta que aunque se veía muy apetecible, también me recordaba la escena que vi en la cafetería, cómo probar algo hecho por sus manos, luego de nuestro rotundo fracaso como "prometidos", el brillo de la fruta casi me hablaba! casi podía oír "pruébame"! pero también escuchaba un "esto es lo que te perdiste" estaba en una férrea lucha con mi sub consciente, tomé la pequeña cuchara y justo cuando quise enterrarla en la punta, vuelvo a oír " hasta para eso eres cobarde"! maldición! tiene razón! soy un imbécil! solo una probada! y nada más. De una buena vez iba a toda velocidad con mi bendita cuchara cuando escucho la voz de mamá.

\- ¿hasta cuando juegas con la comida? pobre de mi hijo que tu padre no te educó lo suficiente! de una buena vez comelo!

\- por dios mamá! ya no soy un niño, lo comeré en mi habitación!

\- esta bien, pero no dejes nada! porque lo han preparado con mucho cariño está exquisito! solo rodé los ojos en señal de absoluto fastidio, tomé el platillo y subí las escaleras para encerrarme y probarlo.

Bien de nuevo frente a frente, ahí voy! tomé una considerable cucharada y la introduje en mi boca, no puede ser! era delicioso, la masa muy suave casi que se deshacía en mi interior y la fruta era muy refrescante y dulce, casi podía verla hornear su obra maestra y sus manos acomodando cada fruta en el centro de ella, era perfecto, y aunque solo dije que daría una probada no pude parar de degustarla hasta terminar cada bocado, estaba acabado! al menos pude dar una probada de su amor, sí! en esa tarta se notaba mucho amor.

Ese día más tarde por la noche...

Ya tenía todo preparado para presentarme por la mañana a primera hora en la Universidad, iría más formal aunque mi vestimenta usual siempre era más deportiva, pero ya que debía presentarme con el nuevo rector y la infinidad de profesores colegas debía causar buena impresión.

Lunes por la mañana...

Desperté a muy buena hora, a las 8 am debía estar en mi nuevo trabajo, fui por un buen baño, y luego bajé para irme, pero mamá estaba ya plantada en la cocina preparándome el desayuno lo cual no pude esquivar.

\- Saotome! ¿adónde crees que vas sin comer?

\- mamá no debiste levantarte tan temprano, puedo comer algo de camino estoy acostumbrado

\- por ningún motivo, es tu primer día de trabajo debes alimentarte bien, mírate! estás tan guapo eres un hombre muy fuerte... con mamá no había remedio, me rendía pues insistir no me llevaría a ningún lado, y enojarla no era opción, caminé en dirección al comedor y en menos de dos minutos ella estaba ahí sirviendo el mega desayuno de campeones! luego de darle las gracias salí camino a mi trabajo, tomé un taxi y en unos minutos llegué.

Bien estaba justo en la entrada, un desafío nuevo Saotome! vamos por esas medallas que debe haber potencial, ya llegaban alumnos, algunos me veían como raro, o más bien era muy obvio que era el "maestro nuevo" grupos de chicas me veían ansiosas y se reían entre ellas, a eso estaba acostumbrado y es que mi pinta no pasaba desapercibida, ya no era un chiquillo pero eso inevitablemente aumentaba mi ego, caminé serio buscando la oficina del rector que pronto la encontré, la secretaria no me hizo esperar después de una bienvenida por parte del rector lo acompañe a la sala de maestros donde me presentaría al resto, iba detrás del corpulento rector con mi bolso al hombro, la sala era bastante grande una mesa larga rodeada de sillas, ventanas que daban luz al lugar, y una especie de mini cafetería, algunos computadores y un librero bastante amplio.

-Buenos días a todos, quiero darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año esperamos sea un buen inicio de semestre, muchos ya se conocen pero quiero presentar al nuevo profesor de deportes, su nombre es Ranma Saotome, decía muy ceremonioso, en ese preciso momento alguien me choca por detrás lo cual provocó que casi cayera al suelo, seguido de eso escuché una voz femenina que conocía muy bien, apenas voltee a ver a una sonrojada Akane Tendo palideci de súbito!

\- oh por dios, discúlpeme! traía prisa ... dijo con la cabeza gacha

\- no se preocupe maestra Tendo, fue un accidente estaba presentando al nuevo maestro de deportes Saotome Ranma

\- Ranma! exclamó ella, creo que quedó tan helada como yo en ese momento, no tenía poder de reacción, maldecía en mi mente ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué aquí?, ¿por qué con tanta gente viéndonos?

\- veo que se conocen, dijo el Rector... estupendo! Miss Tendo le encargo que pueda mostrarle las dependencias, para que se pueda familiarizar. Que todos tengan un excelente día, fue lo último que dijo antes de irse, luego los demás maestros se acercaron a saludar, ella estaba incómoda lo sentía pero no había salida, nos veíamos cada cierto rato entre las cabezas de los demás. En tan solo un minuto todos se dispersaron por la sala otros salieron y ahí estábamos los dos, intentando no mirarnos, completamente incómodos ante semejante situación, no sabía como actuar ni mucho menos qué decir.

\- esto es... muy sorpresivo, dije al fin ... ella me vio pero pronto esquivó la mirada

\- pues sí ¿no?, bien dicen que el mundo es un pañuelo

\- no es necesario que hagas lo que pidió el rector, iré a echar un vistazo solo... adiós, dije apenas y caminé rápido hacia la salida.

Era el primer día de trabajo luego de una vacaciones de ensueño, iba bien en la hora pero como siempre tan torpe cuando entro a la sala de maestros choco con una fuerte espalda, por no alzar la cabeza iba sumida en mis pensamientos, fue tal mi sorpresa cuando frente a mí estaba aquel chico ojiazul que por tantos años fue mi prometido, con el que de hecho casi nos casamos y pasamos por muchas aventuras juntos, con el que compartí una buena parte de mi juventud, sí! ahí estaba parado frente a mi y blanco como papel! quizás tan atónito como yo, pensé en la posibilidad de un sueño, pero luego lo descarté pues hace mucho que ya no soñaba con él, y además el rector lo presenta como el "nuevo maestro de deportes" y más aún me encarga la tarea de mostrarle el edificio, sentí una clavada en el pecho de súbito, una incomodidad innegable, pues nuestra relación o mejor dicho "seudo relación" no tuvo el final esperado por nuestros padres, era una mezcla de sentimientos, impresión! pues ya no era un muchachito, se veía condenadamente más guapo que antes! sus azules como siempre tan penetrantes, luego vino la nostalgia y la tristeza, pasando por el desazón y la amargura todo junto! era una locura, de pronto abrió la boca y sin más se fue dejándome sola, igual que aquella vez. Voltee para seguirlo y caminé a pasos largos detrás de él.

\- Ranma! dije muy fuerte, en el acto el declinó su andar

\- ¿si? ...dijo tímidamente

\- espera por favor, acompáñame te mostraré los jardines y las canchas donde practican deportes primero... solo asintió y caminó en absoluto silencio hasta que llegamos a las áreas verdes de la Universidad.

\- bien ahora podemos hablar, dije muy seria aunque él no cruzaba miradas conmigo, solo veía hacia un costado.

\- ya hiciste suficiente, no quiero molestarte más. Puedo continuar solo, todas las Universidades son iguales... dijo muy escueto

\- aún eres un bobo, ¿cierto? con el cuerpo de un adulto pero bobo al fin y al cabo

\- ¿perdón? ... y tu sigues siendo tan sutil como siempre respondió con desdén

\- vamos Ranma ya no somos niños y no están nuestros padres alrededor, estamos en el trabajo y solo quiero que sepas, que llevo dos años aquí y que no deseo tener amistad contigo, tu solo haz tu trabajo que yo haré lo mismo.

\- que amable, ¿para eso me trajiste hasta aquí?

\- sí ... y continuaremos el "tour" porque no quiero malos entendidos con el rector

\- no es necesario! mi presencia te incomoda eso es obvio! es más ahora mismo me largo de aquí, volveré a Okinawa... se dio la vuelta para andar pero lo alcé por uno de sus brazos, error! no debí tocarlo como tan necia!

\- espera un momento! ... de súbito pequeños shock de electricidad subían por la mano que lo tocaba... ya te lo dije, no somos niños, puedes perfectamente seguir trabajando aquí, no es que me sienta incomoda, solo te dije que no busques amistad porque solo somos colegas, seré cordial siempre y cuando sea mutuo ¿ok?

\- Akane, no te molestes que haré todo lo posible por que no nos encontremos

\- no Ranma, eso será inevitable, pues soy la maestra de arte y actuación y nuestras salas están conjuntas, ahora sigamos con el recorrido ¿quieres?

\- esta bien...

Así continuamos caminando e indicándole cada oficina, aula, el gimnasio, todo en general, él solo asentía. Hasta que volvimos a la sala de maestros.

\- bien, espero que te haya sido útil ... debo irme en unos minutos comienza mi clase.

\- gracias... respondió muy frío

\- Ranma... aunque no charlamos como amigos, y no sé nada de ti, te ves bien espero que sea un buen año laboral en tu nuevo trabajo, adiós.

Me sentía como un verdadero idiota! ella se veía hermosa muy profesional, y yo solo quería huir igual que en el pasado, ¿es que acaso aún alborota mis sentidos?, necesitaba guardar la compostura, ya que debía dar mi primera clase y por lo visto tal y como dijo ella, nos volveríamos a encontrar.

La mañana transcurrió muy rápido, ya era hora de almorzar y recordé que no había traído nada por lo que busqué una cafetería, compré unos sándwich de atún y una soda, caminé hacia el jardín no quería encontrarla en la sala de profesores, me apoyé en un gran árbol alejado de todo, miré el cielo azul suspiré profundo y ahogado, abrí la lata dándole un buen sorbo, estaba refrescante, de pronto escuché unos pasos suaves sobre la hierba acercándose hasta mi.

\- pero qué sorpresa! ... esa voz... nuevamente era _ella..._

\- ¿buscas a alguien? ...

\- no, solo vine a almorzar, pero veo que ya descubriste este lugar

\- pues no vi tu nombre aquí, y no pienso moverme... le dije irritado

\- uy! baja tus defensas que solo fue una coincidencia... pues tampoco me moveré siempre como aquí ... y diciendo eso último se sentó a mi lado y sacó su comida...luego de un incómodo silencio...

\- si tanto te molesto, solo dilo! le dije en seco... ella no respondía podía ver de reojo como la brisa jugaba con su hermosa melena mientras ella miraba el paisaje llevándose un bocado a sus labios...hasta que giró de súbito y sin previo aviso nuestras miradas conectaron!

\- ¿por qué piensas que me molestas?

\- pu...pues.. por tu actitud... logré responder

\- no he sido descortés, solo que aún no creo que estemos sentados en el mismo lugar, y deleitándonos con esta vista...

\- bueno la vista es hermosa, le dije mirándola muy vivaz! ...ella se sonrojó en el acto, cosa que me descolocó, porque en realidad lo decía por ella..

\- ¿hace mucho que eres profesor?... dijo desviando el tema

\- estudié para esto, luego de... que... nos separáramos...entonces ella continuaba comiendo muy despacio, pero cuando le dije eso comenzó a ahogarse, la observé pues se puso pálida y luego comenzó a sofocarse..

\- ¿Akane?.. dije mientras ella se tocaba la garganta... me vio con sus ojos avellana algo desesperada, me agarró del cuello de la camisa haciendo señales, pronto me levanté y posicionándome detrás de ella comencé la maniobra heimlich, en tan solo unos segundos pudo expulsar el trozo de pollo que no la dejaba respirar, no la soltaba de la cintura estaba como en un sueño y de pronto caí en que debía dejar de tocarla, pero ella se volteó sin más quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios rosa, sentía que me llamaban que debía besarla, pero lo que el corazón quiere no era lo correcto, no en ese momento.

\- gracias, dijo y de la nada rodeó mi cuello brindándome un abrazo muy sincero... sentía la calidez de su cuerpo y su sugerente figura demasiado cerca, no! ni eso! era un peligro! olía su aroma y pronto estaba extasiado en su fragancia a cereza, contuve el aire por segundos y cuando intenté corresponder a su gesto ella se alejó. Justo a tiempo, pensé.

\- ¿estás bien?

\- sí ... es que... fui una boba, creo que no comeré más.

\- quieres ¿que te acompañe a la enfermería?

\- no, estaré bien... nos vemos luego... dijo alzando su mano y alejándose una vez más... de mi.

Más tarde ese mismo día...

Las 19°° hrs de la tarde ya, y al fin cogía mi bolso para regresar a casa, caminaba en dirección a la salida, tanto alumnos como maestros iban saliendo pero también ingresaban los que estudiaban tarde- noche, el cielo pintaba de colores en un atardecer muy cálido, cuando la volví a ver ella extendía una se sus manos a un hombre que besaba su dorso, este le abrió la puerta del carro muy gustoso para que ella subiera, quedé estático viendo aquella escena y más al ver que el hombre dueño de su corazón era el mismo que vi ese día en la cafetería, por la gente que iba y venía no pude ver su rostro nuevamente, pero era obvio que él era algo más que un amigo. Mi corazón se exaltó de sobre manera, pues sentí ese mismo temor de aquella vez en Ryugenzawa, quizás era él. Estaba muy confundido y dolido, eran muchas emociones en un mismo día, debía arrancarla de aquí! no es mi tiempo, no era el momento, lo tuve y lo perdí.

Cuando llegué a casa, mamá esperaba con la cena tuvimos una comida bastante amena, pero por dentro estaba ¿deprimido?, sí debía admitirlo. Fui a correr un rato, di varias vueltas a la manzana, hasta que no sé cómo llegué a las afueras de su casa. QUÉ RAYOS HAGO AQUÍ! mejor comenzaba a correr antes de que alguien me viera, llegué a casa tomé un baño y a dormir, miraba la hora en el móvil y no podía conciliar el maldito sueño, una y otra vez me hacía la misma pregunta... ¿quién es tu misterioso _alguien_?

Hay alguien en tu vida que está transformándote, hay alguien que ha cambiado en ti, la forma en que te ves, hay alguien nuevo que se apareció y que tu corazón robó... ¿quién es tu nuevo amor?, tu nueva ocupación, tu misterioso _alguien..._¿quién es tu seductor?... ¿tu rey y tu peón? ¿quién ocupó el lugar que siempre ocupé yo? y no me animo a preguntarte por él, porque sería peor, aveces es mejor... dejar las cosas así...

Akane te sigo amando, esa era mi verdad pero sigo siendo un cobarde. Un maldito cobarde incapaz de enfrentar mis sentimientos, y hoy es tarde, quizás demasiado...

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Capitulo 3

Parte 3 Cálido y Frío

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Así pasaron las semanas, un mes y medio exactamente, en las que hice todo lo humanamente posible por evitar verla, de alguna forma lo había conseguido, ni siquiera quise ir más al sitio donde _ella_ frecuentaba almorzar, de un modo muy tonto eso ayudaba a disipar mi dolor. Intentaba concentrarme en mis alumnos, en las clases y en los eventos deportivos que estaban agendados en el calendario de la Universidad. Algo que me tenía muy incómodo eran las pequeñas notas que algunas alumnas dejaban en secreto. Muchas de ellas atrevidas dejando sus números telefónicos y con mensajes muy subidos de tono, y otras más conservadoras, aunque eran bien fastidiosas en las clases, a más de alguna tuve que ponerla en su lugar, pues aunque eso aumentaba mi ego, no estaba dispuesto a perder mi trabajo por las hormonas de una chiquilla.

Ya tenía listo lo del apartamento y este fin de semana llegaría a mi nuevo hogar, mamá aún estaba en negación pero debo admitir que el viejo ha sido muy comprensivo y me ha ayudado con el tema, ya era Jueves y aprovecharía que la última clase la habían cancelado para usar el gimnasio y así entrenar un poco comenzando con unas Katas muy suaves para calentar el cuerpo, estaba muy concentrado en ello al menos llevaba unos 30 minutos en eso, cuando sentí que me observaban, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver sus enormes ojos marrones clavada viendo mis movimientos.

Ya pasaban las semanas de clases y no lo había vuelto a topar, como si por arte de magia hubiese desaparecido, aunque internamente agradecía eso. Hoy no vendrían por mi y aprovecharía de practicar el baile que teníamos preparado con mis alumnas, muy ocurrente quise usar el gimnasio, eran casi las 8 de la tarde y la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido a excepción de los que estudiaban de noche, me puse mis mallas y caminé rauda, pude ver luz fui acercándome muy sutil hasta ver a aquel hombre oji azul vestido con su Gi de entrenamiento de color negro y su cinta alrededor de la cintura realizando katas, fue como volver al pasado y verlo en el dojo, estaba muy concentrado su postura era tensa y su mirada intensa, tanto que quemaba, llevaba su melena azabache tomada en un moño improvisado supongo que por el calor, y podía ver unas gotas de sudor cayendo desde su frente hasta su cuello. No podía interrumpirlo, pensé en girar e irme pero al igual que un imán mis malditas piernas no reaccionaban a la orden de mi cerebro, y en vez de retirarme, lentamente me fui acercando cada vez más, hasta que él se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

\- ¿Akane?... dijo muy incómodo

\- oh... lo siento, es que ... venía a ... olvídalo ya me voy... respondí muy atolondrada

\- espera! ya llevo un rato aquí, si necesitas usarlo puedo continuar otro día.

\- ¿no has dejado de practicar las artes marciales? ... pregunté cambiando el tema... como si no importara nada, tenía curiosidad...me vio algo contrariado

\- no podría, nunca lo dejé ... de hecho enseño a mis alumnos ...claro a los que veo que tengan potencial.

\- hace mucho... que dejé de hacerlo, comencé a acercarme hasta él ...

\- y ¿por qué? si era tu objetivo, acaso ¿no querías ser muy fuerte?

\- por que ... creo que las circunstancias de la vida...me llevaron a alejarme de lo que tanto amé alguna vez... dije con mucha nostalgia... no podía decirle que era por él, precisamente él era el motivo.

\- eso es ... triste, si tanto lo amabas podrías retomarlo.

\- es una buena idea... quizás...

\- ¿quieres que te muestre algunos movimientos? ... digo, para que los puedas practicar en tu casa

\- me parece muy bien, dale te observo

\- bueno pero memoriza porque lo haré una sola vez, luego te toca a ti...dijo con esa chispa en sus ojos...

\- ¿es un desafío Saotome?... lo miré levantando una ceja

\- ya me conoces... dijo muy seguro, colocándose en postura con sus piernas abiertas y brazos elevados, comenzó sus movimientos lo observaba detenidamente para no perder el hilo y así copiar lo mejor posible su kata, un minuto exacto y listo! ...

\- bien Akane, es tu turno dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

\- ok pero ten paciencia que son años de no hacerlo...

\- vamos Tendo nunca te has dado por vencida tan fácil, aún no lo haces, al menos inténtalo

\- bien, aquí voy... comencé al igual que él o por lo menos eso creí ... solo observaba cada uno de mis movimientos, hasta que terminé... ¿que tal? le dije al finalizar

\- estuvo muy bien, para llevar años sin practicarlo

\- no mientas! fui un desastre...

\- no miento, solo te falta mejorar la postura, así... permite que te enseñe... dijo posicionándose detrás de mí ... estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración en mi nuca... levanta los brazos dijo y puso sus manos en cada una de mis muñecas, ahora levanta el mentón y la espalda bien recta, entonces con sus piernas pegadas a las mías dijo: sigue mis movimientos ... tan suave que sentía la piel de chinita y un calor en el centro del vientre que iba subiendo a mil por hora hasta mis orejas!... solo tragué saliva y lo seguí... quizás no fue buena idea pensé... pero ya era tarde... el calor de su pecho quemaba mi espalda y el corazón acelerado ya no daba más de los nervios, muy tontamente me enrredé en sus pies provocando una caída en la cual él me giró muy rápido para evitar que cayera de golpe, recibiendo él todo el impacto y yo cayendo encima de su cuerpo.

¿Cómo terminamos así? ... pensé mientras ella caía de súbito sobre mi pecho... este amor en contra corriente que nadie entiende, este amor tan cálido y tan frío otras, aveces me lleva muy lejos, se pierde pero pronto vuelve al rato... aveces me confunde el cielo con la tierra, aveces no sé si va o regresa... pero siempre está. Cerré los ojos solo para perderme en su aroma a cerezas, era un momento algo engorroso pero de repetirlo sería imposible, o quizás ¿no?.

De pronto escuché su voz y sus manos en mi cara...

\- Ranma! ¿estás bien?... te duele la cabeza! ... no quería abrir los ojos, pero no podía jugar con ella...

\- estoy bien...dije, al abrir mis ojos los de ella me veían angustiada

\- soy un desastre! ... dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto...

\- solo fue un accidente, estoy bien... nos miramos y nos largamos a reír... fue una carcajada cómplice... de esas que tantas veces disfrutamos en el pasado... luego ella se levantó y pronto mi cuerpo extrañó su tibieza...

\- bueno creo que por hoy ya es suficiente, dijo en tono de despedida...

\- claro... igual ya me voy ... caminamos juntos hasta la sala de profesores ella se puso un abrigo y caminamos hasta afuera en total silencio.

Llegamos hasta la salida justo al lado del estacionamiento, nos despedimos con un gesto y la vi alejarse... caminé hasta mi carro, sí luego de pensarlo un poco compré uno. Saliendo de allí pude notar que ella esperaba algo o a alguien... bajé la ventanilla y le hablé...

\- ¿vas a casa? ...

\- sí ... espero un taxi...

\- vamos, te llevo... le dije haciendo una seña, lo dudó un poco pero igual subió..

\- gracias

\- no te preocupes, me queda de camino ...

\- ¿de camino? preguntó mientras ponía marcha...

\- sí ... estoy quedando donde mis padres...

\- enserio! la tía Nodoka no lo ha mencionado

\- es que solo fueron unas semanas... Éste fin de semana me mudo

\- oh... ya veo... ¿por qué te vas?

\- por que estoy acostumbrado a la soledad... necesito mi espacio y mamá es muy "preocupada" entiendes...

\- claro... te vas muy ¿lejos?

\- cerca de la Universidad, encontré un apartamento a buen precio

\- que bien ...

\- llegamos

\- oh que rápido, gracias Ranma

\- de nada... adiós... dije apenas

\- nos vemos mañana... que descanses, y... gracias por la kata... quizás ... podamos ensayarla otro día...la miré muy sorprendido...

\- cuando gustes... sin duda lo más lindo de esa noche fue la hermosa sonrisa que me regalo justo antes de bajar, tan bella y brillante como las estrellas que adornaban el cielo.

Había sido un final de día muy extraño, caminé hacia la casa y pude notar a mi hermana observándome muy atenta.

\- Hola Nabiki ¿qué sucede?

\- Akane ¿quién te trajo a casa? vi cuando bajaste de un carro, y no era... la interrumpí

\- un colega me ha acercado... le dije sin ánimos de continuar

\- ¿así? ... y ese colega es un azabache espectacular de ¿ojos azules?

\- que fastidio contigo Nabiki! desde cuando tengo que rendir cuentas de lo que hago

\- solo hice une pregunta y la evades!

\- claro que no!

-claro que sí ... ¿no quieres que papá se entere de que regresó?... porque tarde o temprano lo sabrá, por lo demás qué es lo que te preocupa si tu ya tienes pareja

\- Nabiki basta! no sé nada de él ... regresó hace unas semanas y me lo encontré en la Universidad, ya te lo dije somos colegas, y hoy tuvo un gesto amable al acercarme a casa eso es todo!

\- por qué te molestas tanto!... Akane hace mucho que no te veía nerviosa, ¿acaso ese hombre aún provoca algo en tu corazón?

\- no sigas! es mi asunto! ... verdaderamente ya estaba muy exasperada con mi hermana, voltee para entrar a casa pero ella volvió a hablar a mi espalda...

\- Akane, no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo...

\- eso no sucederá, tranquila... le dije sin mirar... aunque sentí que no era real...

Luego de dejarla en su casa, conduje de regreso a la de mis padres estacione el carro y cuando entré teníamos visita.

\- que bueno que has llegado hijo, alguien te espera en la sala... decía mamá sonriente

\- ¿quién es?

\- anda y ve tu mismo! ... dijo muy misteriosa pero ¿quién sería?, una muy grata en realidad, pues era mi buen amigo Ryoga

\- pero cómo supiste que estaba en Nerima! exclamé

\- así saludas a un viejo amigo, idiota! ... nos reímos y nos dimos un abrazo muy fraternal

\- vi a tu mamá en el mercado, ya sabes... mencionó que llegabas tarde y vine a verte

\- me alegra verte! ¿cómo va tu negocio?

\- bien! el gimnasio va creciendo de hecho quiero ofrecerte algo...

\- habla ya!

\- necesito un instructor que dé un par de clases en la semana, en realidad los fines de semana, no sé como va tu horario...

\- es un trabajo... me gusta la idea...

\- excelente! sabía que no me fallarías

\- pero podríamos comenzar el próximo fin de semana, por que éste me mudo

\- no hay problema, y ¿adónde te vas?

\- más al centro cerca de mi trabajo en la Universidad

\- luego me das la dirección, Ukio se alegrará de verte

\- ¿ustedes ya están juntos?

\- no! ... somos amigos ...dijo poniéndose rojo

\- jajaja idiota! mira como te pones, ni tu te la crees!

\- es que... bueno digamos que ...aveces nos vemos... pero nada formal...¿entiendes?

\- aún eres un cerdito tímido jajajaja

\- no me digas así! idiota afeminado!

\- shuuu quieres que mi mamá saque la maldita katana!

\- jajajaja ahora quién se ríe de quién!... esta bien menos mal ya nos deshicimos de esas maldiciones!

\- en hora buena!

\- pasando a otro tema, ¿ya la viste?... lo miré serio

\- sí ... qué con eso...

\- cómo que qué!... cuéntamelo todo!

\- eres igual a esas viejas que andan de chismosas!

\- déjate de majaderías Saotome!

\- bien, pero no aquí... mamá anda pendiente, además estoy seguro de que ella sabía que Akane trabajaba en la misma Universidad y no quiso decirlo...

\- no juegues! trabajan donde mismo! ...uy! eso si ha de ser complicado, pero tu mamá si que la jugó perfecto jajajaja

\- vamos a mi cuarto ahí te platico... subimos y continuamos allí...

¿por qué tanto misterio? no quieres que tu mamá escuche

\- es que apenas llevo unas semanas anda muy pendiente de todo, no quiero que se haga falsas expectativas, además de que muere por que le de un heredero y aquí me ves! sólo como un dedo!

\- vamos Ranma... sólo por que así lo quieres... siempre fuiste muy popular entre las chicas

\- si pero...no pude terminar

\- pero solo amas a una! ¿cierto?... miré hacia la ventana...

\- aunque no lo digas, sé que aún la amas... por qué no se lo dices ya han pasado años ambos están más maduros...

\- estás loco! no podría... además _ella._.. ama a otro

\- ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- por que la va a buscar muy seguido al trabajo, y cuando recién llegué los vi en una cita...

\- y ¿quién es?

\- no tengo idea!

\- qué! sigues siendo un idiota! ... no sabes nada! quizás no sea ni el novio

\- se ven muy cercanos... lo he visto besándola

\- bueno entonces si hay algo... los has visto muy románticos

\- cómo se te ocurre! ... solo vi cuando besó su mano

\- pero eso no significa nada!

\- amigo escucha! ella se incomoda con mi presencia, hemos tenido algunos encuentros pero todo de colegas nada más!... aunque hoy...

\- hoy qué!

\- deja hablar, no me apresures, hoy... fue distinto... es decir la vi el primer día de clases y desde allí que evito todo contacto pues _ella_ fue muy cortante, sentí que le molestaba mi presencia hasta pensé en renunciar...

\- eso no es solución!

\- lo sé pero... es difícil

\- y ¿qué sucedió hoy?

\- hoy la volví a ver... de hecho ella fue quién se acercó demasiado, estaba solo en el gimnasio de la Universidad y terminamos enredados en el suelo

\- ¿cómo?... Saotome! ¿te lanzaste sin más?

\- pero que estupideces dices! nada de eso! solo le enseñaba una kata, fue un accidente... pero creo que no la había tenido tan cerca antes, fue difícil contenerme, créeme cayó encima mío estábamos en una situación algo comprometedora, pero... terminamos riendo

\- amigo bien dicen que donde hubo fuego...

\- _ella_ no me ama, solo soy un _recuerdo... _quizás uno malo

\- te menosprecias demasiado! tanto que me dan ganas de golpearte!

\- es la verdad! soy un convencido de que ella solo es amable, porque tiene un corazón bondadoso pero dudo que le genere algún tipo de sentimiento, de hecho creí que me odiaba, pero ha sido más que cordial, hoy luego del incidente la dejé en su casa, estaba sola esperando un taxi...y bueno antes de bajar, se despidió con una sonrisa que ...

\- qué!

\- me hizo dudar... no sé cómo explicarlo... pero era sincera, auténtica y mía.. ¿entiendes?

\- no

\- eres un idiota!

\- no me hables con metáforas Saotome ve al grano!

\- es que esa sonrisa solo fluía cuando estaba conmigo

\- bueno, Akane es una mujer maravillosa... en algún momento moría por ella... dudo que te odie su corazón no es así... debe tener buenos y malos recuerdos de ti, pero creo que deberías ser sincero y plantear la posibilidad de...

. no! no hay posibilidad!

\- ¿porqué? si no está casada ella no le pertenece a nadie!

\- por que fui un maldito cobarde! en el pasado, y lo peor es que aún lo soy!

\- en eso tienes razón!... pero nunca es tarde! dime algo Ranma... ¿por qué te fuiste?

\- por muchas cosas...

_**Flash Back...**_

_Después del desastre de boda fallida, todo se fue literalmente a la mierda, la relación era más que tirante, las locas que no paraban en seguirme, los enemigos en enfrentarme, con todo eso intenté acercarme, pero... ella era una roca, estaba cerrada y fría ... cómo juzgarla si había arruinado todo, la presión de nuestros padres cada día aumentaba y éramos muy jóvenes, tenía sueños por cumplir, y creo que no vi con claridad que el amor que sentía por ella traspasaba fronteras hasta que me alejé... bien dicen que hay que perder para darse cuenta de lo valioso que tuviste ... le dije no! a ser feliz! ... y con ello me despedí una tarde de invierno muy fría... sé que pude quedarme más tiempo pero algo me dijo que era tarde, el final ya era inevitable...y duele por que ella fue todo lo que desee algún día... así es que vivo sufriendo por todo el recuerdo, viviendo de remordimientos, lo intenté de la forma más imbécil posible y la perdí, y creo que hoy no la merezco! Aún recuerdo sus ojos ese día... se contuvo! fue fuerte y al menos delante mío nunca se quebró, maldijo haberme conocido... y eso ayudó a que fuera más fácil por que créeme amigo, que si me hubiese dicho que no me fuese, hoy estaría con ella._

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

\- eso está muy triste, pero creo que les ganó la poca experiencia

\- quizás... pero ya no hay vuelta atrás

\- pero si puedes cambiar el futuro

\- sería muy egoísta ¿no crees?

\- vaya Saotome has madurado pero no ha sido fácil ¿verdad?

\- no, por ahora solo me interesa trabajar como un condenado! eso mantiene mi mente ocupada

\- bueno ahora que regresaste, podremos hacer muchas cosas, quizás encuentres algo interesante en el gimnasio...

\- no jodas! HIBIKY!

Así continuamos platicando hasta que mamá nos llamó a cenar, tuvimos una comida exquisita en buena compañía y luego mi buen amigo se fue.  
Al fin iba por un anhelado baño y a dormir, no sin antes rememorar el accidente en el gimnasio y dormirme con su sonrisa. 

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Capitulo 4

Parte 4 Tú

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi, esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Hace mucho que no dormía así, al menos no dormí pensando en tantos remordimientos. Ya era Viernes y el día transcurría muy normal, ya casi era la hora de almuerzo y me encontraba en la sala de maestros revisando unos trabajos de mis alumnos, estaba muy concentrado en mi computador cuando un hombre joven al parecer una especie de mensajero que traía una pequeña ¿caja?... uno de los maestros la recibió, no! no era una caja era una canasta, observé curioso por encima de la pantalla.

\- que suerte tiene la maestra... decía un colega...hablando en voz alta... al único idiota que estaba junto con él, osea yo.

\- ¿por quién lo dices Daichi?... pregunté curioso

\- éste obsequio es para Miss Tendo, debe ser su novio, justo en ese momento llevaba una tasa de te a mi boca, bebiendo el primer sorbo comencé a toser por los dichos de mi colega, quién me vio espantado acercándose con el dichoso regalo hasta mi mesa.

\- ¿Saotome estás bien?

\- sí ... es que... estaba caliente, entonces al fin pude ver el nombre de _aquel..._ firmando la pequeña tarjeta que estaba encima de los chocolates... de alguna forma sentí que la pequeña luz con la que había despertado por la mañana, se esfumaba sin aviso dejándome en total oscuridad, maldita sea mi suerte! pensé.

De pronto la vi entrar a la sala junto a otra maestra, sonriendo tan natural como siempre, en ese momento Daichi tomaba la "canasta" dirigiéndose hasta _ella,_ no podía! no sería capaz! de ver su expresión al leer la condenada nota, me levanté de súbito me importaba un real carajo la cara de todos cuando vieron como alma que me lleva el diablo saliendo de la sala, de reojo no pude evitar ver en su rostro la confusión.

Caminé muy rápido, tanto como si alguien viniera dándome caza, llegué hasta aquel árbol donde nos vimos en ese almuerzo "accidentado" lejos de las aulas y de cualquiera en realidad, le dí un golpe con todo al bendito tronco que estaba frente a mí, rompiéndome los nudillos sin más. ¿Por qué mierda tuve que verlo?!, si lo había estado evitando a toda costa! maldecía una y otra vez! sentía la sangre fluir a toda velocidad por mis venas, sentía tanta rabia pero por sobre todo mucha frustración era el hombre más patético! me daba asco! el gran Ranma Saotome sufriendo por amor, ¿quién lo diría, no?... y lo peor era confirmar mis miedos, saber quién era dueño de su corazón solo acrecentaba el dolor, y anulaba las posibilidades, ¿qué podía hacer?... nada! por que a diferencia de mí, él si tenía los cojones de confesar su amor sin tapujos!, estaba perdido.

Pero ¿qué le sucede?, pensé...¿por qué se fue así?... meditaba en ello cuando Daichi se acerca a entregarme una pequeña canasta llena de frutas bañadas en chocolate, con su nota:

_" Para mi hermosa Miss" con amor, Shinnosuke"_

Oh que dulce, pensé... debo llamarlo y agradecer su obsequio. Quedé prendida observando el contenido de la canasta, pero no precisamente por lo delicioso que esta se veía sino por la conducta de él, quizás ... no! estoy pensando mal... o puede ser!... que... vio de quién era.

Mis colegas muy empalagosas me felicitaban por el "detalle" de mi novio, y de lo afortunada que era, me sentía incómoda, dejé el regalo junto a mis cosas y salí a buscarlo, ¿por qué? no lo sé! solo quería saber si estaba bien. Caminé bastante, pasando por los lugares donde pensé que podía estar y nada!... quizás se fue... hasta que lo vi sentado apoyando su espalda en el árbol, con rodillas flectadas y sus manos cubriendo su rostro, cual bollo me pareció muy extraño, aceleré el paso hasta llegar frente a él.

\- ¿estás bien?... dije muy preocupada, pero no se movía... Ranma! ¿qué te pasa?

\- déjame! quieres... dijo sin levantar la mirada

\- tu no eres así!... vamos Saotome! al menos mírame a la cara...

\- no puedo... solo vete!

\- no quiero! le pasó algo ¿a los tíos?... negó con la cabeza, entonces me agaché hasta quedar a su altura...

\- no hay nadie aquí! solo tu y yo! ... dime por qué estás triste

\- cómo sabes que me siento así!... dijo aún sin levantar su rostro

\- pues, porque te conozco bobo... son muy pocas las veces que te he visto así... hace años cuando aún no te acercabas a tu madre... y cuando... silencio incómodo... te fuiste... dije al fin.

\- Akane... dijo casi en susurro y entonces levantó la mirada y pude notar que había llorado, sus azules estaban manchados, y ese brillo tan peculiar en él no podía encontrarlo...

Aunque pasen tres mil años... puede que muera mañana, puede secarse mi alma, pueden borrar mi memoria, incluso robarme tu historia, puedes echarme de tu vida hasta negar que me querías, pero nunca te olvidaré!...

\- Ranma! qué cosas... por qué dices... no me dejó seguir...puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios

\- shuuu...cómo olvidar tus sonrisas...tus miradas... cómo olvidar tus locuras... cómo olvidar que volabas... cómo olvidar... que te quiero! más que a vivir... más que a nada!... porque aunque beses otros labios... nunca te olvidaré.

Quedé tan impactada por su declaración, que no podía hablar... definitivamente ya no era el chiquillo de hace 8 años atrás! no! ya no lo era!... una brisa suave envolvía nuestros cuerpos, solo nos miramos perdiéndonos cada quien en los ojos del otro, él se enderezó tomándome por los hombros, no pude evitar emocionarme y un par de lágrimas traicioneras asomaron a mis mejillas, mi corazón palpitaba como loco! fue como una inyección de adrenalina directo y sin anestesia!

\- Ranma yo...

\- no digas nada!

\- pe... pero.. es ..

\- ya es tarde! lo sé!... lo siento... dijo antes de irse... dejándome emocionalmente en shock!

Me fui directo al carro, no quería ver a nadie! no era el momento! pero era tanta la angustia, sentía el pecho tan apretado, ahogado! que más que nada, era una necesidad decirle todo. Llamé al rector avisando que me encontraba "enfermo", no sería capaz de continuar anímicamente me había ido literalmente a un hoyo! y solo quería beberme un buen trago de whisky. Conduje hasta el apartamento, agradecí tener ya las llaves, no sin antes pasar por una bendita licorería y abastecerme hasta quedar inconsciente! al menos luego de media botella comenzaría a no sentir tanto dolor.

Estando ya en el apartamento solo pensaba en _ella, _cuántas veces te quise olvidar. estuve con algunas mujeres pero me fue imposible arrancarte de mi mente, ninguna llenaría este vacío. han sido noches frías buscándote en mi cuarto, y no soy más nada que un alma hecha pedazos! no puedo siquiera pensar en que le perteneces a otro! en que tu amor se lo das a él! ¿cómo le hago sin ti?... poco a poco comencé a sentir un calor producto de la embriagante bebida, quizás otra botella más, así fue como abrí la segunda... soy una mierda! soy un maldito egoísta! dije fuerte como si alguien me fuese a escuchar, al menos no la vi leyendo la condenada nota! aunque qué más da! si su piel ya es suya!

Eres como una adicción en mi mente Akane! me atrapaste desde el primer día, sueño con verte a mi lado, en mi mente estás palpitando a mil, el dejarte ir ese adiós fue morir en vida es negarme a mí, que mi libertad se termina en ti...y sentirte tan cerca es saber que te estoy amando. Y volviendo a dar un buen sorbo de whisky directo desde la botella,al fin dejé liberar frías y crudas lágrimas, dolían pero no podía evitarlo.

El día laboral al fin llegaba a su fin, no lo volví a ver. Como cada Viernes estaba esperándome, Shinnosuke estaba muy sonriente! traía la pequeña canasta en mis manos, abrió la puerta del carro para que pudiese subir, no sin antes plantar un dulce beso en mis labios.

\- ¿te a gustado?... dijo emocionado

\- claro que si, muchas gracias... le devolví la sonrisa

\- ¿recuerdas qué día es hoy?... ¿hoy?... no! pensé...

\- discúlpame cielo es que estoy algo cansada y distraída

\- lo sé... se nota en tu rostro... pero vamos a cenar algo delicioso! te vas animar son 6 meses!

\- oh... seis ya!... lo abracé muy fuerte a lo que él respondió envolviéndome en sus brazos...

\- te quiero tanto! dijo en mi oído... también yo le respondí emocionada ante sus palabras, las decía con tanto cariño, sabía que lo sentía de verdad! luego me observó y se acercó despacio a mis labios, sus besos eran delicados como un dulce compás... dejando un sabor de boca muy dulce.

\- vamos! te llevaré a un sitio nuevo, estoy seguro que te gustará...solo asentí...

Durante la cena charlamos de todo un poco, aunque sentía que mi cabeza no estaba del todo concentrada en él, comencé a sentir una maldita culpa pues no tenía por qué estar pensando en él mucho menos en un día tan especial.

\- ¿Akane? ... ¿Akane?!

\- oh lo siento

\- estás muy distraída, ¿qué sucede?

\- nada, solo estoy cansada

\- bueno eso veo, si quieres nos marchamos... dijo muy serio

\- esta bien, vamos.

Una vez en el carro, íbamos en absoluto silencio. Noté mucho que se había enfadado por mi estúpido actuar, ¿cómo lo arreglo?, pensé...

\- Shinno lo siento, tuve un día algo atareado...

\- no te preocupes, quizás debí esperar al fin de semana... creo que estaba muy emocionado y olvidé que podías estar cansada.

\- te siento molesto

\- no cielo, solo que pensé ... que podrías acompañarme a casa... eso era! 6 meses juntos y habíamos hecho el amor unas tres ocasiones, y es que no era por que no lo deseara sino que aveces las cosas no se daban, por lo general nunca estábamos en sitios privados.

\- esta bien vamos a casa, le dije sonriendo... a lo que él cambió su rostro de inmediato.

En casa no había luz, al parecer su abuelo no se encontraba quizás lo tenía planeado. Pronto se acercó a abrazarme por detrás besando mi cuello muy suave...

\- así que estamos solos... le dije apenas pues sus besos se ponían cada vez más intensos

\- sí... la noche es nuestra... dijo...deslizó sus manos hasta mis pechos mientras continuaba su cometido, devorando cada rincón de mi piel... luego me volteó y me besó con pasión! demasiada... lo sentía más intenso de lo normal... su lengua daba estocadas dentro de mi boca que excitaba más el momento, el calor comenzó a subir en ambos y muy rápido nos deshicimos de las ropas, sobre la cama yacían nuestros cuerpos amándonos sus labios besaban mi vientre subiendo lentamente pasando por mis par de botones rosa hasta llegar a mi boca, sumergiéndonos en cada beso mientras era suya, de pronto vino a mi mente un par de ojos azules que no eran de mi novio, el corazón me aceleró a mil ante aquella imagen, ¿cómo era posible que viniese a mi mente en un momento como éste?, luego de haber terminado descansaba sobre su pecho con un peso de culpa fatal! y es que no podía ser tan estúpida!.. fueron años... años de olvido, y en tan solo unas semanas removió todo!

Así fue como desperté con un dolor de cabeza brutal! y como no, si falto que bebiera el agua de los malditos floreros! miré el móvil que estaba por apagarse ante la falta de carga con unas 20 llamadas perdidas de mamá, más dolió el centro de mi cabeza en pensar qué rayos le diría, esto no me lo va a perdonar tan fácil, escribí rápido un "estoy bien" lo envío y el bendito aparato se apaga.

Caminé hasta el baño y abrí la regadera y con agua bien fría dejé que mis músculos despertaran del letargo en el que se encontraban, maldita resaca! debía volver a casa y ver a mamá y para peor devolverme con maleta y todo, el dolor de cabeza cada vez se acentuaba y el asco era peor! caminé como estropajo hasta el carro y en unos minutos ya estaba estacionado en casa de mis padres, bien! valor! pensé y entré.

. pero dónde estuviste toda la noche! chillaba mamá al tiempo que su agudo grito retumbaba mis tímpanos.

\- Ranma! has tenido a tu madre en vela! ¿cómo es posible que no hicieras una llamada? exigía mi viejo.

\- lo siento, dije al fin... lo siento mucho es solo...que ... necesitaba estar solo... la cara de mamá reaccionó con preocupación...

\- hijo ¿estás bien?... dijo abrazándome, cambiando totalmente su reto a comprensión

\- eso...creo... estaré bien, no volverá a suceder, de veras no quise preocuparte lo siento madre.

\- estás muy triste... te voy a preparar una comida especial ya verás!

\- bueno, luego de almorzar me iré, estaré descansando un rato...ambos asintieron y subí las escalas a la rastra, eché el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la cama y me volví a dormir.

Abajo en el comedor de los Saotome...

\- Ranma ya no es un niño, ¿cierto Genma?

\- no! ya es todo un hombre, creo que nuestro hijo tiene un mal de amores

\- lo sé!... es por ella

\- quizás debimos advertirle que trabajaba allí ¿no crees Nodoka?

\- puede ser, pero debe enfrentar su pasado... es parte del proceso, más ahora que ella tiene novio.

\- es eso entonces! de seguro ya se dio cuenta de ello...

\- lo apoyaremos en todo, él lo sabe.

Tomábamos desayuno muy animados, mi querido Shinno lucía radiante luego de una noche de entrega, pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos mientras bebía un sorbo de té, él observaba la televisión mientras yo me perdía en el infinito, sentí que de vez en cuando me observaba, pero no decía nada.

-creo que ya debo irme, dije

\- ¿cómo? pero cielo quiero que pases el fin de semana conmigo estamos de aniversario, además la casa será toda nuestra pues mi abuelo viajó a ver a unos amigos.

\- oh pero así no más sin planificar

\- improvisemos, dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a besarme... te quiero Akane... decía suave

\- bueno, ya me convenciste... pero necesito ir a casa por ropa ¿me llevas?

\- y si ¿mejor compramos algo?...

\- vaya veo que no quieres que me vean en casa, ¿es tu lado egoísta querido? dije sonriendo

\- no... pero un poco quizás jajajaja... amaba esa sonrisa

\- bien terminemos aquí y vamos a comprar algo.

Caminábamos por el centro de Nerima, mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas...

\- no veas los precios, ¿ok? compra lo que quieras... decía mi novio muy gentil

\- vamos, con un deportivo tengo

\- lo que quieras pero no te limites... estaba muy generoso el día de hoy, y bueno se notaba su felicidad... era un hombre exitoso! joven, guapo con su propio negocio, siempre gentil y tratando de ayudar a otros, como no iba a amarlo si era perfecto y tan detallista...

Entramos a un centro comercial enorme, de pronto pude ver a Ryoga cargando unos enormes sacos de box..

\- Akane! qué sorpresa... dijo el oji miel dejando los sacos en el suelo

\- ¿cómo estás?... le pregunté

\- muy bien! trabajando, justo en ese momento se acercaba mi novio que había ido por unos refrescos.

\- Ryoga te presento a mi novio, Shinnosuke...

\- hola! Hibiki Ryoga mucho gusto!

\- ya nos conocíamos ¿no? decía Shinno...

\- pues nos vimos una vez hace años ya...

\- a claro tu eras el amigo de Ranma... si recuerdo

\- pues aún lo somos!... de hecho ayer intenté contactarlo y fue inútil, Akane tú lo viste ayer ¿cierto?... en ese momento estaba "trágame tierra" Shinno me veía muy contrariado tanto que arrugaba la frente ante los dichos de Ryoga...

\- sí lo vi por la mañana, pero nada más... contesté escueta

\- oh que mal, bueno voy a ver si lo visito más tarde...

\- quizás no lo encuentres, me apresuré a decir idiotamente! pero ¿qué mierda estoy diciendo? Shinno ya estaba con la vena más que hinchada en el centro de su frente..

\- ¿por qué lo dices? decía el oji miel

\- es que...él mencionó que se mudaba, o algo así...

\- aaa eso es cierto! ... bueno ya debo irme... un gusto conocerte, y verte Akane cuídate... nos despedimos y ahora venía lo peor!

\- así que ¿Ranma?... me miraba serio

\- ¿qué?

\- vamos Akane, por qué no me dijiste que lo veías y en ¿dónde?

\- somos colegas en el trabajo, nada más...y no lo mencioné por que no es relevante, además de que no lo veo casi nunca...

\- ¿relevante? claro que lo es! fue tu prometido por muchos años ¿no?... ¿acaso no estuviste a punto de casarte con él?

\- no sigas Shinno, no lo es y punto! eso es pasado!

\- y cómo es eso de "casi" nunca...si estabas muy bien informada de su itinerario

\- deja el ataque de celos! que no tiene fundamentos!

\- celos! me lo ocultaste! y no entiendo por qué... ¿acaso no confías en mi?

\- he hablado con él solo un par de veces, y la última fue muy amable al acercarme a mi casa por eso sé que hoy se mudaba.

\- aún no contestas lo que te pregunté... el silencio otorga ¿no?

\- Shinnosuke! no es así!

\- entonces... ¿por qué carajos estamos hablando de él ahora? cuando deberíamos estar celebrando nuestros seis meses, dímelo!

\- lo siento, la verdad es que no pensé que te afectara tanto no haberlo mencionado, pero tienes todo el derecho a dudar, será mejor que me vaya, te veré luego.

Lo mejor era largarme de allí, y dejarlo pensar sentía que estaba muy molesto y no lo culpo. Voltee a para irme a casa, pero él sujetó mi brazo...

\- espera... no te vayas!

\- es mejor así, cuando calmes tu mal estar conversamos... no me siento bien con todo esto

\- pero... quizás... dime algo, es ¿por eso que estás en las nubes?

\- no quiero seguir, te dije ayer que estaba cansada...

\- esta bien, ve... y si lo ves! por favor dale las gracias de mi parte...dijo muy irónico

\- de qué hablas!... no voy a verlo, voy a mi casa

\- dile que no estaba invitado a la celebración de aniversario, adiós.

Nunca lo había visto tan molesto, quedé helada con sus dichos, fue muy irónico me sentía fatal quería arreglar las cosas pero ya iba muy lejos, y no era el momento, tendría que esperar el adecuado.

_**Continuará ...**_


	5. Capítulo 5

Parte 5 Extraño

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, solo diversión por y para los fans.**

_**" Es apenas un invierno limpio para la reina de mis días...**_

_**Hay dos senderos y puedo elegir cualquiera... hay signos en la pared... aveces las palabras tienen dos significados...**_

_**Veo por el arrollo junto a un árbol un pájaro cantor que dice: que aveces nuestros pensamientos nos hacen dudar...**_

_**Hay un pensamiento que tengo cada vez que te veo... y en mi interior el espíritu llora por salir... un día... quizás... sepas... Cuánto te amo..."**_

Y así pasó el más nefasto fin de semana que había tenido en mucho tiempo, ya estaba en la intimidad de mi nuevo hogar, desempacando sin ganas, pensando en que quizás debiera volver a guardar todo y largarme de una buena vez! Pero tenía muchos compromisos, aunque podría comenzar de cero, pero qué idioteces digo! mejor salgo a tomar un poco de aire, necesito ejercitarme, miré la hora y ya eran las ocho de la tarde del domingo, con una hora tengo, al menos podré dormir mejor.

Casi frente al edificio estaba lleno de centros comerciales, también un enorme parque corrí hacia ese lugar, di varias vueltas alrededor, estuve como una hora así, ya oscurecía hacía mucho calor, pensé en sentarme un rato cuando la veo muy acongojada en el pasto apoyada en un gran árbol, ¿pero qué hace aquí y sola? estaba detenido observándola a cierta distancia, mejor me voy! no estoy en condiciones de verla... demasiado tarde! justo en ese momento alzó su cabeza y me vio. Aún así giré para marcharme, pero ella me llamó...

-Ranma!... gritó... no puede ser! soy un maldito débil... volví a girarme y le hice una seña con la mano, pero sin moverme a ver si podía retirarme sin hablar más... pero volvió a llamar para que me acercara, rodé los ojos y caminé lento hasta llegar a ella pero no tan cerca...

-Hola Akane... la saludé algo resignado pero noté que había estado llorando...

-Ranma, de veras siento molestarte, no pensé en ver a alguien conocido ya... pero necesito pedirte un favor...

-¿estás bien?... le pregunté preocupado

-sí.. dijo mintiendo evidentemente... es que perdí mi cartera...

-¿cómo? te han robado!... te hicieron daño!

-no! nada de eso, solo la dejé olvidada... y necesito regresar a casa y no tuve ánimos de caminar, entonces podrías prestarme algo para llegar, mañana en la Universidad te lo devuelvo...

-¿desde qué hora estás aquí?!

-eso no importa...

-¿y tu novio?... si quieres te presto el teléfono para que lo llames... le dije seco

-es que el móvil se me apagó... y no sé su número de memoria... no te preocupes, caminaré...

-no! no hay problema pero no ando trayendo nada aquí!

-oh... bueno al menos lo intenté...dijo decepcionada

-vivo en uno de esos edificios en frente, podemos ir a buscar el dinero a mi apartamento

-te lo agradecería mucho!

-bien, vamos!

Caminamos en silencio, cada cierto rato la miraba de reojo... estaba triste eso era evidente, es más sus hermosos marrones estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, y su piel blanca tenía leves manchas rosadas, no sabía si era prudente preguntar, y es que no quería inmiscuirme más con ella, pero oh dios! por qué la pones enfrente mío! ¿es un castigo?

-adelante... pasa dije invitándola a entrar

-gracias... toma asiento ya regreso...

-ok... pero ¿me prestas el baño un momento?

-claro, es esa puerta... ella caminó lento... ¿qué te sucedió Akane? pensé... fui por el dinero mientras ella aún no salía.

Cómo pude ser tan distraída y salir sin la bendita cartera! ahora me encuentro en el último lugar donde debiese estar! miraba mi cara en el espejo y me veía horrible! lavé mi rostro y manos... toda la tarde en ese parque llorando como una estúpida! Shinnosuke... lo siento... sentía culpa, y mucha pena. Ni siquiera puedo decirle que olvidé la cartera en casa de él, y menos que él es el motivo de mi tristeza. Ya era muy tarde, deben estar preocupados en casa.

-Akane toma... dijo cuando salí del baño, extendiendo un vaso con agua...

-oh... gracias, bebí un poco... mejor me voy...

-que tal si mejor te llevo...

-no, no quiero incomodarte más

-Akane, sé que han pasado algunas cosas... bueno... extrañas entre nosotros, pero te veo muy apenada, estás sola, sin tu cartera, y con una cara de angustia... me sentiría mejor asegurándome de que llegaste bien a casa, prometo que no tocaré ningún tema incómodo y menos insistiré en saber que rayos te pasó.

-esta bien, suspiró profundo y caminamos hacia la salida iba detrás de ella cuando se gira de golpe, y chocamos quedando a solo centímetros uno del otro...

-gracias... dijo con sus ojos aguados... vi como se tapaba el rostro, y sacaba un par de lágrimas traicioneras...

-no... dije casi en susurro... pero es que no toleraba verla así... ¿por qué estaba tan triste?... luego bajó la mirada pues lágrimas bajaban sin cesar por su rostro... mis brazos por instinto la abrazaron para cobijar su angustia, ella se hundió en mi pecho y sacó un llanto algo ahogado... solo la contenía pero entonces la estreché más acariciando su espalda, intentando darle señales de que se calmara o más bien que podía hacerlo conmigo, aunque al menos de eso sirviera, de pañuelo de lágrimas... ¿qué sucede? le pregunté muy suave... pero ella sólo sollozaba más...

Luego de un rato dejó de llorar, levantó su rostro clavando sus marrones manchados en rojo en los míos... pasé mis manos por sus mejillas secando los últimos rastros de llanto...el corazón lo tenía fuera de control y mis sentidos estaban más despiertos que nunca, la veía tan frágil... tan bella y esos labios que invitaban a más... pero no podía... mi cerebro decía NO! pero mis manos la acercaban más, mis labios la deseaban y ella no se alejaba lo cual dificultaba la orden en mi cabeza...

\- Ranma... dijo abriendo solo un poco...esos labios durazno que moría por besar... me incliné tan solo unos centímetros... quizás demasiado... aléjate! pensé... estaba tan cerca que sentía el calor de su aliento chocar en los míos... entonces... recordé la maldita canasta y su nombre en él... retrocedí dos pasos dejando su contacto que a esas altura me quemaba las entrañas...

\- vamos... te llevaré a casa...ella solo asintió... nos fuimos en silencio todo el trayecto, en tan solo unos minutos la dejé en la puerta de su casa.

\- gracias...

\- no es nada... ya ve que deben estar esperándote... necesitaba que se bajara pronto! sino lo hacía no sabía de lo que sería capaz! pero ella hacía cada segundo más difícil

\- nos vemos en la Universidad, dijo...y justo antes de bajar se volteó y con ambas manos tomó mi rostro llevándolo directo al suyo...

\- lo de hoy no lo olvidaré... gracias

Aceleré a full! pero cómo me hace esto! ¿cree que soy de papel?! ¿qué pasará mañana ahora? o pasado... por más que evito verla y es que esto no se va a acabar mientras vivamos en la misma ciudad! tantas coincidencias! esto no está bien! debo sacarla de aquí... eso haré, no sé cómo pero al menos lo intentaré!

No quería ver a nadie, pero era inevitable cuando entrara a casa ver la cara de mis hermanas y la de papá con reproche, sorpresa fue ver quién esperaba no era nadie de ellos, sino que Shinnosuke lo vi dormido apoyado en el tatami con el celular en la mano.

-Shinno... despierta!

-¿Akane?... dijo muy bajito

-sí...¿qué haces aquí?

-estaba preocupado, tu papá llamó porque no sabía nada de ti...

-quedé sin batería...y mi cartera está en tu casa...

-¿cómo? te viniste caminando hasta aquí

-no precisamente... estuve todo el día en un parque, ya anochecía cuando me encontré con Ranma...

-¿qué?!

-escúchame... fue igual de gentil y me trajo a casa, eso es todo.

-no me ocultas nada, ¿verdad?

-así fue... pero si dudas aún habla con él...

-no quiero verlo! te creo... siento mi conducta de la tarde, estaba molesto contigo... y más al saber que él está tan cerca tuyo...

-no te culpo, debí decirlo lo siento mucho... nos abrazamos en reconciliación, al fin esa angustia menguaba, volvía a sentir su calor tan reconfortante...

-te quiero demasiado Akane, no te quiero perder!

-nunca me has perdido... no digas esas cosas... si te quiero tanto! nos sumergimos en un beso extrañándonos... amaba sus besos suaves y acompasados...

-perdimos un lindo día en tonterías... ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa?

-no cielo, mejor nos vemos mañana...

-esta bien, ¿almorzamos juntos?

-como cada Domingo, te voy a esperar... luego de eso nos despedimos, me sentía más aliviada... pero no podía olvidar todo lo anterior, la confesión de él... su ayuda hace un rato... la discusión con Shinno... todo giraba en torno a él... puse en peligro lo único real que he tenido hasta ahora, el amor que tengo por mi novio, y creo que pese a todo él ya quedó en el pasado.

A trabajar que ya era lunes, decido iba con mi sobre en mano para entregársela al rector, lo había meditado todo el fin de semana, creo que sería lo mejor para ambos, sobre todo para mí. Caminé con punto fijo hacia la oficina, pude ver su espalda justo entrando un momento antes que pudiese entrar, la secretaria no estaba. Así que esperaría a que saliera, estaba sentado afuera de la puerta, impaciente pero de pronto escuché la voz del rector, diciendo:

-por favor, piénsalo un poco más... estamos comenzando el año Miss la necesitamos usted ha levantado una de las áreas más importantes de la Universidad, ya son un poco más de dos años.

-es que creo que necesito ver otras posibilidades...

-Miss Tendo lo comprendo pero no acepto su renuncia... QUÉ! tragué de súbito venía a lo mismo, ese llanto, sin cartera, sola en el parque... ¿acaso era yo el motivo de su mal estar?!

-usted es una excelente maestra no nos deje así...

-está bien, rector lo pensaré un poco más... me levanté de súbito y salí tan rápido como pude. No quería verla, no podría...

El día pasaba lento, al aire se me hacía tan falso intentando concentrarme en mis clases, en los alumnos, estábamos con un grupo de ellos en la cancha de fútbol hablando del partido que se disputaría con otra Universidad, cuando el grupo de las animadoras se acercó a alabar a los jugadores, rápido me retiraba pero una de ellas me atajó tomando mi mano muy deliberadamente.

\- Profesor Saotome!... la observé molesto por su acción soltando su agarre un tanto brusco

\- ¿qué necesitas Mizuki Fukui?

\- bueno, es que... necesito ayuda con algunos movimientos tengo problemas con el "saque"

\- bien, mañana en la clase podemos verlo...respondí escueto!

\- pero es que... pensé que podría ayudarme en el gimnasio más tarde...

\- imposible! mañana, y otra cosa... no olvides con quién hablas!... adiós!

Lo que me faltaba! ya no quiero más problemas si con _ella_ basta y sobra! espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta de su conducta.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la Universidad, iba en dirección a la sala de maestros, desde el fondo pude verlo caminar venía con una camiseta pegada a su anatomía resaltando todo su ejercitado cuerpo, cada músculo y fibra de su ser, hacía un calor de aquellos por lo que se notaba ¿sudado? a brazos descubiertos, su cabello mojado demasiado, ¿se habría duchado? pero qué cosas pienso! un calor comenzó a quemar en medio de mi vientre, muy agradable pero a la vez me asustaba! sin darme cuanta ambos llegamos al marco de la de puerta, él venía distraído leyendo un panfleto nos miramos aunque él estaba más sorprendido, podía sentir su aroma... a cuero y madera mis sentidos se envolvieron de su esencia, sentí que el calor subía por la piel, no nos dijimos nada él solo dio un paso atrás invitándome a pasar primero, y asentí nada más, muy en el fondo agradecí que no lo hiciera, caminé hasta el dispensador de agua, dándole mi espalda no lo podía mirar. Escuchaba comentarios de otros maestros de la pequeña recepción que tenía preparada la Universidad para los docentes y demás trabajadores, con el fin de crear lazos y buena convivencia entre colegas, escuché cuando Daichi muy animado le hablaba a él...

\- bien Saotome! supongo que vas a asistir! nos divertiremos mucho!

\- lo pensaré... respondió sin interés

\- ¿cómo? vamos es una buena ocasión para compartir... ¿acaso tu novia no te deja ir?

\- qué cosas dices! Daichi! hago lo que se me plazca, y ya te dije lo pensaré!

\- solo quedan dos semanas! si te animas me dices para que pases por mí, jajaja

\- para eso quieres que vaya! ¿acaso soy tu chofer?

\- que mal humorado estás hoy Sempai jajaja

Esa semana transcurrió muy tranquila, al fin ya era viernes como siempre cada día lo veía menos, en realidad casi nada, eso ayudaba. Caminaba hacia la salida, hoy Shinnosuke esperaba como siempre, pude ver a corta distancia cuando ambos se vieron cada quien al frente del otro pero a varios metros de distancia, mi novio lo veía con molestia más que eso lo fulminaba! y él como siempre sosteniendo la mirada, desafiante y serio, fueron tan solo unos segundos aceleré el paso y toqué su brazo sacándolo de su cometido, como buen macho quiso marcar a quién le pertenecía, y sin más ha plantado su boca en mis labios, tomándome desprevenida y ante la vista y paciencia de todo mundo, de él! al separarnos pude ver que ya no estaba.

\- ¿cómo estás cielo? preguntaba Shinno

\- bien, no me beses así aquí, recuerda que es mi trabajo... le dije con reproche

\- lo siento, es que te extrañaba...

\- vamos, que papá nos espera para cenar...

\- si

Todo el trayecto mi mente me transportaba a lo recién sucedido, fue realmente incómodo ambos con esa aura negativa, y mi novio no ha dicho nada! debe creer que no los vi. Al menos no los vi peleando, ya no son uno niños ¿no?

\- llegamos linda...dijo sonriente

\- bien, vamos a comer.

La cena pasó con normalidad, ya era tarde y Shinno dormía en mi falda mientras veía televisión, acariciaba su cabeza pensando en que era muy dichosa de tener su amor, aún recuerdo cuando nos volvimos a ver hace un par de años... todo comenzó con una linda amistad, hasta que poco a poco fue ganando un lugar en mi corazón, ayudando a olvidar, aquel amor tan ingrato, del cual solo obtuve un adiós... te quiero tanto! le dije en susurro...

\- no más que yo... dijo asustándome

\- pensé que dormías!

\- un poco, pero la verdad es que ... en ese momento se acomodó a mi lado...

\- qué!

\- te amo Akane!... lo miraba perdida en sus ojos, siempre que hablaba así, brillaba!... me besó con la dulzura de siempre... sus labios eran suaves, los movimientos lentos pero intensos, pasó una mano por detrás de mí cuello atrayéndo con firmeza hacia su cuerpo, la otra mano en mi cintura subía y bajaba por mi espalda, su lengua jugaba con la mía y pronto un calor subía por nuestros cuerpos... _te deseo tanto! _dijo jadeando entre besos... Shinno... no... podemos... intentaba alejarlo pero en realidad no quería, solo que el lugar no era el adecuado..._claro que podemos, _volvió a decir...entonces dejó de besarme y se hundió en mi cuello..._ ¿vamos a mi casa?... _decía sin cesar de besar...provocando un ligero gemido... vamos a mi habitación, dije muy bajito... entonces me tomó el rostro... ¿segura?... solo lo besé, tomé de su mano y lo llevé a la intimidad de mi alcoba, ambos lo deseábamos, esa noche hicimos el amor como nunca, eramos uno solo, y sentí que _aquel fantasma_, no invadía mi intimidad.

Viernes por la noche y no tuve mejor panorama que perderme en algún maldito antro de aquella ciudad! ubiqué mi cuerpo frente al bar, y pedí un buen trago de whisky a las rocas, con la estridente música de fondo más la gente que iba y venía el sitio se veía muy animado, contrario a mi interior, luego de cruzar miradas con el idiota de Shinnosuke, y para colmo la besa encima de mí! sabía lo que hacía! estoy seguro, bebí mi tercer trago de una vez! de solo recordarlo me enerva la sangre! ¿cómo pudo?... y ella! son despreciables! NO! soy un imbécil! ellos tienen algo real, sin embargo... yo no tengo nada! no somos nada! Saotome! hasta cuando seguirás esperando algo. ¿Hasta cuando éste estúpido corazón espera algo que nunca sucederá?! estaba muy concentrado en mi discusión interna cuando...

\- hola, ¿estás sólo? ... dijo una chica de cabello rosa corto casi igual a la melena de _ella, _ojos negros _c_omo la noche, piel blanca como la de_ ella... _labios rosa como los de_ ella... _y con unas piernas y cadera de infarto! pero... No era ella!

\- sí ... le contesté mirando el vacío...

-hombre de pocas palabras... te invito un trago... dijo muy coqueta

\- no gracias...

\- vamos, también ando sola... al menos compartamos eso ¿no?... la miré de soslayo y asentí...

\- me llamo Aimi... dijo, pero no le contesté

\- vaya... siempre eres tan ¿hermético?

\- te pagaré por el trago, no vine a hacer vida social, le dejé unos yenes en la barra y me fui... iba pasando por afuera de los baños cuando sentí que tomaban con fuerza mi brazo, tanto que me tomó por sorpresa! era ella, la peli rosa agarrándome por el cuello de mi chaqueta...

\- pero¿qué mierda te pasa?! le gruñí... entonces ella plantó sus labios en los míos! de improvisto, metió su lengua a fondo! sin censura... y así como atacó, se apartó!

Nos miramos con desafío ambos! sus ojos negros brillaban fuerte bajo las luces del antro, y luego esbozó una media sonrisa, tomé su rostro y la besé... sentía el sabor del brandy que ella había bebido, quería olvidar! por esa noche quería olvidarle! los besos eran intensos y así estuvimos un buen rato, devorándonos entre estocadas de nuestras lenguas, de pronto tomó de mi mano y caminamos hasta afuera, mis piernas andaban por inercia...

\- ¿adónde me llevas? ...

\- vamos, "extraño" ... solo sígueme..

Esa noche a tan solo una cuadra de aquel antro, me vi en el apartamento de la peli rosa, desvistiendo a una mujer que no era _ella_, besando labios que no eran de _ella_, acariciando cada centímetro del cuerpo que no era de _ella_, embistiéndola con fuerza, pero no era_ ella_... escuchando gemidos de una voz que no era de _ella_... siendo uno... pero sin _ella_... solo una noche de sexo, con una _**extraña **_que no era _ella_. 

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Capitulo 6

Parte 6 Nada es Igual

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Hoy amanecí como sintiéndome bien, el sol entibiaba y relajaba mi piel, supe de inmediato que hoy sería un día especial, un día común, mágicamente normal de rutinario devenir, aunque cueste lo disimularé, lo haré! simularé felicidad. Abrí los ojos y a mi lado yacía una mujer que no conocía! me levanté despacio y sin meter ruido, tomé mis ropas y me fui.

Pero qué hice!... caminaba y reprochaba mi actuar! bebí demasiado! eso no justifica nada, ya lo hice y ¿qué?! en realidad por qué sería ¿incorrecto?... _ella _también debe hacerlo con él! eso no es mi problema! puedo hacer lo que se me plazca! entonces por qué mierda me siento fatal!

-Ranma! alguien me llamaba...

-Saotome! espera...

-Ryoga! qué haces... digo ¿cómo estás?

\- uy! pero qué cara traes!

\- sí es que... dormí poco

-ya veo... estabas con _ella_

_\- _cómo se te ocurren idioteces! claro que no!

-¿entonces?

-pasé la noche... con una _extraña_

_-_wow! Saotome... y ¿cómo se llama, le pediste el teléfono?

-por supuesto que no! anoche bebí mucho... solo fue un encuentro casual

-no me digas que no te sabes ni el nombre!

-sí... digo no! ella lo dijo, pero... no lo recuerdo

-tampoco recuerdas ¿que hoy comienzas en el Gimnasio?

-mierda! lo olvidé!

\- idiota! puedes llegar al turno de la tarde, ve a dormir

-lo siento, estaré allí lo prometo

-ya, ya! solo vete!

Hoy comenzaría a usar el pase que me había obsequiado Shinno para el Gym, hace mucho que dejé las prácticas y me hacia falta fortalecer más la musculatura, más ahora que nos preparábamos en la Universidad para el Festival de Verano, se fue muy temprano por la mañana ni siquiera lo sentí levantar. Luego de almorzar iría, él tenía trabajo acumulado por lo que no podríamos vernos en lo que quedaba de día.

Después de un buen sueño, directo a la ducha y al Gimnasio, no podía fallarle a mi amigo, sin contar que era un nuevo empleo, y el dinero extra nunca estaba de más. Almorcé algo ligero y partí.

Ryoga mostraba las instalaciones, y la sala donde debía dar mi clase. Pronto comenzó a llegar gente, unas 20 personas al menos, hice una presentación breve de mi persona y comenzamos a calentar, estaba muy concentrado cuando la veo cruzar el marco de la puerta. Era _ella..._ llevaba puesta una calza deportiva con una camiseta que marcaba muy bien su delineada figura, un cintillo sujetando su melena.

\- Ranma! qué sorpresa... ¿también vienes a la clase?

-hola Akane, pues sí pero soy el que la imparte

-oh ya veo... trabajas aquí también

-comencé hoy, un amigo necesitaba personal

-que bien!

-bueno si te quedas, comienza a calentar que ya comenzó el resto

-ok

Y así pasó una hora y media, ella se quedó. Intenté no prestarle atención para concentrarme en mi tarea, pero de vez en vez la observaba, a quién engaño si estuve toda la maldita clase pendiente de ella!, cuando al fin terminó todos se despedían y tendría media hora de descanso antes de que llegara el otro grupo, pronto el murmullo de los asistentes cesó, fui a mi bolso a cambiarme la camiseta, ya me la había sacado cuando la veo por el espejo observándome.

-pensé que estaba solo...

-sí... ya me voy, estuvo excelente la clase gracias!

-no era necesario que te quedaras para decirme eso, lo dije con una mueca en la cara

-sí, es que... ella comenzó a avanzar a pasos lentos pero largos hasta mí...

-¿qué sucede?

-lo que dijiste... ese día en el árbol... era...¿real?

Pero cómo puede pensar que estaba bromeando, con eso! y ¿por qué quiere saberlo? justo ahora!

-no creo que sea el lugar más apto para hablar de ello, además tu me conoces bien, eso no era una broma!... le dije con sorna esquivando su mirada...

-tienes razón, lo siento... solo quería aclararlo... es solo... que... nunca te vi tan sincero

-ya no somos niños Akane... pero despreocúpate porque solo fue un arranque de sinceridad!

-¿cómo?!

-eso! solo lo dije porque lo sentía! pero no haré nada por ello! intento continuar, así como tú lo haces.

-entiendo, entonces ¿por qué lo dijiste?...sentía su tono molesto, y cada vez se acercaba más!

-ya lo dije! solo fue un arrebato! aveces soy muy impulsivo

-¿así? no es común andar por la vida diciendo que amas a otra persona ¿sabes?...maldición! me dio justo ahí! donde más dolía, tenía sus ojos clavados en los míos esperando una respuesta, y ¿qué le digo ahora?... no te acerques más! no lo hagas!

-eso no tiene caso ya! pude decir al fin

-entiendo tu posición Ranma, pero mientes!

-¿perdón?!

-lo que escuchase! no te creo nada! eres un mentiroso, abrí la mandíbula por sus dichos, ¿cómo se atreve?!

-no tienes idea! no sabes nada, y no lo sabrás nunca! ya estaba más que enfadado, esto era una provocación!

-pues tienes razón! dijo golpeando mi pecho en seco a mano abierta...

-Akane basta!

-tienes toda la razón no tengo idea! para qué decir todo eso luego de tantos años! de seguro es una de tus malditas burlas ¿no? como cuando decías que cocinaba horrible que un día te mataría con mi comida, o como cuando me recalcabas lo fea que era ¿cierto?

-tu comenzaste esto! no entiendo a qué vienen esos reclamos

-no te reclamo nada idiota! desde cuando te crees tan importante en mi vida para pensar eso!

-esto es el colmo! además de escuchar tus estupideces me insultas!

-adiós mentiroso!... volteó para irse pero a esas alturas me tenía de malas al límite! la tomé de un brazo y la acerqué tanto hasta mí que quedamos a muy poca distancia, nos miramos desafiantes cada quién no cedía ante el otro...

-no soy un MENTIROSO!

-suéltame!

-retractate!

-claro que no!

-Akane! la sujeté firme contra mi pecho la tensión era cada vez más intensa que la anterior, y ella se veía condenadamente hermosa y sensual con ese brillo aperlado por la actividad anterior, su aroma a cerezas nublaba mis sentidos, y el maldito enojo disipaba pero entonces el calor que sentía comenzaba a quemar por su cercanía, de nuevo mi corazón revolucionaba a mil! y si no se iba... no la dejaría ir nunca más!

De pronto escuché otra voz...

-Saotome! ... levanté la vista para ver a Ryoga en la entrada de la sala, solté su agarre y se fue alejando lentamente... no dijo nada solo se marchó pasando con total indiferencia por el lado de mi amigo.

-pero qué rayos! ¿Saotome?

-nada, solo discutíamos!

-eres un idiota! dijo al tiempo que golpeaba mi espalda

-pero que les pasa a todos ustedes! primero ella ahora tu!

-discutiendo no la vas a conquistar!

-quién te dijo que estaba en plan de conquista!

-pero si estabas a punto de besarla! no te hagas!

-nada de eso!... bueno... quizás...pero en realidad discutíamos! ella me provoca es una pesada mal humorada! marimacho!

-imbécil! no empieces quieres... no conmigo, si a leguas te mueres por ella

-ya no quiero seguir con el tema

-bien faltan 5 minutos! ye llega el otro grupo... solo asentí y continué con mi día

Es un idiota! un mentiroso con todas sus letras! caminaba furibunda por la calle, como tan tonta de creerle lo que dijo ese día! siempre he sido solo eso, una broma en su vida una mala experiencia! una obligación! que no pudo cumplir! esto solo confirma lo que siempre he sabido, ¿por qué me duele aún?... acaso ¿es mi orgullo herido?... nunca me amó de verdad, tan ilusa como siempre Akane Tendo, eres una pobre y tonta ilusa!

Fue así como transcurrieron los días, luego de ese encuentro en el gimnasio no la vi más! sabía escabullirse, pero era lo mejor. No verla ayudaba a que no doliera tanto, un mes completo ya y sentía que habían pasado demasiadas cosas con ella en tan corto tiempo, eramos como una maldita bomba de tiempo! cada que nos veíamos surgía una situación incomoda, un acercamiento tan deseado como doloroso, tenerla cerca pero a la vez muy lejos, me retorcía las entrañas!

Este Sábado era la fiesta de la Universidad para los Maestros y todo personal de ella, no estaba seguro de ir, hasta que mi buen amigo terminó de convencerme con sus palabras...

_**Flashback...**_

_"Déjate de idioteces! y ve! ella irá de seguro, no te limites ni te arrepientas de nada, eso te distraerá, ella estará con su circulo, y tu con el tuyo"_

_**Fin del Flashback...**_

Y con eso en mente, iría a la fiesta! y es que el atolondrado de amigo que tengo tenía mucha razón, ella en lo suyo, y yo en lo mío.

*Tres días después, Día de la Fiesta...

Un día un tanto estresante, un almuerzo con mamá fue como ir a dar declaración a la estación de policías! experta en sacar información como si hubiese tomado algún tipo de condenado curso especial para solo saber que carajos me pasa!, menos mal y el viejo la frenó un poco cuando ya me vi acorralado, lanzó un buen salva vidas, la vi muy cerca fue un verdadero alivio. Después de dar mis clases en el Gym, que por cierto ella no regresó luego de la "discusión" que tuvimos. Un buen baño, ropa semi formal, las llaves del carro y a la Universidad, claro no sin antes pasar por el pesado de Daichi que había fastidiado todo el día en mi móvil para que lo pasara a buscar.

Terminaba de arreglar mi vestido, algo corto pensé... ésta Nabiki y sus gustos había logrado convencerme de usar aquel vestido azul noche con pequeños destellos en la zona del busto, a hombros descubiertos, caía en una pequeña campana alrededor de mis muslos pero quedaba más arriba de mis rodillas, era bastante cómodo pese a lo diminuto que era para mi gusto, mi melena decorada con pequeño broche en forma de alas, un sobre de mano unos par de tacón no muy altos, una de mis compañeras pasaría por mí en unos 10 minutos, última mirada en el espejo y la verdad es que me sorprendí al ver lo bien que me quedaba...

-sonríe hermanita... dijo Kasumi asomada en el marco de la puerta

-te ves impactante! Akane... te dije que era perfecto para ti, marca todos tus atributos, no entiendo tu insistencia en no mostrar la hermosa mujer en la que te has convertido.

-gracias... dije con mis mejillas coloreadas, toma el celular saca una foto quiero enviársela a Shinno, ha quedado con las ganas de vernos hoy.

-bien! sonríe!

Justo a tiempo, Mei llegaba por mí.

En el carro de Ranma...

\- lo vamos a pasar genial! ya verás Saotome

\- eso espero, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-ya son 4 años

-vaya... entonces ya sabes como son las fiestas de bienvenida

-claro! hay muy buen ambiente, baile, buena bebida la verdad es que muy entretenido, hasta hacen concursos, todo para que nos unamos más como colegas.

-bien Daichi, es perfecto vamos a pasarlo bien entonces!.. el entusiasmo de mi colega era enorme en comparación a las pocas ganas que tenía de bajar del carro, pero ya estaba ahí.

**Las 9 pm exactas...**

Charlábamos de trivialidades con un grupo de maestros, la música ya sonaba y el rector se paseaba junto a otras autoridades dando la bienvenida a cada uno de sus maestros y demás personal. Ella no estaba, de seguro no quiso venir pensé... muy equivocado estaba cuando la veo cruzar la puerta, se veía hermosa! debía controlarme y no ser tan obvio, pero al parecer Daichi ya se había dado cuenta...

-Miss Tendo es hermosa ¿cierto?...dijo cerca de mi oído

-claro que no!.. respondí molesto o más bien incómodo... unos malditos celos enfermizos afloraban por mi piel, y cómo no si todo mundo la miraba y ella brillaba.

-vamos Saotome!, solo un tonto diría eso... ya sé que te mueve el piso jajaja

-cállate!

-no seas tan tímido, qué tiene si te gusta eso es de lo más normal, a mí me gusta y al menos podemos admirar su belleza, aunque ella ya tiene novio.

-creo que no deberías beber más! estás hablando idioteces

-sácala a bailar! todos terminaremos bailando

-Daichi eres como un insecto bien molesto lo ¿sabías?

-sí lo sé... lo miré incrédulo pero ambos soltamos una carcajada, no tenía remedio...

Así pasaba la noche, y tal como había dicho mi buen colega el ambiente era bastante ameno, muchos bailaban otros ya pasados de copas, y otros solo conversábamos entre risas, logré relajarme un poco, entonces bajaron las luces y la compañera de ella, Mei se acercó hasta mí para invitarme a bailar, sorprendido no pude negarme y luego de un buen golpe en la espalda y aliento de mis colegas barones accedí ante la petición de ella, la música era lenta y notaba su "alegría" en el rostro, me abrazó pasando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzamos a movernos muy lento.

-sabes una cosa Saotome...dijo casi cantando

-dime

-estás bien guapo! todas aquí quieren bailar contigo, y ya ves... fui la única que se atrevió...

-vaya, gracias por el cumplido... no creo que sea así hay muchos buenos prospectos...

-pues... puede ser... pero es que tú eres bien singular, con ese par de ojos y el cuerpo que te gastas cualquiera cae a tus pies... la colega cada que hablaba aumentaba mi maldito ego...

-ya no sigas, que es incómodo... le dije justo cuando me encontraba con la mirada acusadora de _ella!_

-no pensé que fueras tímido Saotome... al fin ya terminaba la canción

-luego bailamos otra compañero, dijo rosada...

-claro...contesté en ese momento la vi salir.. y como siempre mi cerebro daba la orden incorrecta, la seguí ...

Anduve un buen rato... pero no la encontraba, llegué hasta las canchas cerca de la piscina, la noche estaba estrellada y templada, ya me daba por vencido cuando la vi parada al borde de la ésta mirando el cielo, era una postal digna de recordar, una más a mis recuerdos, crucé rápido hasta llegar a ella, una vez más!

-¿por qué me sigues? dijo sin mirar, estaba a su espalda

-no lo sé...

-ja! no sabes nada ¿cierto?

-¿por qué la ironía?

-sabes que te odio!...sentí como una maldita punzada directo en el centro de mi corazón, de todas las cosas posibles, no esperaba eso.

-muy en el fondo... sí... pero quiero creer que dentro de ese gentil corazón no guardas resentimientos...

-eres iluso... mentiroso...y no sabes nada!

-sigues con eso!

-lo mantengo!

-¿qué quieres de mi?..le dije ahogado, en ese momento volteó y pude ver sus ojos aguados llenos de rabia y pena...

-ya me sé todos tus trucos Saotome! solo corre igual que la última vez...

-ya veo...me largaré si eso es lo que deseas!

-vete de una buena vez! gritó ronca.. golpeando mi pecho con sus puños, pero no eran fuertes, más dolía lo que salía de su boca...

-vete! y no vuelvas!... no te necesito!...cada palabra venía acompañada de un golpe en mi pecho

-claro que lo haré! así podrás ser feliz!

-cállate! dijo acompañando lo último de una bofetada que me dejó mirando el suelo, el ardor por la mejilla pronto asomó...sentía mucha rabia e impotencia, porque no comprendía su actuar, si se la pasaba ignorándome...

-qué mierda te pasa Akane! si no soy nada ni nadie en tu vida, por qué me reclamas y me tildas de mentiroso! te dije ese día que todo fue un arrebato de sinceridad, no he mentido! de pronto noté como tantas otras veces que la tenía agarrada firme de sus hombros...

-no...no..lo sé... ya déjame quieres!

-No! dímelo! habla y dime que me odias! pero esta vez mirándome a los ojos

-ya suéltame! comenzó a tironear mi ropa

-vamos dilo! ¿no estabas muy dispuesta recién?, de hecho lo dijiste...

-hay actitudes que duelen...cosas que confunden...y el orgullo que distancia...

-¿qué? entonces tu orgullo puede más y por eso quieres que me vaya

-ya déjame...no quiero... dijo mientras zarandeaba mi camisa...tanto que ambos resbalamos cayendo ella primero al agua y luego yo encima pues no soltaba mi ropa...

Lo más rápido que pude nade para sacarla del agua, la abracé a mi pecho y la elevé lo más que pude, ella tosía pero al parecer estaba bien.

Ahí nos encontrábamos en la situación más comprometedora, ella en mis brazos ambos sumergidos a medio cuerpo en una esquina de la piscina.

-¿estás bien? le dije alzando su rostro hacia mí

-sí... gracias

-¿nunca aprendiste a nadar?

-no... dijo mirando hacia el lado

-Akane yo... no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder... es solo que...creo que nadie nunca entenderá lo que siento... la vida duele demasiado aquí sin ti... lucho con el silencio... si me quieres ya no me verás...pero si menos me quieres ya no estaré aquí, me iré como tu lo deseas, lo juro. Pero al menos... lo pensé muy rápido npeeo qué rayos! Ya no perdía nada con decirlo... permite llevarme un beso de tus labios...

-Ranma...no...

.shuuuu sí lo sé... soy un idiota y no tengo derecho a pedirte nada... sus manos mojadas se posaban en mi cuello, sentía el calor de su cuerpo en el mío... la situación... la sangre... la adrenalina.. su boca era irresistible! no soportaba la presión! ya no más! toqué su nuca suavemente y la acerqué tanto que nuestros alientos agitados por el momento chocaban entre sí, me faltaba el aire... nada pasaba por mi mente en ese momento, solo su boca frente a mí y su cuerpo en mis brazos...de pronto dijo... _no me sueltes ... _solo negué...ya de qué servía hablar... si era perfecto, un accidente malditamente perfecto!la atmósfera era encantadora y más a su lado...quiero salir de esta condenada prisión, aunque fuese por un momento...ella cerró sus ojos, no sé si por miedo de lo que pasaría, o por que le disgustaba la idea de besarla... sería mi fin estaba seguro, lo haría y que se cayera el cielo si era necesario, podría morir no me importaba, solo anelaba ese contacto... rosé nuestras narices húmedas, sentí su cuerpo estremecer y posé al fin mis labios en los suyos... pequeñas corrientes pinchaban cada fibra de mi cuerpo, sus labios eran suaves y dulces...me hundí solo un poco sobre ellos provocando que abriera levemente la puerta de su boca, poco a poco fui moviendo mis labios saboreando cada contacto hasta que mi lengua reclamaba la suya, de lento y pausado pasó a pura pasión su lengua se enredaba con la mía en un excitante baile que solo inducía a más, aquel era nuestro primer y único beso real! el que esperé por años, con el que soñé infinidad de veces, nadie le apostaba a que hoy fuese feliz, pero cupido se apiadó de mi. Debía soltarla, debía dejarla ir... ella nunca sería mía... ella ya era de otro...esto solo era algo que nos debíamos y nada más! no sé cuanto tiempo estuve besándola pero fue la sensación más exquisita que pude vivir, poco a poco fui alejando su rostro del mío, cómo dolía dejar ese encuentro, pero no podía abusar, ya era mucho.

La observé tan enamorado como el primer día que la vi, la amaba con locura! ella al fin abrió sus ojos, que brillaban tan peculiares bajo la luz de la luna, la levanté para dejarla en la orilla de la piscina, luego salí y le ayudé a levantarse, no había nada más que decir. Aún sentía la hinchazón en mis labios, ese exhuberante pálpito que dejaba su boca...

-todos preguntarán porque estamos mojados... dijo tímida

-pues le diremos que te vi caer, y que tuve que nadar para salvarte... aunque fue así...los detalles, solo son nuestros...ella solo asintió...

-Ranma quiero que...

-no te preocupes... déjalo así...

Una vez llegamos allí, nos prestaron unos buzos secos del gimnasio cada quien se separó y lo mejor por esa noche era alejarme de ella, por que si la volvía a ver... si acaso hubiese la remota posibilidad de tenerla cerca no la soltaría más, y nada sería igual.

_**Continuará...**_


	7. Capitulo 7

Parte 7 Adiós

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Aunque fui yo quién decidió que ya no más, cómo cuesta olvidarte... cómo dueles, cómo olvidar tantas cosas vividas, la primera vez que te vi, tantas aventuras, tantas locuras, ¿cómo olvidar ese beso?, el espejo frente a mí mostraba lo real de mi corazón, y con mis dedos en los labios rememoraba la escena una y otra vez, fue una sensación muy contradictoria, aún no lo comprendo, o quizás no quiero comprender que me sentí como un alma libre, esa es la verdad! cuando nos fundimos en ese beso tan delirante como cautivante que en esta noche estrellada pude mirar la bendita luna y confesar que una tarde en el pasado comencé a morir por ti.

Menos mal en casa ya todos dormían, no tuve que dar cuenta de mis fachas, sola en mi habitación no dejaba de pensar en todo, por qué ahora! cuando ya estaba sumida en el olvido, cuando al fin quise volver abrir mi corazón, cuando no puedo permitir que salga lo que siento del cofre donde lo tenía sellado, no ahora! cómo podría decepcionar a mi querido Shinno, después de todo con él me siento segura y querida, un equilibrio que no lograba hace tanto. Debo decirle lo que sucedió, no podría mirarlo a los ojos. Aunque arriesgue perderlo.

¿Dónde estoy? ...escuchaba unos pasos acercarse... un bosque! ¿pero cómo llegué aquí?

-Ranma!... era su voz...

-Akane, estoy aquí!... de pronto la vi aparecer por en medio de unos arbustos, se veía hermosa vistiendo una yucata rosa estampada en flores amarillas, y con una sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera...

-pero qué haces aquí! dijo al tiempo que me besaba en los labios... no entendía un carajo! pero quería más de ese dulce contacto...

-¿por qué me ves así? preguntaba ella...

-bésame! le dije exigente.. a lo que ella respondió de inmediato, saboreaba sus besos igual que esa noche en la piscina, cada segundo más intenso que el anterior, el deseo de hacerla mía volvía la situación muy excitante, apoyados en en un gran árbol la brisa de verano y el aroma a flores invadían mis sentidos pero más su fragancia, sentía sus pequeñas y suaves manos en mi pecho, subían y bajaban sus dedos haciendo que la piel se erizara y deseara aún más, quería todo de ella, mi cuerpo la anhelaba tanto como sus vehementes besos! sentía que su lengua exigía más y más y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, la haría mía! ahí! sólo éramos nosotros! y ese hermoso paisaje, pero de pronto comencé a sentir frío! abrí los ojos y noté que ya no estaba soleado, el cielo se había cerrado, unas gotas de lluvia bajaban por sus mejillas, la dejé de besar y su rostro no era el mismo de un principio, eso me asustó! solo vi dolor y amargura, igual que aquel día cuando le dije adiós, entonces apareció él! venía por ella, un miedo que quemaba mis entrañas comenzó a subir hasta mi pecho, él solo sonreía victorioso, la tomó de su mano y la apartó de mi lado sin más! gritaba su nombre pero ella no escuchaba, no podía oír mis gritos desesperados! nunca pudo oír que la amaba.

Desperté sudando frío! era una maldita pesadilla! una muy cruel, pensé... mi pecho subía y bajaba alterado, la sensación de amargura y soledad me acompañó por lo que restaba de noche.

En algún lugar del centro de Nerima...

*Entrando llamada...

-¿diga?

-dime que lograste hacer lo que te pedí

-pues sí y no

-¿cómo es eso?

-fue muy fácil llevarlo a la cama

-lo sabía! entonces ¿qué salió mal?

-pues, cuando desperté ya no estaba

-entonces no quedaste de verlo de nuevo! te dije que debías usar todos tus encantos, eres un fracaso

-ey! no seas así... aunque comprendo muy bien tus celos! ese hombre es intenso! cualquier mujer lo querría de amante.

-por favor! cállate ¿quieres?, ahora tendré que ver el modo de que lo vuelvas a ver

-pues no tengo ningún problema en pasar otra noche con ese hombre, te aseguro que esta vez no lo dejaré ir tan fácil.

-eso lo veremos...

-bueno ¿cuándo te veo?

-no lo sé, solo espera mi llamada

*Fin de la llamada...

El fin de semana pasó lento e interminable, quise hablar con Shinno pero él estuvo muy ocupado con su negocio, comenzaría a full las clases con mis alumnos en el teatro y el baile del festival que pronto anunciaba el fin del verano, revisaba unas coreografías en el computador dentro de la sala de maestros, cuando lo vi acompañado de Daichi tomando un café comentando lo del sábado por la noche, intenté concentrarme en mi tarea, él nunca me vio o al menos supo muy bien como ignorar mi presencia, lo cual agradecí. Terminé de grabar lo que le enseñaría en clases a mis pupilas, caminé para coger un vaso de agua muy cerca de donde estaba sentado, él se levantó a servir otra tasa, estaba junto a mí, demasiado cerca, no podía levantar la vista, y a penas de reojo lograba darme cuenta de que ni siquiera miraba, solo veía la tasa y nada más! nuestros brazos a tan solo el borde de tocarse y sentía un calor muy incómodo, volteó para verme y solo vi un par de azules tan vacíos como lo estaba mi vaso antes de llenar, fue tan frío que el calor se fue de cuajo y un escalofrío bajó hasta mis piernas, un leve temblor hacía que mis rodillas se sintiesen débiles, pero respiré profundo y caminé hasta la salida, ¿a eso se refería? lo más probable, seguiría con su vida, por que la mía ya estaba hecha, era lo mejor sin dudas, lo aceptaba pero ¿por qué dolía?. Continué con mi día, intentando no pensar en ello.

-Akane!.. era Mei

-Hola ¿cómo estás?

-bien, ¿estás muy ocupada?

-en 10 minutos comienzo una clase

-solo te pido 5 por favor, acompáñame

-por qué tanto misterio, ¿qué sucede?

-amiga tu sabes que tu opinión es muy importante, por eso necesito preguntarte algo

-dime que ya tengo curiosidad

-pues quiero saber, ¿qué te parece Saotome?

-a qué...te refieres!

-es que quisiera saber más de él, quizás invitarlo a salir o lo que sea

-¿te gusta?

-¿y a quién no? si está bien guapo, pero quisiera conocerlo un poco más

-eres libre de hacer lo que quieras Mei no entiendo tu pregunta

-bueno, es que cómo ustedes se conocen de antes, podrías ayudarme con eso

-imposible, y no es cosa de voluntad, es solo que no somos amigos y ahora somos colegas entonces no quiero mezclar las cosas.

-ya veo... bueno lo intentaré!

-claro no pierdes nada

-bien no te quito más tiempo, gracias por escucharme... esboce una media sonrisa

¿Por qué todo se torna más complicado?, no debería preocuparme ¿cierto? es más de seguro hacen linda pareja, Mei es muy bonita con su cabello dorado y esos ojos verdes podría enamorarlo ¿no?

Luego de terminar la clase de danza y practicar unas 5 veces la coreografía con las chicas, debíamos desocupar el gimnasio pues tocaba deporte, terminé de ordenar y guardar alguno de los accesorios que usaríamos en una enorme caja, para qué tan grande si ni siquiera se llena, pensé. La tomé con ambas manos lo cual dificultaba mi visual, di unos cuantos pasos hasta que que choqué de golpe con algo y caí sentada con la caja sobre mis piernas. Levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con su enorme espalda y hombros anchos cubiertos por una camiseta que dejaba notar su tan trabajado cuerpo, ladeó su cabeza y creo que no lo moví ni un milímetro, me vió y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-pero ¿cómo me chocas así? dijo con tono burlón...parpadee unos segundos, y lo vi con mala cara

-pues cómo te cruzas!

-ni siquiera te vi, dame tu mano... dijo extendiendo la suya, dudé como siempre pero igualmente la tomé...incómodo contacto...

-bien! será mejor que lleve esta caja a su lugar

-no te molestes, puedo hacerlo para que no vuelvas a caer, dijo más burlón y sin soltar mi mano

-qué majadero eres Saotome! solté su agarre irritada, no te vi, lo siento

-ese golpe no fue nada si fuiste tú la que cayó al suelo, solo lo miré y caminé hasta la pequeña sala donde debía guardar la caja, ¿cómo lo hace? pensé... unas veces es un idiota, otras es muy amable, otras su frialdad me congela, y otras y única como esa noche... de pronto escuché la voz de una mujer, asomé a ver y era mi amiga y colega Mei, algo le decía y él sonreía como bobo, luego vi que ella le pasaba un papel a lo cual éste lo recibió sin más, sus risitas comenzaron a molestarme de sobre manera, no tanto por mi amiga, ya sabía de su interés por él pero Ranma no se quedaba atrás y hasta estoy segura de que le correspondía el coqueteo, nunca lo vi en una situación así, de cierta forma me ha indignado su estúpida risa, salí dando un portazo caminé por el lado de ambos sin mirarlos directo a la salida.

Pero qué humor se gasta hoy, pensé mientras terminaba de hablar con Mei quien me ha dado su número para que la llame más tarde, ya veo para donde va esto, ella es muy linda pero no ando buscando nada ahora, luego inventaré algo o hasta que perdí el papel.

Iba caminando hacia el estacionamiento, terminaba el día al fin cuando me encuentro con la escena más desagradable, ya debería acostumbrarme pero qué rayos! no soporto a ese tipo, estaba con su maldita sonrisa y brazos abiertos esperándola a la salida, y peor ella le correspondía con la más dulce sonrisa, recordé el papel! ¿dónde lo dejé?, claro en mi chaqueta, estaba en eso cuando una voz femenina toca mi hombro, era Mei.

-Saotome ya te vas

-sí... ¿te llevo? dije casi sin pensar, ¿pero qué hago?!

-de veras! chillo emocionada, me carcomió el orgullo los miré de reojo y pude notar que ambos nos veían...

-pues claro, vamos sube... pasé por el lado de ellos sin mirar.

-¿Saotome puedo preguntarte algo?...dijo ella mientras conducía

-primero deja de llamarme por el apellido, solo Ranma ¿esta bien? y claro que puedes preguntar

-estupendo! ¿sientes algo por Miss Akane? menos mal llevaba firme el volante frené de golpe, ella me vio confundida, y pronto puse marcha.

\- lo siento... ¿por qué haces esa pregunta?

-no es necesario que contestes, ya vi tu respuesta...dijo con voz apagada

-¿de qué hablas? no he dicho nada

-ustedes tuvieron algo en el pasado ¿no?, ella aún te importa

-Mei escucha, es verdad nos conocemos desde muy jóvenes, pero ahora solo somos colegas y nada más.

-ella dijo lo mismo

-¿lo ves?... espera un momento! ¿ella dijo?... ¿hablaste con ella de mí?

-si, de hecho le pedí ayuda para... acercarme a ti pero ella se negó diciendo que solo son compañeros de trabajo.

-exacto! solo eso y además ella tiene novio

-eso es lo de menos!

-¿por qué lo dices?

-aún no se casan y ... bueno se nota que ustedes se tienen confianza, si ella quisiera algo contigo estaría en todo su derecho! eso último lo dijo con molestia, paré el auto.

-¿Mei por qué dices eso? la miré serio

-por nada en especial

-no lo creo, siento que tuviste otra intención

-si la quieres solo lucha por ella, no seas tonto...¿qué?! pensé

-no entiendo nada, se supone que la idea es que nosotros intentemos algo, y ahora me dices que luche por ¿Akane?... ¿quién te dijo que siento cosas por ella?

-te he visto mirarla

-pero eso lo hace cualquiera

-puede ser...

-bien! qué te parece si dejamos de hablar de ella, ahora dame tu dirección y el viernes vamos a ver una película juntos...ella me vio sorprendida

-¿de veras quieres hacerlo?

-qué tiene de malo, ¿quieres ir conmigo al cine sí o no?

-sí! ...dijo segura

Volví a encender el auto y la fui a dejar, de regreso a mi apartamento no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que dijo, estaba casi seguro de que ella sabía algo y no lo quiso mencionar, de alguna forma le haría decirme la verdad, solo debo ganarme su confianza.

Al parecer Mei va enserio con Ranma, no debo pensar en ellos. No es mi asunto!

-Akane!... una vez...

-Akane!...dos veces...

-cielo ¿qué te pasa?

-¿ah?... nada lo siento estaba distraída

-bien, vamos a cenar donde quieras...dijo sonriendo

-mejor vamos a casa

-pero cielo, quiero cenar contigo a solas

-esta bien, vamos!

*Luego de cenar...

-estuvo delicioso!...dijo entusiasmado

-sí

-¿quieres decirme algo?...te noto extraña, no creo que sea por Saotome! ¿cierto?

-claro que no!...por qué soy tan obvia!

\- cielo ¿por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo? dijo muy suelto de cuerpo al tiempo que escupía mi bebida por sus dichos

-estás loco! mi papá sueña con que me haga cargo de su dojo y no estamos ni casados...

-por favor amor eso del dojo ya está pasado de moda, déjalo para gente bruta que solo le importa ese "arte"

-¿perdón?! gente bruta!

-no lo tomes a mal, solo quiero decir que es una costumbre muy antigua eso ya no se ve, además nosotros nos amamos, me gustaría que vivieras conmigo ¿qué tiene de malo?

-nada, pero...

-pero nada cielo, si nosotros no estamos casados pero no llevamos una relación adolescente ¿no?... además si eso fuera el problema, créeme que ya me hubiese casado.

-creo que tomas todo muy a la ligera, no es tan fácil... además tu vives con tu abuelo aún.

-eso no sería problema, le dejo esa casa a mi abuelo y buscamos algo para nosotros, vamos qué dices! ...insistía tomando mis manos esperando una respuesta

-lo pensaré, pero no te prometo nada... no quiero que te hagas ilusiones ¿ok?

-esta bien, quizás es muy precipitado... pero me conformo con que al menos lo pienses dijo mientras posaba sus labios en los míos.

De regreso a casa quedamos en ir al cine por un estreno, hace mucho no íbamos y me pareció una buena idea.

-recuerda que no te veré hasta el viernes cielo, te quiero dijo con un enorme abrazo

-cuándo me vas a decir dónde queda tu negocio ¿eh?... esos viajes tan inesperados Shinno

-cielo ya sabes que son negocios, muy aburrido pero deja ganancias... es solo trabajo

-bueno, solo cuídate ¿ok? nos dimos un último beso y se fue.

Más tarde en el centro de Nerima...

-ya no te necesito!

-no me digas...

-claro! otra ya lo tiene ocupado y lo mejor es gratis!

-bastardo! ¿cómo lo haces?

-aveces las cosas solo se dan... así es como debe ser... ella es mía! y pronto será mi esposa

-bueno...ya sabes que cuando necesites que ataque a ese hombre solo debes llamar, ahora me largo.

-espera un momento! no te he dicho que puedas irte!

-debo trabajar!

-pues ¿quién es tu maldito jefe?

-eso díselo tú!

-digamos que tengo ciertas influencias...con tu jefe...

-wow! vamos a ver... de verdad ¿quieres que me quede?...hace rato que no lo hacemos, desde que tienes a tu amada...

-ya cállate! ...dijo plantando su boca en los labios de la peli rosa, metiendo su lengua a fondo sin escrúpulos!

*Viernes...

Así pasaron los días un par de veces más acerqué a Mei hasta su casa, la verdad era que me sentía a gusto con ella, era simpática y muy franca, además de bonita sus rizos dorados llegaban hasta su cintura y unos ojos verdes que como un par de esmeraldas brillaban más cuando charlábamos.

-te veo en el estacionamiento, dijo ella con señas desde la esquina del pasillo, solo asentí.

-me alegra que se lleven tan bien, dijo una voz tan inconfundible como el aroma que pasó por mis narices y estremeció todo mi ser.

-sí, somos amigos

-ella no te quiere de amigo

-lo sé

-no le hagas ilusiones ni juegues con ella, es mi amiga y la aprecio mucho

-no te preocupes, no suelo hacer eso!

-viene de muy cerca la indicación ¿no crees?..dijo antes de salir y dejarme con la palabra en la boca...¿qué fue eso?...¿celos?! ...o solo su mal humor de siempre!

Casi que corrí al ver a Shinno en la salida, se veía tan guapo esperando...

-veo que alguien me ha extrañado...dijo cubriéndome con sus brazos, mientras hundía mi rostro en su pecho...

-fueron muchos días... ya estoy acostumbrada

-por eso quiero que vivamos juntos... dijo muy meloso a mi oído

-ya vamos por la película...

-no me evada Miss... esto es serio

-vamos..dije que lo pensaría...

-bueno pero seguiré insistiendo...me regaló una de sus sonrisas y subimos al auto rumbo al cine.

Mei ya había comprado las entradas, por horario al final nos juntamos en el mismo cine, compramos unas palomitas y un par de sodas y ya solo quedaba disfrutar, ni idea de qué se trataba la película.

-Mei se supone que era yo el que te invitó al cine

-¿si?

-sí! compraste las entradas y no sé qué vamos a ver...

-no te preocupes, las próximas van por tu cuenta

-esta bien

-es de acción, dicen que es muy entretenida... menos mal no eligió una de esas bobadas románticas... pensé

Nos acomodamos justo a tiempo, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pisé un cine, ya ni siquiera sé qué rayos hago aquí! ... cierto! debo saber más de lo que Mei sabe y no quiso decir... la película avanza rápido, es entretenida..de pronto Mei voltea a verme, la miro dudoso...

-¿ya la viste?

-¿qué?

-que si ya la viste!

-dijiste que era un estreno, no hay forma de que ...

-eres un bobo! dijo golpeando mi pierna...mujeres! quién las entiende!

-Akane está más allá... a mi derecha con su novio

-claro que no!

-que coincidencia, ¿no crees?

-Mei, deja de estar pendiente de ella y disfruta la bendita película!¿quieres?

-ok, ok no te enojes Ranma...rodé mis ojos, no sin antes comprobar que efectivamente estaba en la fila de abajo solo unos asientos más allá. ¡Maldita coincidencia!de lo más acaramelada con el idiota ese. Al carajo! abracé a Mei y la acerqué hasta mí, noté que me vio extrañada pero no se quejó y así vimos todo el resto de película.

*Saliendo del cine...

Fui al baño mientras Mei esperaba en el pasillo, cuando ya iba de vuelta y no tardé ni 5 minutos, ahí estaba saludando a su amiga y ¿cómo no? muy acompañada del novio del año. Él la sujetaba firme de la cintura, mientras escuchaba lo que ellas decían... maldito mal nacido! si la situación fuese distinta, si tan solo ella sintiera lo mismo por mí, le parto la jeta! a ver si sigue sonriendo. Caminé despacio esperando a que ellos se largaran pero no! por dios! acaso no se ven todos los días!

-Ranma! ya tardabas dijo Mei... qué! si solo fueron 4 minutos pensé...

-Hola Akane... saludé resignado

-Ranma... que tal... mi novio, aunque ustedes ya...

-sí ...si no hace falta ¿cierto? lo miré con ganas de matarlo pero él también hizo lo mismo

-Ranma... ellos van a beber algo y Shinnosuke nos ha invitado que te parece terminar la cita en parejas, suena divertido... dijo muy entusiasta! tanto! que me dieron ganas de mandarla al carajo!

-no lo creo, tenía pensado otra cosa dije rápido a ver si me seguía la corriente, pero mi compañera no entendió ninguna maldita señal! y unos minutos más tarde estábamos en algún antro bastante moderno, con música de fondo y compartiendo con el idiota un trago de whisky.

Ellas solo reían mientras yo tenía la batalla real más absurda de mi vida! solo nos mirábamos con infinito desprecio ninguno bajaba la mirada apenas y parpadeaba era la situación más insufrible de la vida!

-ey! chicos! Shinno!

-dime cielo..dijo el muy bastardo

-vamos a bailar...

-por supuesto, respondió muy complaciente

-¿Ranma quieres ir?

-no

-oh...veo que no te gustó venir...

-lo siento Mei... es que no comprendes...

-por que no lo dices! dile que aún la amas

-no es eso!

-entonces ¿por qué esa actitud?

\- por que... no soporto a ese tipo, lo conozco hace años y no me simpatiza eso es todo.

-deja de pensar en los demás y disfruta la noche, dame tu mano!

-qué!

-vamos a bailar, uno solo, dijo casi en tono de súplica y agregó... luego te vas si quieres

-oh no Mei como crees que voy a dejarte sola...prácticamente me ha arrastrado a la pista de baile...luego de un par de canciones bien movidas terminamos con un lento "Listen to your heart" cómo mierda ponen esa canción en éste momento!

-Ranma

-¿sí?

-lo siento, no quise obligarte a estar aquí

-ya déjalo Mei...ya llegamos y luego te llevo a casa...

-no quiero

-¿cómo? estábamos abrazados bailando... se separó un poco tomó mi rostro y la verdad no lo vi venir, me besó sin más... un beso suave y tímido ella cerró sus ojos al contrario de mí que veían sorprendido la situación y los ojos marrones dueño de mi corazón clavados en mí con todo mal estar.

Perfecto! esto va cada vez mejor ¿no?... quizás eso serviría para darle un _**Adiós**_ definitivo a este mal de amor. 

_**Continuará...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Parte 8 Nunca digas Adiós

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Luego de ese tímido y pequeño beso mi compañera de cita ha quedado con sus mejillas coloreadas y se fue directo al baño, dejándome parado como idiota en medio de la pista de baile, por unos segundos no acababa de caer en lo ocurrido, giré para ir tras ella pero en el camino me a alcanzado _ella_, casi jalando de mi brazo detuvo mis pasos.

-déjala sola!...dijo casi en orden

-no te entrometas Akane, vuelve con tu noviecito ¿quieres?

-ella es mi amiga y si se fue es por que se siente apenada, dale tiempo

-eso lo decidiré ella y yo! ahora suéltame que tu novio te ve con cara de felicidad

-Ranma no juegues con ella...

-no es tu asunto, no sabes lo que hay entre nosotros

-pero si la acabas de besar!

-qué! una vez más solo vez lo que te conviene ¿no?... en ese momento ya me picaba el bicho del enfado...

-¿de qué hablas?...solo espera a que salga... nada más

-evadiendo como siempre! maldita sea Akane! por qué me haces esto! ¿crees que no siento? ahora era yo el que la agarraba de un brazo...

-no...no sé... de qué hablas...Ranma

-por qué no te largas con el imbécil ese! déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera quieres... no debí hablarle así, le dolió y eso no lo tolero...

-bien! adiós...dijo dirigiéndose hasta su novio

Sabía que esto iba a acabar mal! si no podemos estar en el mismo lugar los dos somos como dos bombas a punto de explotar!

Al fin venía Mei...

-Ranma lo siento...dijo apenada tal y como dijo su amiga

-Mei tranquila, no es el beso de la muerte... que idiotez digo! me ve con cara de vergüenza

-fue un impulso

-vamos a casa ¿te parece?

-ok...ellos ya...

-sí se fueron...

Las 1:30 am y al fin estoy en mi habitación sin dormir, sin olvidar que la dejé en su casa con sus ojos muy tristes por lo anterior, eso no me gusta. No quiero jugar con ella es más Mei ha llegado a simpatizarme mucho, es muy honesta en lo que dice y siente y eso hoy en día se agradece. Pero aún siento que no debí besarla antes de subir al carro.

Casa de Shinnosuke madrugada...

-vas a seguir con el tema!

-pero no entiendo para qué fuiste tras de él!

-te dije que era para que dejara a Mei en paz

-me molesta la confianza que tienes con ese tipo lo detesto!

-Shinno estabas ahí no ha pasado nada! quieres dejar los estúpidos celos!

-Akane! no te quiero cerca de él!

-baja el tono! desde cuando tengo que tolerar tus arrebatos

-estoy seguro de que él aún siente cosas por ti! sino por que te mira así

-y a ti ¿qué te importa lo que él sienta? deberías estar pendiente de lo que yo siento

-cielo tu eres mía! no quiero que ese hombre esté cerca de tí...dijo sujetando uno de mis brazos con demasiada fuerza

-suéltame ahora! le grité en la cara con todas mis fuerzas...en sus ojos solo veía ira nada del dulce Shinno del cual me enamoré...

-lo siento...dijo al fin dejando mi brazo libre

-también yo...me voy!

-adónde! es muy tarde Akane

-pues a donde me de la gana! no te quiero cerca

-cielo perdóname...

.-no me toques! ahora no quiero estar aquí

Agarré mi abrigo, cartera y salí.

Perfecto! las 2:00 am y andaba vagando por el centro de Nerima, si iba a casa de seguro llegaba detrás. Y es que me ha descolocado su conducta, entiendo que pueda sentir celos o inseguridad aunque no paso nada para que se pusiera así, estaba como loco! es la primera y la última que le aguanto, me senté en una banca de aquella plaza habían algunas parejas pocas por la hora, comenzaba a enfriar un poco, el cielo estaba perfectamente negro cubierto de miles de estrellas, suspiré profundo. Quizás él tiene razón, no era mi asunto solo espero que no sufra. Miré el móvil y eran las 3:30 am no sé en qué momento pasó tan rápido la hora, lo mejor era caminar de regreso aunque tardara unas dos horas en llegar.

Me levanté de la banca y noté que estaba sola, dios mejor camino... llegué a la calle principal pero no pasaba ni un taxi a esa hora, esperé unos minutos y nada. Comencé a caminar cuando escuché voces muy cerca quizás detrás, me seguían! aceleré el paso y volví a escuchar los pasos más cerca, miré al frente y crucé la calle habían dos edificios y no podía recordar cual era el de Ranma!

-ey! preciosa por que tan apurada, si vas sola... dijo uno de los tres a mi espalda ni siquiera lo miré solo avancé hasta la entrada de uno de los edificios. Pero uno de ellos jaló fuerte de mi brazo provocando que girara quedando de frente a ellos.

-vamos linda! por que mejor no vienes con nosotros, te divertirás lo aseguro

-no gracias...los otros reían estúpidamente ¿estarían drogados?

-no entiendes muñeca, no acepto un no! en un movimiento rápido con mi mano libre le piqué los ojos junto con un golpe certero en la nariz, entré corriendo al edificio, el ascensor o la escala ellos venían detrás, la puerta estaba abierta logré subir cuando se cerró detrás de mi, respiré ahogada y asustada mi corazón iba a mil, muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente! llegué al piso 7 solo espero que sea este y no el otro! caminé hasta la puerta y golpee como desesperada!

Estaba agarrando sueño cuando escuché golpes en la puerta, no puede ser! miré la hora 3:45 am, quién golpea así, eran insistentes! me levanté para partirle la madre al que estaba por echarme la puerta abajo.

-pero qué mierda! abrí las puerta de par en par... vi sus ojos llenos de miedo, ¿Akane?! saltó a mis brazos y rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos, estaba temblando... como pude cerré, pero ella no me soltaba

-Akane... qué pasa! ¿qué tienes? ¿por qué andas a esta hora en la calle y sola?

-es que...me seguían..dijo apenas

-¿quién?!

-unos tipos...

-tipos! ¿cuántos eran?

-tres!

-esta bien, necesito que te calmes un poco, estás conmigo ya no va a pasar nada...le dije acariciando su cabeza... la dejé sentada en el sillón y fui por un vaso de agua...

Luego de que bebiera el agua, pude saber un poco más...

-bien ahora, si venías ¿por qué no me llamaste?

-no... no venía a tu casa... Ranma lo siento es que estaba en el parque...

-¿de nuevo?...¿discutiste con él?...no dijo nada su cara lo decía todo, era la segunda vez y su rostro era decepción y miedo

-ya iba caminando de regreso y esos tipos me seguieron hasta aquí, recordé que vivías cerca no sabía cual edificio, menos mal no me equivoqué...

-¿te hicieron daño?

-no

-¿estás segura?

-sí... solo me jalaron un poco pero logré zafarme!

-qué! pero en donde carajos está el idiota de tu novio! reclamaba maldiciendo su nombre con manos arriba, cuando me di cuenta de las fachas... considerando que estaba casi durmiendo, solo traía puesto mi típico bóxer... ya regreso, le dije sin dejar de putear al imbécil ese...

Una camiseta y un pantalón y volvía con ella...

-¿dime dónde está?

-¿quién?

-tu novio!

-en su casa, ya deja eso quieres!

-lo voy a matar!

-¿por qué?

-se supone que debería de cuidarte, ¿dónde está que andas sola?

-tuvimos una pelea por eso andaba sola! no quiero verlo! dijo irritada

-ahora será doble partida de madre! ¿qué te hizo?

-nada

-no me digas nada! igual lo sabré... y dile que se cuide por que donde lo vea le daré una paliza por ser el imbécil más grande!

-vamos Ranma, puedes calmarte por favor, aún estoy asustada

-escucha una cosa, el día y la hora que llegues aquí no me importa, siempre abriré la puerta... pero tampoco te expongas de esa forma! tienes rota la chaqueta! de seguro fue cuando esos bastardos te jalaron!

-no me di cuenta

-¿quieres que te vaya a dejar?

-no

-ok yo trabajo en unas horas, ¿vamos a dormir?...me miró con ojos de plato! me refiero a que puedes usar mi cama, ven...

-¿cómo voy a dormir aquí?... me siento fatal contigo...siempre estás sacándome de problemas soy una ingrata...

-no pienses así... Akane solo duerme un poco... se sacó la chaqueta y pude ver un leve colorado en uno de sus brazos...

-¿y eso?

-debe ser cuando me jalaron

-pero el lado roto de la chaqueta es el opuesto!...esquivó la mirada y levantó sus hombros...

-toma ponte eso...te quedará grande pero dormirás más cómoda...ella asintió y la dejé sola...

*Esto no me gusta nada! algo me oculta!

-Ranma... llamó bajito pero no quise contestar

-vamos bobo despierta! dijo de nuevo estaba en oscuridad echado en el sillón

-qué pasa...

-no puedo dormir...aún estoy alterada dijo casi encima mío...pensé que estaba desde el pasillo...

-¿quieres un trago? eso te calmará

-no

-bueno se me ocurre otra forma pero no creo que quieras...

-¿cual? ...por alguna razón estúpida hablábamos en susurro como si hubiese alguien más!

-te haría el amor ahora mismo! pero...

-qué!chilló dándome un golpe en el pecho... basta atrevido!

-te lo dije!...¿entonces?

-duerme conmigo...dijo ella

-qué! ¿y dices que soy atrevido? te pasas Akane...

-no bromeo! idiota...solo dormir por favor...rodé los ojos

Ahí estábamos cada quién en una esquina de la cama, maldita sea! como le sigo el juego tener que verla como si nada, después de haberle dicho tantas cosas en el pasado, esto parecía una broma!

De pronto ella se volteó y me abrazó por la espalda, pasando su mano por mi vientre...

-Akane! estás jugando con fuego ¿sabes? no soy de piedra!

-shuuu solo duerme...

-¿cómo pretendes que lo haga si no dejas de tocarme?

-solo es un abrazo... gracias Ranma... dijo tan suave que era melodía para mis oídos...

-si logro dormir así...te juro que mañana me meto a cura!

-ya cállate ridículo! ...luego de eso ambos nos dormimos...

Sábado por la mañana...

Esto no era un sueño! desperté con su aroma en mis narices, su cabeza encima de mi pecho y uno de sus brazos cubriéndome... vaya... mi pequeña marimacho cuánto la amo! me levanté con cuidado, fui por una ducha, desayuné pero ella no despertaba... le dejé una nota con una copia de mis llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina, debía ir al Gym.

-¿me vas a decir ahora por que traes esa cara de idiota?

-Hola Jefe, le contesté a mi amigo

-deja la cordialidad Saotome! eso no va contigo!

-soy maestro ahora! puedo llamarte así pues lo eres!

-dime ¿por qué la sonrisa? y cómo no estás encañado si es sábado!

-pasé la noche con ella...le dije con mi mejor cara de idiota enamorado

-no pierdes el tiempo! ya la conquistaste entonces...

-claro que no!... anoche llegó a mi apartamento huyendo de unos delincuentes que la seguían, le rompieron la chaqueta... pero ella logró llegar a mi casa... y se quedó conmigo toda la noche hasta antes de venirme aún dormía...

-¿y nada más?

-ella tiene novio... y la respeto aunque fue la noche más tensa de mi vida...

-voluntad Saotome! solo un experto en artes como tú, o un verdadero idiota se aguanta semejante mujer!

-gracias por tu aliento, eres el mejor

-lo digo en serio, ahora hazlas sudar que tus chicas te esperan con ansias...

-cretino! le dije antes de atender a las bellas damas de unos 60 años que me esperaban

Medio día! me levanté como resorte de la cama, Ranma no estaba y recordé que había mencionado que trabajaba hoy, dejé su cama hecha, me cambié de ropa y vi la nota en la cocina.

"te veo el Lunes, y por favor no salgas sola a esas horas!... deja cerrado"

Tal cual me pidió, dejé su apartamento y me fui a casa. En unos minutos el taxi me ha dejado en la entrada de mi hogar.

-¿de dónde vienes?...era mi Shinno

-buenos días! ¿cómo estás?... yo muy bien y ¿tu?... le contesté en completa ironía

-aún sigues molesta cielo, ya te pedí perdón

-dije ayer que no quería estar cerca de ti y hoy sigo sosteniendo eso

-Akane! no me hagas esto... sabes que te amo!

-no me gustó como me trataste ayer... estoy dolida contigo

-cielo deja remediarlo por favor... dijo abrazándome

-Shinno quiero estar sola, en la semana hablamos ¿ya?

-esta bien no insistiré más... ¿te puedo llamar?

-no

-vamos Akane...

-yo te escribo, solté su agarre y entré a la casa.

Listo! ya me iba a almorzar con mis padres el turno fue una maravilla

-bien Saotome te veo mañana

-sí, nos vemos

Iba rápido si llegaba tarde mamá era de miedo!

Pero para mi sorpresa no estaba ninguno de mis progenitores en casa, qué rayos! fui a la cocina moría de hambre, una bandeja con almuerzo y una nota:

"Hijo mío, olvidamos decirte que estábamos invitados a la casa de un amigo, te dejé almuerzo preparado, te amamos"

Que bien olía la comida de mamá! el hambre no daba más acomodé las cosas en la mesa tomé mis palillos y suena la puerta, justo ahora! no pienso pararme!, pero insistían.

-ya va! dije desganado...abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Akane!

-Ranma! ¿ya almorzaste?

-eso iba a hacer justo ahora, mis papás no están...

-lo sé, están en mi casa

-ya sé ¿olvidó algo mamá?

-no... vine por tí... mi papá quiere verte!

-qué! ¿estás bromeando?

-vamos a almorzar bobo

¿Por qué tu papá quiere verme? pregunté mientras caminábamos a su casa...

-que va a hacer tontito, la tía Nodoka se la pasa hablando de ti, además te conoce de niño él te guarda mucho cariño pese a todo.

-han pasado años! sin ver al tío Soun, espero no me odie

-no lo hará, vamos dijo entrando a esa casa que dejé hace 8 años ya...

El almuerzo fue muy agradable, la verdad solo estábamos el tío, Akane y mis padres... Kasumi andaba con su esposo el doctor Tofu de paseo y Nabiki con unas amigas... luego de charlar de todo, y comer muy rico... Akane me llevó al dojo...

-wow está igual! dije suspirando

-que nostálgico Ranma

-un poco... está limpio pero no lo usas ¿cierto?

-así es!

-crees que el tío se moleste si le pido usarlo ¿aveces?

-no lo creo

-podría pasar un par de horas aquí en la semana, voy a preguntarle

-ahora acompáñame, dijo tomando una de mis manos y subimos las escalas...

-¿a tu cuarto?...pero están nuestros padres abajo Akane si querías que hiciéramos algo anoche era perfecto...

-cierra esa boca pervertido!

-jajajaja... tu querías dormir conmigo ahora lo ¿niegas?

-Ranma! quieres que todos se enteren!

-tu habitación se ve igual!

-mira ¿recuerdas ese cuadro?... una fotografía donde salían todos los locos de ese entonces y nosotros en medio...

-sí

-cuando te fuiste, olvidaste el tuyo

\- ¿lo tuviste guardado todos estos años?

-sí... es una foto muy bonita... no pensé que volvería a verte es tuyo llévalo! dijo con esa sonrisa que adoraba...

-gracias...bueno mejor bajamos antes de que tu papá crea que estamos haciendo un heredero

-que gracioso ¿no?... espera! quiero agradecerte todo lo hiciste anoche, gracias por no cerrarme la puerta en la cara, hiciste más de lo que merecía en ese momento considerando la discusión en el local de baile...

-Akane aunque discutamos por tonteras no sería un maldito contigo de esa forma, más sabiendo que necesitas ayuda, siempre te voy a amar! por sobre todas las cosas!

-Ranma...no digas esas cosas...

-¿por qué? es mi verdad! demasiado tarde pero lo es! ella solo mostraba emoción en sus ojos

-eres un necio ¿sabes?... hace años esperaba esas palabras...

-por eso digo que es tarde! ya elegiste eres feliz ¿cierto?

-claro

\- que convincente!

-la marca del brazo de anoche, ¿fue él?... ella lo negó con la cabeza

-debió ser cuando me jalaron nada más

-no lo cubras Akane, por que si me entero de que te puso una mano encima de ese modo, lo voy a matar!

-ya no pienses en eso, Ranma yo... no te odio

-¿segura?

-muy segura! ese día lo dije molesta!

-pero dolió

-lo sé...lo siento no puedo hacerlo dijo y me abrazó pasando sus manos por detrás d e mi cuello

-deberías! le dije intentando no abrazarla, no tocarla...

-no digas eso! fuiste mi primer amor... no puedo odiarte mi corazón ya lo intentó...dijo sin soltarme...

-entonces una vez si me quisiste... ¿hasta me odiaste?

-no pude odiarte... y creo que nunca podré

-¿por qué?

-por que va a hacer...

-dímelo!

-mi corazón aún te quiere... pero

-pero ya es tarde¿no?

-ya estoy con otra persona

-bueno Akane esa es la diferencia

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a eso! tu me quieres eso dices... le dije mirando su cara... en cambio yo... te amo! ... dime ¿él te ama también?... o mejor!¿ tu lo amas? o solo es ¿querer?... tranquila no es necesario que me contestes... por eso no me gusta estar cerca de ti, pero no hay caso de alguna forma la vida nos hace terminar en el mismo lugar!

-por qué dices eso!

-por que te amo por un carajo! y no me lo haces fácil ¿sabes? ni siquiera imaginas las ganas que tengo de abrazarte y soltarte nunca más! pero no puedo hacerlo... por que no es justo! olvida lo del dojo... y no vengo más a tu casa... ya me voy!

-Ranma no digas eso! podemos ser amigos

-¿es una joda?! no escuchaste todo lo que te dije! no puedo ser tu amigo...eres egoísta Akane, no me quieres lejos pero tampoco cerca! no juegues conmigo no así

-no juego no haría eso!

-anoche te lo dije, no juegues por que te puedes quemar! me importa un carajo tu novio! solo dime que sí y serás mía!...dime si ese beso te movió algo... en la piscina por que yo sentí mucho!

-fue... un beso cargado de recuerdos...

-y que más...

-de deseos...dijo al fin cruzando miradas conmigo, la misma de esa noche...no me importó nada si entraban mis papás o el tío o hasta el mismo novio solo la besé con urgencia por que así lo sentía! con premura, ella ni siquiera se negó de nuevo esos labios eran míos y la humedad de su boca se impregnaba en la mía, cada movimiento de labios pedía más de ella quería probarla completa, su lengua peleaba con la mía y la sangre subía a toda prisa, caminando en reversa chocamos con su escritorio mis manos bajaron hasta sus piernas y la senté encima, mis manos acariciaban su espalda sin dejar nuestros labios estuvimos un rato así devorándonos entre besos, hasta que tocaron la puerta. Con desagrado tuve que parar de besarla, mis labios reclamaban más de ella pero el momento era arruinado. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta ya había desaparecido por su ventana.

Debía controlarme! me fui corriendo a casa de mamá a buscar el carro, mientras conducía en lo único que pensaba era en los dos besos y en que _Nunca digas Adiós_, menos a un amor que al parecer... siente algo por tí. 

_**Continuará...**_


	9. Capitulo 9

Parte 9 Automático

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Por alguna razón conforme avanzan los días el tiempo se vuelve un cruel enemigo, he llegado a pensar que todo este amor es automático y siniestro, por que siempre la amé y la sigo amando, por no tener el valor en su momento perdí una oportunidad, hoy me encuentro en una verdadera prisión! tanto por dar y no poder hacerlo porque las decisiones que tomé en un pasado me han llevado a este presente, la he besado dos veces y es devastador! una maldita lucha de contención de la cual no sé por cuanto podré soportar, una condenada encrucijada, repito en mi mente una y otra vez que ya es tarde! que no pudo ni puede ser pero luego voy y la beso y toda esa leyenda se va por un tubo, un gran amor del cual no puedo disfrutar por ser un prisionero de mi corazón.

Era Domingo y Ryoga me ha invitado a su casa luego del trabajo, accedí porque sería mejor distraerme un rato antes que seguir pensando en lo mismo.

-Bienvenido a mi hogar!_ decía Ryoga invitando a pasar

-vaya! está más grande que mi apartamento

-¿quieres beber algo?_dijo muy acomedido

-claro!_trajo un par de cervezas y ambos la abrimos al mismo tiempo

-bien! espero que te relajes por que la cara de hoy no es la de ayer, ¿qué sucedió?

-lo mismo de siempre_dije con enfado

-¿eso sería?... ¿lo que avanzaste se fue al carajo?_preguntó inquisidor

-más o menos! en realidad no hay avance de nada más bien diría que retrocedo cada vez que puedo, soy fatal en esto del corazón y creo que me rindo_dije levantando mis manos

-pero si la amas! ¿por qué no lo intentas?

-no insistas con lo mismo! entiende que es complicado, ella tiene su vida hecha, no va a dejar al idiota de novio por mí, además ya me dijo que solo me quiere y esa es la verdad! no puedo obligarla a amarme, eso ya pasó.

-esa parte no la habías mencionado, ahora comprendo tu cara de muerto_ambos dimos un buen trago a la botella de cerveza

-debo olvidarla, seguir tal y como lo hizo ella_acompañé eso de un gran suspiro

-Saotome no me gusta verte así, pero tienes razón! ella ha sido sincera contigo debes aceptarlo y continuar, de otro modo solo te harías más daño.

-eso haré o por lo menos lo intentaré, creo que terminaré este semestre y si tengo el chance pediré el traslado nuevamente, tenerla cerca no me hace bien.

-al menos tienes la actitud y valor de hacerlo, enfoca tu vista en otras cosas, o de plano consigue novia.

-hay alguien a quien le intereso de hecho

-excelente! ¿quién es?

-una colega del trabajo_justo en ese momento me daba un golpe en la cabeza

-por qué me pegas idiota!

-eres un imbécil Saotome! ¿no puedes fijarte en alguien que no sea del trabajo?, si Akane trabaja ahí mismo! cómo no piensas!

-pero si yo no he hecho nada! es decir...ahora que lo pienso, ya nos hemos hasta besado dos veces.

-las mismas que con ¿Akane?, no pierdes tiempo Ranma luego pones cara de mártir ajajaja

-te pones insoportable cerdito!

-es la verdad! no lo niegues

-es diferente! con Akane fue... fueron besos cargados de amor a ella la deseo, en cambio con Mei el primero ella solo me besó fue un tanto tímido un rose de boca nada más, y el segundo fui yo el que la besó pero no sentí nada. Aunque ella es muy agradable, es muy bonita pero...

-no la amas

-exacto!

-sabes, pienso que deberías darte una oportunidad con ella, invítala a salir conócela un poco más y luego verás si vas sintiendo algo por ella_me vio con cara de no pierdes nada

-puede ser_en ese instante tocaron el timbre y Ryoga se levantó a atender

-debe ser la comida, Saotome viene una sorpresa_dijo sonriendo de medio lado, apenas abrió recibió unas cajas tipo pizza, no podía ver a la persona del delivery, entonces unos enormes azules avistaron de lado...

-no puede ser! Ukio chan! _grité emocionado al ver a mi vieja amiga levantándome de mi asiento

-Ran chan! qué ingrato has sido dijo jalando mi camiseta y dándome un enorme abrazo

Luego de unos cuantos retos de mi amiga, comimos sus deliciosos okonomiyakis! conversamos de todo un poco, la verdad fue muy grato pasar la tarde con ese par de locos, nos reímos muchos recordando cosas del pasado y contando anécdotas recientes, sobre todo del despistado de Ryoga, a las 20:00 hrs ya me despedía de ambos, quedamos en otra junta esta vez en mi departamento y nos actualizamos con los números celulares, regresé a casa en mi carro con muy buen humor, bastante relajado solo esperaba que ese humor me acompañara toda la semana.

Todo el Domingo Shinnosuke se la había pasado enviándome textos al móvil, le dije que no lo hiciera pero como no le contestaba nada, empeoraba su insistencia:

_"cielo perdóname"_

_"cielo sabes que te amo"_

_"por favor contéstame"_

_"cometí un error, lo siento"_

Y así unos veinte más, casi al anochecer comencé a sentir algo de remordimiento por no contestarle, entonces le respondí muy breve:

_"mañana te espero en la salida para que hablemos" __un minuto a penas y recibí otro de vuelta

_"estaré puntual, te amo"_Shinnosuke_

En la intimidad de mi habitación, volví a recordar lo sucedido por la tarde con Ranma, solo quería dormir pero no podía, una angustia aplastante en mi pecho se apoderaba de mí, no puedo con esto! solo espero que haya comprendido para bien, no puedo negar lo obvio, con él siento distinto, un amor voraz! como un volcán a punto de estallar, aveces no me reconozco por que todas esas emociones no las había sentido antes, ni siquiera con Shinno, cada que lo tenía cerca un calor se hacía inmerso y más cuando me besaba, no podía frenarlo, no es por que no pueda sino más bien por que no quiero, y eso me tiene muy confundida, contrariada y molesta conmigo misma, no debía caer en ese juego! una y mil veces lo repetí pero no! solo bastó que conectáramos en miradas y no se diga más, nuestras bocas reclamaban lo suyo sin sutilezas, sin timidez, no había cabida para ello, una amor contenido, un beso ahogado, un beso lleno de deseos como aquella noche, un dulce intercambio que disfruté demasiado pero que acabó de la manera más abrupta. Así era él, como un caballo desbocado pero libre, en completa libertad decía y hacía lo que él quisiera, con esa libertad me besaba y me la pasaba sin más, muy dichosa la recibía aunque fuesen por unos segundos. Mi querido bobo, ya no eres un niño ¿cierto? solo espero que seas feliz.

Así comenzaba una nueva semana, la rutina de siempre un buen trote por las mañanas, ducha, desayuno y al trabajo. Esperaba que fuese un día tranquilo, cuando llegué a la sala de maestros él ya estaba allí como de costumbre, no sé si me vio y si lo hizo lo supo disimular muy bien, de cierta forma esa indiferencia me dolía o molestaba, pero estaba bien! la razón lo decía una y otra vez en mi mente "aléjate"!, realicé mis actividades en completa normalidad esa semana sería el festival y estábamos afinando los últimos detalles de la coreografía, a la hora de almuerzo fui a mi sitio preferido aquel árbol que me cobijaba del sol abrumador, corría una pequeña brisa dejé mi almuerzo de lado, acomodé mi cuerpo apoyando mi espalda en ese enorme y fuerte tronco abrí mis manos y dedos para recibir ese viento refrescante, cerré los ojos y por en medio de las hojas pasaban los rayos del sol colándose en mis ojos, amaba hacer eso y hace rato no lo hacía daba una sensación de relajo, respiré una buena bocanada de aire y luego la solté en un profundo suspiro, luego de ello comencé a comer disfrutando del paisaje, iba por mi último bocado cuando escuché voces cerca miré y pude divisar a Mei conversando con Ranma a unos metros de mí, no podía escuchar claramente lo que decían pero hablaban con naturalidad y calma. Estuvieron así unos 10 minutos, intenté no prestar atención después de todo no es mi asunto, estaba por levantarme cuando escucho mi nombre, era Mei.

-Akane ¿cómo estás?... dijo tocando mi hombro y sentándose a mi lado

-bien gracias y ¿tú?

-si, aquí...respondió dubitativa

-te vi charlando con Ranma ¿todo bien?

-sí, bueno no lo sé... es que siento que él no es del todo sincero

-¿por qué lo dices?

-pues ese día que nos encontramos en el cine nos besamos, pero creo que lo hizo por compromiso, ahora le dije que no se sintiera atado ni nada que habíamos bebido mucho esa noche, me gusta mucho pero a él e interesa otra mujer se le nota demasiado_cuando mencionó eso me puse algo incómoda, ya no quería oírla más...

-bueno si no estás tan segura de sus sentimientos, deberías preguntarle

-lo he hecho! pero él no se abre conmigo lo evade...dijo con tono de derrota

-Mei eres una persona muy especial y bella puedes conseguir lo que tu quieras mereces un amor completo, no a medias...eso último la a emocionado, tanto que dejó caer una lágrima por su blanca mejilla...

-gracias amiga...sé que tienes razón sólo lo quise intentar, pero no se puede luchar con un corazón que ya está ocupado... creo que desistiré con Saotome

-es tu decisión y la que sea te apoyaré...ella solo asintió resignada

Nos levantamos para regresar al aula pero se me dado vuelta toda la bella panorámica, di dos pasos atrás y Mei a alcanzado a cogerme de un brazo.

-Akane! ¿te sientes mal?

-dame un minuto, dije a penas intentando respirar bien para oxigenar mi cerebro, hace mucho no me sucedía ésto.

-vamos a la enfermería te has puesto pálida, ¿puedes caminar?

-sí, vamos ... dije sin más no me sentía nada bien

Una vez en la enfermería, me he recostado para descansar Mei estaba preocupada fue a buscar a la enfermera quien como nunca no se encontraba allí, luego de unos minutos regresó con ella. Hizo algunas preguntas de rutina, revisó mi presión la cual había bajado un poco eso explicaba el frío que sentía, pero con el pasar de los minutos comencé a sentirme mejor, me recomendó visitar a un médico. Estuve alrededor de una hora en reposo, cuando me sentí mejor decidí ir a la sala de maestros, mi amiga no pudo quedarse pues debía impartir su clase. Salí de la enfermería un poco más repuesta pero no del todo bien, seguiría el consejo de la enfermera y visitaría a Tofu cuanto antes! Salgo de allí y una mano se posa en mi hombro, haciendo que pegue un ligero saltito de sorpresa.

-Akane ¿estás enferma?... era Ranma con cara de preocupación, voltee lento e intenté sonreír despreocupada...

-no, para nada...respondí restando importancia, él arrugó la frente como escudriñando mi rostro leyendo cada expresión que realizaba

-no te ves muy bien, mientes!...dijo serio

-solo fue una baja de presión... estoy bien

-¿quieres que te lleve a casa?...preguntó más serio aún

-no, debo terminar mi día... ya pasó de pronto sentí una molestia en la parte baja de vientre mi rostro se heló y comencé a sudar frío... joder! se daría cuenta, pensé.

-ok te llevo a un hospital ahora mismo! dijo casi en tono de orden

-dije que no!

-pero si es evidente que no estás bien! llama a alguien más si no quieres que me acerque, dijo herido

-Ranma no es eso, estoy bien ya deja la insistencia, voltee y caminé lento hasta la sala de maestros, se quedó allí y no me siguió, tomé el móvil y le marqué a Shinno...

*Llamada...

-cielo! ¿a qué debo esta sorpresa a mitad de tarde?...respondió meloso

-Shinno... ¿puedes venir por mí?...no dejaba de sudar, realmente no me sentía bien.

-Akane ¿qué pasa?, te siento la voz apagada

-necesito que me lleves con mi Doctor...

-estaré en unos minutos allí cariño...

-ok, te espero

*Fin de la llamada...

Y así fue, tomé mi cartera y salí hasta el estacionamiento, iba llegando cuando Shinno corrió a buscarme, ayudó a que subiera al auto y en unos minutos estábamos en el consultorio de Tofu.

-cielo me tienes muy preocupado...decía Shinno mientras esperábamos al doctor

-algo que comí debió caerme mal

Al fin llegaba mi cuñado, Tofu...

-Akane! ¿qué sucede?, por qué vienes a verme...le expliqué en breve mi mal estar, hizo que Shinno esperara afuera mientras me revisaba, realizó algunos exámenes de sangre y aplicó un analgésico...

-bien te quedas en observación hasta que tenga el resultado... en un par de horas descartaremos posibilidades...

-¿pero qué puede ser? dije con preocupación

-esperemos los resultados, no quiero hacer conjeturas antes de tiempo

-esta bien...respondí resignada, luego de eso entró Shinno y se sentó a mi lado acariciaba mi cabeza con expresión de verdadera preocupación...

-cielo todo va estar bien, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

-mejor, el analgésico me ayudó mucho

-el doctor dijo que debíamos tener paciencia, pero ya quiero saber qué pasa!

-estoy igual, estaba angustiada creo que él lo percibió y se acercó hasta mis labios para darme un suave beso me vio a los ojos y dijo...

-lo que sea, estoy contigo te quiero bella...solo asentí intentando sonreír traté de cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco pero nunca estuve profunda, pronto pasó el tiempo de espera y escuchamos llegar a la habitación al Doctor...

-Akane ¿cómo te sientes ahora?...preguntó el galeno

-bien, bueno mejor que hace un rato

-bien eso es bueno! verás el resultado no es malo en verdad...con Shinno nos mirábamos ansiosos...

-como decía el resultado no es malo, pero lo preocupante son tus síntomas, esos cólicos, el mareo más el examen de sangre arrojan que tienes una anemia, la falta de glóbulos rojos hace que tu cerebro no se oxigene lo suficiente y por eso el mareo, te daré una dieta alta en hierro y otras indicaciones, es importante que las sigas para que esos síntomas tan molestos mengüen de una vez.

Le agradecimos al doctor por todo realmente fue un alivio saber el motivo de mi decaimiento, Shinno me llevó a casa, no sin antes asegurarse de que comiera debidamente estaba muy tierno y preocupado de mí, ese era el hombre del que me había enamorado no el tonto celoso de hace unos días, esa noche se quedó a mi lado cuidando y consintiendo todo lo que necesitara, no hablamos del tema pendiente ni tocamos el tema de la dichosa anemia, pese al mal estar por el cual tuve que pasar esa noche cerró tranquila.

Al día siguiente...

Shinnosuke fue a dejarme al trabajo, tenía mejor semblante Mei me ha llenado de preguntas para saber cómo estoy y si fui al médico, etc... cómo pude le explique que no era más que una simple anemia... Ranma me veía serio desde la otra esquina de la mesa en el aula de maestros pero no dijo nada y tampoco se acercó a preguntarme nada y así fue todo el resto de semana, casi no lo veía, por alguna razón no me sentía del todo bien algo me decía que esta anemia sería bien pesada, a veces el malestar en el vientre continuaba, pero no quise alertar a nadie es más al mismo doctor le pedí discreción con el tema, no era algo grave y no quería más atención.

Mei definitivamente se alejó bastante de Ranma se notaba pero ella también lo mencionó, solo eran colegas, una amistad ella se veía bien pese a todo y así pasaron las semanas mi vida era la de siempre, todo volvía a la "normalidad" casi igual a como era antes de que él llegara a trabajar aquí, con el paso de los días verlo era realmente difícil estábamos absortos en nuestras clases cada quien, se acercaba el bendito festival de fin de verano, y entre clases y coreografías más el acto que haríamos con el teatro ocupaba mi tiempo a full.

Así pasaron semanas... éste día, sí era un hermoso día soleado cielo despejado con un azul brillante! la Universidad estaba revolucionada con el Festival, era motivo de celebración todos de buen humor y los alumnos muy motivados contagiaban esa felicidad, tuve que salir al centro comercial rápidamente a comprar algo de último minuto, eran casi las 10:oo am caminaba de regreso por una calle principal llena de gente que iba y venía, se sentía el exquisito olor a café que provenía de las terrazas, me vi tentada de ir por uno pero eso solo me retrasaría, entonces lo vi, me encontraba al frente de él en la calle a su espalda, estaba sentado bebiendo un café, se veía tan elegante en ese traje, leía el periódico y de vez en vez levantaba la vista como buscando "algo", no podía cruzar allí en medio pues los autos iban y venían, quería ir a sorprenderlo pero pronto esa postal se derrumbó, cuando vi acercarse hasta él una mujer espléndida llevaba un vestido floreado corto, de piernas largas y bien ceñido a su cintura, le tapó los ojos por detrás a lo que él reaccionó tocando sus manos, ella asomó su rostro apartando unos mechones rosa de su rostro, le sonrió cómplice él devolvió el gesto, mi corazón estaba a mil! no entendía nada! ¿quién era ella?! ¿por qué tanta confianza?, lo peor estaba por venir, cuando vi que de cuajo plantó su boca en la de él! y no vi ni un ápice de nada ni un movimiento de parte de él que la apartara, la envolvió con sus brazos y respondió el beso, mi mundo se derrumbó solté un quejido de dolor, dolía respirar, sudaba frío mis piernas temblaban y mis manos igual, mi novio besaba a otra delante de mis ojos, intenté tomar aire pero no podía, tragué seco quise cruzar ahí mismo y encararlo, pero una rabia e ira recorría mi cuerpo hice puño mis manos di la vuelta y con mis ojos inundados en lágrimas, caminé rauda de regreso a la Universidad, el dolor del vientre comenzaba a arder! pero ya no distinguía nada era una mezcla de sensaciones que dejaban un gusto más que amargo en mi boca, una vez llegué al campus caminé hasta los baños, apoyé mis manos en el lavabo, allí frente al espejo vi mi rostro desencajado, al fin unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban por él, golpee fuerte el vidrio haciendo que este se trizara distorsionando la imagen de mi cara y de paso provocando un corte en mis nudillos, pronto una punzada horrible bajó desde mi vientre hasta mi intimidad, miré el suelo y pude ver sangre que bajaba por una de mis piernas, en ese momento escuché la voz de mi amiga Mei.

-Akane! ¿por dios qué tienes?

-la miré aterrada! no entendía nada, ella me abrazó y sentía que mi cuerpo no respondía a nada solo dolor, un dolor que calaba los huesos...

-Akane, estás sangrando! dijo asustada, me arrastró hasta la enfermería, me retorcía en dolor, pronto una ambulancia me trasladaba a un centro hospitalario, me ingresaron de urgencia, luego de revisarme rápidamente y hacer una eco de rigor, tuve que pasar por un maldito quirófano, ese día es y serás el más triste de toda mi existencia, pues la sangre no era nada más ni nada menos que parte de la vida que no pudo crecer, una pérdida, un desgarro del alma, un vacío disoluto, una muerte inesperada, un ser que tuvo inicio pero un final macabro, luego de unas horas en dónde me sentí la mujer más desgraciada de esta vida, me encontraba en una sala "recuperándome" de un aborto, un embarazo ectópico dónde ese pequeño óvulo fecundado se adhirió a una de mis trompas, un mes y medio dijeron que tenía app, no era viable que pudiese desarrollar en ese sitio, la pérdida era una condena anunciada, pero sin dudas lo vivido unas horas antes "ayudó" a que esto sucediera más rápido.

El deseo de desaparecer, las ganas de llorar amargamente y un sentimiento de culpabilidad inmersa hacían mella en mi corazón, porque nunca imaginé que tendría que ver aquello, una maldita traición, y al mismo tiempo perder a un hijo, uno del cual no alcancé a apreciar, no pude disfrutar nada, por que así como me entere así se fue, dejando el dolor más ardido dentro de mis entrañas.

_**Continuará...**_


	10. Capitulo 10

Parte 10 Abriendo el corazón

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

¿Cómo te sobre pones a una traición, peor aún a la pérdida de un hijo?, ¿cómo superas que el ser en el cual confiaste y depositaste tus esperanzas, la quebrara así?, no puedo ser cínica cuando también besé a un hombre dos veces! pero ésto era distinto, lo sentía así. Él la esperaba, eso era lo que "buscaba", quizás llevaban tiempo así, no lo sé. Luego de ese día regresé a casa con mis manos vacías y un corazón hecho pedazos, me dieron permiso médico por un mes, dudaba que me recuperase en tan poco tiempo, en un mes no olvidas un aborto! apagué el móvil, me encerré en mi habitación y pedí con mucha urgencia que no recibiría visitas de nadie incluyéndolo a él!

Pronto llegó a casa y casi me echa la puerta abajo pidiéndome explicaciones de mi conducta, no le respondí nada, no quería, no podía ni siquiera era capaz de levantar mi cuerpo de la cama, no podía asumir todo lo vivido, solo quería olvidar y despertar de tal pesadilla, pero no! nunca lo fue, era mi realidad, una que dolía mucho y de la cual no podía escapar, solo quedaba enfrentarla pero no tenía fuerzas, ni mis hermanas ni mi padre sabían lo que me ha ocurrido, Mei también intentó conversar, vino a casa varias veces pero nada, a penas tomaba agua y comía de vez en vez, reprochaba mi vida y cada cosa que hice, quizás esto lo merecía y con eso en mente fui hundiéndome en un tormento al cual cada minuto que pasaba sentía que no podía salir, ahogada, las ventanas de mi vida no se abren, aquí está lleno de tí y vacío a la vez, siento como la última vela se apaga dentro de mí, finalmente las nubes invaden mi cielo, todo oscuro todo negro y tengo que pasar a través del monzón, detrás del tiempo al final del mundo, contra la tormenta a lo largo del precipicio, corro pero pienso y ¿si ya no puedo?, solo faltaban dos días para regresar a mi rutinaria vida, luego de luchar con mis demonios internos me levanté y fui por un baño, el agua caliente relajaba mis tullidos músculos, estuve un buen rato sumergida en el agua, toqué mi escuálido vientre, una lágrima casi seca caía por mi mejilla pronto la quité, ya era suficiente! la vida no lo quiso así, debía continuar, con toalla envuelta caminé hasta mi dormitorio, abrí la ventana y las cortinas sentí la brisa fresca pegar en mi rostro, vi mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, sin duda había bajado de paso me veía deprimida y sin brillo, una horribles ojeras acompañaban mis ojos y mis labios estaban pálidos como mi piel, me vestí con algo cómodo más deportivo quizás así no se fijarían tanto en mi físico, bajé las escaleras y no había nadie en casa, de cierta forma agradecí que fuese así con ello no tendría que ver sus caras preocupadas, fui a la cocina tomé dos vasos de agua y salí de allí a la calle, ¿a dónde? no lo sé, solo quería caminar un rato, ver el mundo, respirar y sentir los últimos días de sol antes de que llegara el otoño, caminé por mucho rato hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, compré un helado y me senté en una banca a contemplar el verde y a niños revolotear por todos lados, sus risas eran música para mis oídos, miré el cielo azulado y vino a mi mente un par de zafiros que conocía muy bien, un sentimiento vino a mi corazón acompañado de un "lo extraño". Ranma siempre en mis pensamientos, vienes y vas pero nunca te vas. Sentía de nuevo el cuerpo pesado por lo que decidí levantarme y caminar de regreso, pasaba por esa avenida donde tantas veces caminé junto a él, miré la reja y la baranda donde le gustaba caminar, medio sonreí nostálgica hasta que escuché mi nombre, alguien me llamaba.

-Akane querida!...voltee a ver y era la Tía Nodoka, venía con una bolsa de compras, le sonreí sutil, me vio con cara de susto.

-Hola tía que gusto verla! dije al fin

-linda pero ¿qué sucede? mira esa carita llena de tristeza, dijo acariciando una de mis mejillas... sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero me lo tragué en seco.

-nada, solo estoy algo cansada...confesé

-mi niña no me engañes, sé por tu padre que llevas un mes encerrada, y mi hijo mencionó que no asistes al trabajo, ¿estás enferma? te ves más delgada, no estás comiendo bien eso es!

-un poco...

-por qué no vienes a casa, estoy sola almuerza conmigo cariño, te prepararé algo exquisito te volverá el apetito, dijo con esa sonrisa tan maternal, no pude negarme...

-esta bien tía, vamos a comer algo...caminamos conversando de trivialidades hasta su casa.

Un mes completo sin saber nada! absolutamente nada de ella! en el trabajo solo se rumoreaba que estaba enferma, y ni Mei a podido decirme qué rayos sucede! fui hasta su casa casi día por medio pero nunca pasé la línea, solo esperaba verla de afuera, soy un idiota! su ventana siempre estaba cerrada y con cortina igual, ni la punta de la nariz pude ver asomar, era un sentimiento bien angustiante y frustrante! no entendía qué le pasaba, desde ese día que la vi salir de la enfermería, no quise acercarme más, y cuando me enteré que se la había llevado la ambulancia el día del Festival me volví loco! no sabíamos a dónde se la habían llevado, llegué tarde a verla ya se había ido a casa, y simplemente no me atreví a importunarla, intenté averiguar lo que fuese pero nadie sabía nada, mi genio se fue a la mierda! por que al menos antes la veía, pero ahora ni eso! simplemente no sabía nada de ella, algo le sucedió y debe ser grave para que le den tanto tiempo de descanso, ya faltaba poco para su regreso, y lo único que pensaba era en volver a verla, y ojalá saber su estado, aunque me conformaría con verla sonriendo por los pasillos como siempre.

Era sábado y pasaría a ver a mamá un rato, le avisé que no llegaba a almorzar pues habían salido unas horas extras en el Gym, al final de mi turno tomé el carro y conduje hasta casa de mis padres, para encontrarme con un par de marrones sin brillo, apagados simplemente no era ella.

Almorzamos con la tía Nodoka con una muy buena conversa, a veces siento que así hubiese sido si mi madre estuviera viva, aunque en un principio estaba muy reticente a venir terminé por convencerme de que fue una buena idea, la tía no insistió en saber lo que me pasaba, ella era muy comprensiva y al igual que una madre cuando consciente a sus hijos me llenó de mimos durante ese par de horas, estaba sentada a la orilla del tatami esperando a la tía que había ido por un par de tasas de té, cuando sentí su presencia a mi espalda, su inconfundible aroma invadió mis sentidos y en un acto mecánico giré la cabeza para verlo allí apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando con cara de incredulidad mi rostro.

-Akane... dijo bajito

-Hola Ranma, dije al tiempo que hacía una seña con una de mis manos, tu mamá está en la cocina, agregué

-ya veo...se acercó lento y se puso de rodillas frente a mi cuerpo, su cercanía me tenía los pelos de punta y es que no podía ocultar mi "estado" ...

-¿cómo estás?... pregunté para acabar con la agonía del silencio

-más o menos, dijo muy serio... pero me gustaría saber de ti, agregó...

-aquí me ves! estoy bien, el Lunes regreso al trabajo

-estás muy demacrada, ¿aún estás enferma?... sus ojos ya no me escudriñaban solo mostraban preocupación

-ya estoy mejor, me repondré de a poco, dije esbozando una sonrisa

-quiero saber ¿qué tienes?!... dijo demandante

-nada malo... una anemia nada más

-mientes! dijo tomando mi rostro con sus dos manos... su contacto erizaba mi piel y tenía temor de que en mis ojos descubriera mi real dolor

-Ranma estoy bien... dije apacible para calmar su ansiedad

-estás en los huesos! tu rostro se ve distinto, tus ojos solo muestran dolor, dudo que una anemia provoque tanta tristeza... mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no era el momento, no era la ocasión pero él lo notó sin dudas, toqué sus manos con mis delgadas dedos acariciándolas con anhelo, tanto me conocía! tanto sabía leerme! él abrió sus ojos con mi reacción y de súbito me abrazó, sentí su calor envolverme, acariciaba mi cabello mientras me hundía en su pecho, dejé caer unas cuantas lágrimas pero sin quejidos solo corrían por mis mejillas para luego humedecer su camisa...

-¿qué te hicieron?...dijo en susurro...de pronto escuchamos los pasos de la tía asomarse

-hijo! dijo sorprendida...pero Ranma no me soltaba, quise moverme pero no me dejó

-mamá por favor...solo dijo eso y luego los pasos se alejaron sin más...

-qué haces, la tía debe estar confundida...

-shuuu... luego hablo con ella

-debo irme, es tarde dije apoyada en su hombro

-está bien, pero antes escucha...no sé el motivo de tu semblante, pero lo voy a averiguar, y si ese "novio" es el causante lo va a pagar, esto no es como la última vez Akane! enserio va a sufrir

-haz lo que quieras! dije sin ánimos...

-vaya... entonces lo es! perfecto

-no te involucres, no te necesito

-pues tú dirás lo que quieras, pero sé que tu corazón no piensa igual

Me levanté y fui a la cocina, agradecí a la tía sus atenciones y me fui, lo peor estaba por venir cuando al llegar a casa vi el auto de Shinno estacionado afuera, no puede ser!

-Akane! gritó fuerte al ver que pasaba por su lado sin verlo, se bajó rápido del auto para alcanzarme

-qué quieres! le dije sin mirarlo

-cielo llevo un mes! un maldito mes sin saber nada de tí! y me dices ¿qué quiero?

-estaba enferma, dije escueta

-lo sé, pero ¿ese el motivo de tu rechazo?, me veía con reproche

-no quiero hablar

-pero hace un mes que no quieres hablar! por favor dime qué pasa, qué tienes!

-te lo diré pero no en la calle, entonces nos subimos al carro

-te escucho, dijo con ojos desesperados

-hace un mes...oh dios! cómo le digo todo sin quebrarme, sin derrumbarme en el intento!...tomé una gran bocanada de aire y lo solté... hace un mes te vi besando a otra mujer! sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la mandíbula se le cayó de súbito, por favor! no pongas esa cara!... dije con desagrado... te vi en una cafetería en el centro, la estabas esperando una chica muy linda de pelo rosa, pero sabes aunque me dolió te confieso de una buena vez que también besé a otro hombre! ... él ladeó su cabeza contrariado...

-entonces me quieres decir que tu estado es porque me viste con otra mujer, pero a la vez admites que tuviste ¿un amorío?

-no! no tuve nada! solo fueron dos besos nada más!

-y eso ¿cómo me consta?

-yo no te voy a probar nada! esto se acabó! puedes hacer lo que se te plazca, ya no somos novios!

-espera un momento Akane! todo tiene una explicación y no puedes terminarme así! gruñía molesto

-claro que puedo! ya lo hice!

-ésto es una excusa barata! dime ¿quién fue?, dímelo!

-eso no te importa! además yo no sé quién es ella, y tampoco me interesa la verdad

-Akane yo te amo! no me hagas esto!

-qué! ¿amarme?, estás equivocado... desde ¿cuándo que te revuelcas con esa mujer?... cambió el rostro y se quedó callado...

-cielo por favor...dijo en súplica

-no tiene sentido Shinno, si la quieres ve por ella! ... y déjame en paz

-esto no puede acabar! no así! no lo acepto...negaba con la cabeza

-pero lo es! y a veces las cosas pasan por algo

\- pero no me dices todo! ese día te llevaron al hospital... ¿qué pasó?...¿ tanto te afectó lo que viste?...soy un desgraciado... perdóname por favor, sus ojos solo demostraban desesperación

-un poco, pero no fue eso, más bien... miré hacia afuera dudando en decirle, pero ya que hablábamos con franqueza... abrí la herida que apenas cerraba para que viera la realidad... Shinno, ese día en el hospital... tragué saliva y continué... tuve una pérdida, mis ojos se perdieron en el recuerdo por unos instantes, cuando vi su rostro empapado en lágrimas, pude reaccionar...

-¿estabas embarazada y no me lo dijiste?...logró decir a penas

-no lo sabía, luego de verte, comencé a sentirme mal y cuando llegué a la Universidad comencé a sangrar... el resto ya lo sabes... me dijeron que el óvulo se había alojado en una de mis trompas, no era viable... no podría desarrollarse de forma normal...

-Akane... dijo sollozando y abrazándome ... ¿por qué callaste?... es mi culpa! y pasaste por todo eso sin mí...

-no es tu culpa, ese bebé no iba a nacer... no era mi momento, pero duele, no imaginas cuánto... luego de eso ambos nos desahogamos por lo sucedido, bajé del carro... Shinno estaba pálido e ido... Él sólo aceleró mientras entraba a la casa.

*Lunes...

Todos en la Universidad me daban la bienvenida, es bueno saber que te aprecian tanto, comencé con mis clases, extrañaba a mis alumnas hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo y me dirigí a mi sitio preferido. Sentada allí comencé a comer, debía recuperar fuerzas, todos notaron mi escuálido cuerpo y el maquillaje ayuda bastante pero no lo necesario.

-me alegra verte de regreso... era él tocando uno de mis huesudos hombros

-gracias, pero no te aparezcas así que me asustas...

-lo siento, dijo mientras bebía una botella de agua

-¿qué haces aquí? le pregunté curiosa

-quería verte...

-ya me viste, estoy bien... puedes irte

-que simpática Akane...ya me largo, una cosa más... come todo tu almuerzo o pronto desaparecerás...

-lo haré! majadero...chillé mientras él soltaba una carcajada amplia y se iba de allí... así era él, iba y venía pero nunca desaparecía.

Luego pude ver a Mei, quien me ha llenado de preguntas las cuales supe evadir con avidez, me fue imposible sacarme su invitación y luego del trabajo fuimos a comer algo.

-bien amiga ya que no me quieres decir qué pasó, al menos dime que vas al campamento

-¿campamento?! Chillé sin ganas

-por supuesto nos están faltando profesores, dos al menos ya sabe para controlar la situación

-no lo sé... no tengo ánimos

-pero Akane lo pasaremos bien, es éste fin de semana te distraerás, abra piscina y haremos juegos con los chicos algo de senderismo ya sabes como un tour

-lo pensaré...dije haciendo una mueca

-nada de pensar, solo hazlo! vamos por favor... dijo suplicante con carita de cachorro

\- está bien! iré... ¿cuál será mi papel?

-nada en especial, solo ayúdanos a mantener el orden con los chicos y ahí improvisamos, dijo guiñándome un ojo... solo asentí...

Era Viernes ya, la semana pasaba volando y Mei insistió tanto que me inscribí en el bendito campamento, tuve que hablar con Ryoga pues no podría asistir ese fin de semana al Gym, viajaríamos de noche para llegar el sábado por la mañana a Osaka, todo bien organizado fui a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba cuando me lo encuentro en pleno centro comercial, sí era el bastardo de Shinno, una furia comenzó a invadirme y mi amigo lo notó, sí justo me había encontrado con Ryoga...

-¿qué vas a hacer?! dijo sujetando uno de mis hombros

-golpearlo hasta que sangre! dije molesto

-vamos Saotome! no es tu asunto lo de él con Akane no te entrometas

-me vale una mierda! ella sufrió, algo le hizo y lo va a apagar! ... para ese instante ya estaba frente al mal nacido!

-¿necesitas algo?... dijo con tono molesto enarcando una de sus cejas, luego bebió un sorbo de su estúpido café

-sí! lo agarré de la solapa de su elegante chaqueta... ahora mismo me dices qué le hiciste a AKANE!

-¿PERDÓN? ! dijo empujándome tú no eres nadie! no te debo explicaciones, lo que suceda con ella es mi asunto no tuyo!...entonces con mi puño le di en la jeta ya no lo soportaba!

-¿no me quieres decir?... está bien! no lo hagas! y le volví a dar ahora en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, quedó doblado de dolor...

-te mataré Ranma! dijo iracundo

-¿sí? ... inténtalo!... entonces quiso darme con su puño pero lo esquivé fácilmente, para ese momento la gente curiosa se puso alrededor a ver semejante espectáculo...

-quédate quieto! gruñía el idiota de Shinnosuke... entonces le di otro golpe esta vez en el otro lado de la mejilla...

\- Saotome es suficiente! gritó mi amigo tomando uno de mis brazos, lo miré con molestia... pronto los de seguridad del sitio llegaron a ver lo que sucedía... nos largamos como pudimos dejando al idiota allí, mal parado sobándose la cara.

En el bus...

De alguna forma Mei se la ingenio para dejarme con Ranma en el mismo bus, sentados en el mismo sitio ninguno decía nada, como un par de bobos adolescentes, vi sus nudillos enrojecidos...

-¿qué te sucedió en las manos? pregunté curiosa

-¿quieres la verdad?

-claro

-le di una lección a tu novio...dijo muy tranquilo sin pesar

-¿qué?, pero si te dije que no hicieras nada!

-ya lo hice y no me arrepiento!

-no quería eso! no entiendo tu necedad!

-no es necedad! era necesario, y no hablemos más de ello, lo hecho, hecho está! ... lo miré incrédula y no le hablé en el resto del camino hasta que llegamos al hotel.

*En el hotel...

Ya instalados cada quien en su habitación salimos a recorrer el lugar, de a dos maestros íbamos organizando grupos para visitar los alrededores, los chicos estaban sumidos en sus entretenciones mientras iba caminando por un sendero rodeada de unos enormes árboles, a lo lejos podía oír un río quería sacar unas fotografías y caminé tranquila hasta que sentí unos pasos cerca.

-Ranma! te he dicho que no salgas así me asustas!

-no deberías alejarte tanto, dijo acercándose hasta mí

-no es mucho, solo tomaré unas fotos y regreso

-Akane, quiero saber si estás mejor

-a qué viene esa pregunta

-estoy preocupado eso es todo

\- estoy bien, tranquilo... de hecho me siento mucho mejor

-eso me tranquiliza... bien te dejo...dijo dándose la vuelta

-no es mi novio!... dije en alto

-qué!... lo dices enserio

-ya no más!

-wow...¿ese es el motivo de tu mes desaparecida?

-en parte, pero no del todo...eso es algo que me reservo

-y ¿por qué me lo dices?

-porque hace un rato dijiste que "habías golpeado a mi novio"

-¿solo por eso?...dijo acercándose hasta quedar de frentes

-s..sí...logré decir...

-¿aún lo amas? preguntó descolocándome

-qué dices! no te hablaré de mis sentimientos por él qué ridículo!

-bien! me largo

-pero por qué te enojas! le grité tomado la punta de sus dedos antes de que se marchara

-porque no eres sincera ni siquiera contigo! escupió diciéndome de frente...tenía razón!

-Ranma...yo... lo quise mucho...pero no funcionó

-¿entonces?...

-eso

-¿y yo?.. dijo clavando sus azules

-pues tu... no dije nada más...me incliné un poco de puntillas para alcanzarlo, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé! por primera vez era yo la que lo besaba, pronto sentí sus manos en mis espalda, acunando mi cuerpo junto al suyo, la adrenalina subía rápidamente y sin frenos! nuestras bocas una vez más se reclamaban, lo besé un tanto desesperada y él lo notó intentando seguir el ritmo suavemente comenzamos a compenetrar, dulce, tibio, su lengua ya la conocía y bailaba junto a la mía sin cesar, mi frío corazón comenzaba a latir de forma vehemente, caminamos un poco sin dejar el exquisito contacto hasta chocar con un gran árbol, nos separamos por falta de aire, él me sonrió y dijo...

-¿a dónde me llevas?... pues fue su espalada la que chocó con el tronco, lo miré suspicaz y contesté...

-a dónde tú quieras... ambos nos fundimos en miradas llenas de deseo. 

_**Continuará...**_


	11. Capitulo 11

Parte 11 Bocanada de Aire

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Nos besamos interminablemente por un buen rato más, no sé cuánto tiempo exactamente pero sus labios estaban cargados de añoranza y amor. Cada beso con él era muy particular, sintiendo que cada cual tenía su lugar pero cada vez era mejor, conociendo suavemente el sabor y la tibieza de cada quien, nuestros labios se movían pausados disfrutando cada intercambio, pero también avezados! intensos, donde cada lengua proclamaba fiereza contra la otra sin tapujos, pienso cómo pudimos guardarnos tanto y por tanto tiempo y es que la vida no quiso que esto sucediera antes, era como una adicción! como si no quisiera apartarme de él.

Luego de una sesión de besos, debíamos regresar con los demás. Caminamos en silencio escuchando la naturaleza del paisaje, él tomó de mi mano y anduvimos así hasta asomar arriba, ambos nos miramos entendiendo que no podíamos presentarnos así delante del resto y nos soltamos al mismo tiempo sin reproches. Pasamos un día muy entretenido con los chicos caminamos conociendo el sitio, para luego ir por el almuerzo y terminar la tarde en la enorme piscina del hotel, todos compartíamos a gusto, me sentía aliviada, distraída, amena, pensando en el oscuro mes dónde solo quería enterrar la cabeza en un gran hoyo! cada cuanto intercambiamos miradas, de esas que te hacen correr escalofríos, que erizan la piel, sus azules me desnudaban y debo admitir que me intimidaba, pero era una sensación jocosa, quizás reprochable como si me revolucionara las hormonas, cual adolescente sin experiencia, me sentía una boba.

Todos han disfrutado la piscina inclusive los maestros, a excepción de mí. Como era de esperar aún no me sentía del todo recuperada para andar semi desnuda en medio de tanta gente, había vuelto a comer pero aún veía mi cuerpo algo demacrado, mi ánimo estaba más sereno pero no del todo optimista. Vi a Ranma nadar y jugar con una pelota en la piscina como un niño, deleitando la vista con ese cuerpo que se gasta, que al parecer no fui la única que se dio cuenta, esa espalda ancha, esos hombros bien marcados, su nuca ese inicio desde su cuello me intrigaban, sus piernas fuertes, los brazos y solo lo de atrás porque de adelante se apreciaba todo su torso prominente, ese vientre tan marcado y duro como roca, su pecho,su rostro, tragué saliva hasta encontrarme de nuevo con sus ojos, esa mirada que solo era mía, lo sabía! a nadie más miraba así, con propiedad, reclamando, desafiante, gustoso, en fin un sinnúmero de características que lo hacían único, y verlo mojado todo lo hacía más interesante, o quizás excitante. Cenamos con normalidad para ir a descansar cada quien a sus habitaciones, los alumnos compartían de a dos, igual nosotros. Mei era mi compañera, y Daichi el de Ranma y así los demás maestros también.

-Vamos Akane...decía Mei muy entusiasta, un grupo de maestros querían ir a beber algo no muy lejos un par de horas para compartir.

-no tengo ánimos para andar de fiesta, repliqué

-que aburrida eres!

-Mei, solo quiero dormir estoy algo cansada

-está bien, pero te dejaré anotada la dirección del lugar a dónde vamos por si cambias de opinión... dejó la nota en una mesita que llevaba un florero, se despidió y se fue.

A penas cerró la puerta hundí mi rostro en la almohada, por alguna razón un sentimiento de desazón invadió mi ser, volví a sentir el cuerpo pesado cada extremidad era como un bloque de concreto, estuve así alrededor de una hora, de pronto pensé en Ranma, ¿abra ido?... entonces me levanté y fui por un baño, como siempre el agua caliente ayudó a relajar mis músculos, salí de allí más compuesta, me vestí con la pijama y me cubrí con una bata, cepillaba mi cabello cuando oí ruidos en el pasillo, murmullos ¿quizás?... caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí despacio, no vi a nadie pero ahora podía escuchar la voz de una chica, entonces asomé la punta de la nariz, unas 4 puertas más allá estaba una de las alumnas, no sabía su nombre pero andaba en una pijama muy cortita y reveladora, apuntando con sus senos directo al chico que le hacía señas con las manos de disgusto, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que era Ranma el que con cara de fastidio le indicaba que se fuera, ella no desistía, sentí un coraje y salí en dirección hasta ellos.

\- ¿disculpa pero qué haces afuera de tu habitación?... pregunté con la sonrisa más cínica de la vida, la chica abrió los ojos desorbitada...

-eh..es ...que...no decía nada! tartamudeaba nerviosa...

-ven aquí ... le dije indicando que se alejara de la puerta del maestro, Ranma la cerró de golpe.

-linda, no hay excusas para andes a estas horas y en esas fachas en la puerta de la habitación de tu maestro...

-es que...no le dejé terminar

-bien, regresa a tu dormitorio y no lo vuelvas a hacer, si te viera la coordinadora te regresa ahora mismo a Nerima! ¿ok? ella solo asintió y desapareció por el ascensor...

Esperé a que se cerrara la puerta de éste y di la vuelta para regresar a mi habitación, cosa que hubiera podido lograr de no ser por que una mano me jaló tan fuerte que pegué un pequeño grito, luego esa misma mano me tapó la boca, para quedar frente a ese par de azules que bajo la luz tenue de la habitación se veían como la noche más bella.

-shuuu...dijo con sus dedos en mis labios

-Ranma! idiota siempre me asustas!... iba a seguir reclamando pero se abalanzó sobre mí como un animal salvaje acechando a su presa.

Aprisionó mis labios con locura! tomándome por sorpresa pero poco a poco fui dejándome llevar por su arrebato de pasión, pronto sus labios devoraban mi cuello y un cúmulo de sensaciones subían por mi vientre, un leve gemido salió de mis labios cuando mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja, entonces pude emitir su nombre...

-Ran...ma... con el corazón a mil y sus manos que no dejaban de recorrer mi espalda, ¿en qué momento se deshizo de la bata?... no lo sé

-Akane...dijo ronco en mi oído, sentía que se contenía que no daba todo de sí... de pronto recordé que no dormía solo y lo separé un poco, él me vio confundido...

-y ¿Daichi?... él rodó los ojos y los puso en blanco

-¿crees que te hubiera besado así con él presente?...tenía razón

-claro que no

-salió con los demás...

-por supuesto!... bien me voy antes de que... entonces volvió a jalar de mi brazo para pegarme a su pecho...

-no te vayas...dijo con tono de súplica...

-Ranma pueden llegar en cualquier momento...

-no lo creo, no haré nada que no quieras... dijo muy sincero

-no creo que sea el momento, dije luego de un silencio incómodo

-entiendo...dijo acariciando una de mis mejillas, caminamos hasta la puerta entonces levanté el rostro para verle...

-¿qué estamos haciendo? pregunté curiosa...él pasó uno de sus dedos por mis labios y respondió...

-_lo que debimos hacer hace años... _fue como una punzada directa al corazón! una bofetada pero no del todo amarga...lo pensé un poco y respondí...

-podría quedarme... unos minutos... él sonrió seductor

Nos recostamos en su cama y solo nos abrazamos sintiendo el calor de cada quién, de vez en cuando nos besábamos pero sin intensificar, besos suaves y sutiles... me hubiese gustado quedar así toda la noche, pero era imposible solo unos 30 minutos y regresé a mi habitación con el corazón cargado de emociones, pero justo antes de salir dijo algo que me ha conmovido el alma...

-Akane, sé que ésto es repentino... estaba nervioso, algo quería decir pero no se atrevía...

-tranquilo, vamos con calma...logré decir al momento en que él tomó mis manos y las llevó a su pecho...

-escucha... lo que siento por tí es de verdad, y no quiero que te sientas presionada ni mucho menos no quiero que te arrepientas luego, solo quiero que sepas que...todo ésto que tengo aquí, dijo con voz profunda dando una pequeña palmada con nuestras manos entrelazadas directas a su corazón...seguirá allí esperando a que te sientas segura, cuando tu quieras avanzar, entonces... podré salir de mi prisión... sus ojos eran soñadores, su expresión era seria pero también tan sincera, me sentí tan conmovida... le sonreí feliz, besé la punta de su nariz y justo antes de salir le dije...

-lo sé...

Esa noche dormí como no lo hacía hace mucho, sumida en recuerdos y en los últimos acontecimientos, me entregué a Morfeo a brazos abiertos.

Último día de campamento...

Iríamos de excursión, y realizaríamos algunos juegos en el camino, cantos, y compartir alimento, algunos de los Maestros que fueron a su "pequeña fiesta" estaban con mala cara por pasarse de tragos, pero estaban jodidos había que cerrar el día con los chicos y así estuve la mañana burlándome del bobo de Daichi que llevaba una cruda de aquellas...

-Saotome quiero que me azotes la cabeza sobre esa roca, dijo apuntando una junto al río...

-jajajaja ve y te avientas sólo, no quiero manchar mis manos dije soltando otra carcajada...

-vamos no te rías así, que me duele la cabeza!

-ese no es mi problema, mejor cambia la cara para qué bebiste tanto!

-no lo sé, pero no bebo más en la vida!... pronto nos acomodamos en un espacio enorme todos sentados sobre la hierba y disfrutando de los últimos días soleados compartimos una colación de medio día, comencé a buscarla pero no la hallé! ¿dónde se ha metido?... de pronto Daichi se acerca a mi oído y me dice...

-la vi irse por ahí... indicó con su mano ... lo miré incómodo y asentí...me levanté sutilmente con la excusa de que necesitaba un "baño" y caminé en la dirección que mi colega mencionó... pronto la vi tomando algunas fotografías, pero con su rostro triste lo notaba en sus ojos y lo confirmó una de sus manos cuando la llevó a su rostro y secó una de sus lágrimas... me acerqué para no asustarla, a penas me vio intentó sonreír...

-¿qué sucede? pregunté con preocupación

-nada, estoy bien... dijo volteando para que no le viera el rostro, entonces toqué su hombro

-Akane, siempre rehuyes no mientas, si es obvio que estás triste

-un poco... pero ya pasará... dijo con la voz apagada

-pero, ¿qué es?... quiero ayudarte, permite que lo haga!...dije casi suplicante

-nadie puede ayudarme, es algo que ya pasó... por mi mente pasaban miles de posibilidades pero la única que se me ocurría era "él" ¿está triste por el "rompimiento"? una ola de desazón me recorrió el cuerpo y creo que hasta me costó respirar, ella aún lo ama, no lo ha olvidado...ella notó mi cambio de expresión, tocó mi rostro y preguntó...

-¿qué pasa, qué imaginas?

-Akane olvida todo, dije con la amargura en los labios...ella me vio sorprendida y confusa

-a ¿qué te refieres?

-pues a "ésto" a lo que hicimos, a todo no me acercaré más, te dejaré en paz

-qué!... exclamó por lo alto... es una broma ¿cierto?

-pues es eso! no te confundiré más, ya entiendo tu cara, entiendo todo, ese mes, todo, tus lágrimas de hace un instante...

-Ranma no comprendes nada!

-es por él ¿cierto?... dímelo! aunque duela, lo sé no lo olvidas...

-¿Shinno?... oh por dios! él no es la causa de mi ánimo! dijo causando mucha contrariedad en mi interior

-¿entonces?...ella se sentó sobre la hierba, flecto sus piernas y posó su mentón en una de sus rodillas.. me posicioné frente a ella en la misma postura... no levantaba la mirada pasaba sus dedos sobre la hierba unos minutos y entonces abrió al fin la boca...estaba desesperado!

-ésto... dudó un poco pero al final continuó... no lo sabe nadie, excepto el involucrado...dijo con su voz muy triste...ése día que la ambulancia fue por mí... iba con síntomas de pérdida, una vez dicho eso sentí un frío que me calaba los huesos...entonces siguió hablando, no sabía que estaba... esperando, ¿comprendes?... no pudieron hacer mucho... lo perdí! no se alojó dónde debía no era un embarazo "viable"... por eso estuve un mes ausente, por eso me ves así... dijo señalando su cuerpo.

-Akane...

-no digas nada.. ya lo sabes, sólo te pido discreción por favor...

-y ¿él?... ¿qué te dijo?... ¿por esa razón terminó su relación?

-en parte... pero no del todo, él me engañaba... pero eso ya es pasado, y sí ya lo sabe, solo que tardé un mes en decirle... apreté los puños de coraje, pero no tenía palabras, realmente no imaginé que fuera eso, entonces me acerqué y la estreché en mis brazos, fue entonces cuando ella se quebró... lloró con tal amargura que me sentía impotente de no poder quitarle ese dolor, lo único que podía hacer era contenerla, acariciaba su melena, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban mi camiseta, cuando la sentí más calmada pero sin dejar de sollozar, solo atiné a decirle...

-lo siento, imaginé algo muy egoísta... y más importante aún... siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esa experiencia... ella se separó un poco y nos miramos a los ojos... sus avellanas estaban manchados de rojo... _gracias,_ dijo con la voz quebrada... la volví a abrazar... no digas nada, por favor no lo hagas, dije muy apenado... no estás sola, no te dejaré... pasamos un buen rato así... en silencio con el calor de nuestros cuerpos acompañados del hermoso paisaje y nada más.

Cuando regresamos no había nadie y por la hora ya estarían subiendo al bus, llamé a Daichi y le dije que se fueran sin nosotros que inventara lo que sea, luego le explicaría...

-bien, cojamos nuestras pertenencias y regresamos en tren ¿qué te parece?

-perfecto... ella sonrió, y se fue a su habitación por sus cosas, pensé en cómo es capaz de hacerlo después de haber vivido aquello, ¿cómo puede ser tan fuerte?, es valiente, es maravillosa y no tenía idea de cómo pero al menos la contendría por que sé que eso no lo olvidará, sin mencionar al idiota de "ex novio", menos mal le partí la jeta ese día, aunque me pican las manos por volver a golpearlo hasta hartarme! un golpe suave interrumpe mis pensamientos, caminé hasta la puerta y era la razón de mi preocupación...

-¿vamos?...

-sí , deja revisar que no olvide nada, miré por última vez la habitación y nos fuimos.

En el pasillo del Hotel... (Llamada)

-se acaban de ir

-¿cómo?, si el bus ya se fue

-sí pero ellos llegaron tarde, venían en silencio...

-maldición! síguelos!

-está bien

*Fin de la llamada...

Durante el viaje de regreso a Nerima nos fuimos en silencio, ella miraba por la ventana con la vista perdida, de pronto posó su mano sobre la mía, cosa que me sacó de órbita! la miré y ella sonrió, sí! de nuevo, aclaré la garganta y dije...

-te dejaré en casa ¿sí?

-no es necesario, puedo tomar un taxi...negué rotundo

-mi apartamento está casi en frente de la estación, iremos por mi carro y te dejaré en tu casa, no repliques ¿quieres?

-ok! me rindo, dijo esbozando otra sonrisa...

Y así fue, llegamos en un dos por tres a mi apartamento, dejé mis cosas mientras ella bebía un vaso de agua...

-bien, vamos... dije llamando su atención

-no quiero, dijo haciendo una mueca... la miré dudoso

-yo no tengo problemas en que te quedes aquí, dije observándola suspicaz!

-que gracioso Saotome, vamos por un helado y luego me llevas a casa, ¿que te parece?

-me parece perfecto, le guiñé un ojo y salimos...

-vamos caminando...

-ok, caminemos!

Disfrutamos de una mega colosal copa de helado!... no sé cómo pero me las arreglé para hacerla reír y aunque fuera por un rato creo que nos divertimos, olvidando su tormento. Una hora más tarde estábamos en la puerta de su casa, aún no se bajaba del carro...

-bien, nos vemos en el trabajo... dijo ella

-creo que sí... hablamos luego

-Ranma, gracias por todo

-no lo menciones, eso quedó allá, pero si quieres hablar sólo dilo.

-está bien, dijo mientras se acercaba hasta mi pasando sus brazos y manos alrededor de mi cuello, junto con un abrazo sincero, tardé unos segundos pero le correspondí... entonces bajó, alzó su mano, la vi entrar y pisé el acelerador.

*Dentro de la casa Tendo...

-he regresado! grité fuerte pero nadie respondió...¿hay alguien en casa? pregunté y choco de frente con un pecho que conocía muy bien, Shinno...

-¿pero qué haces aquí?! exclamé molesta

-tu papá me dejó entrar, necesitamos hablar

-creo que todo quedó claro entre nosotros

-eso no es así, quiero saber quién te trajo a casa

-eso no es tu asunto, Shinno de veras que ésto es fastidioso

-cielo yo te amo, y ese día solo te escuché y me enteré de muchas barbaridades, creo que merezco que al menos me escuches, lo nuestro no a acabado...lo miré incrédula ante sus palabras, hablaba sereno pero equívoco...

-Shinno escucha, lo que me sucedió no es culpa de nadie, no pudo ser y es todo, ni siquiera te culpo por ello, ahora lo de la chica...no pude continuar me interrumpió

-esa mujer no es nadie no significa nada en mi vida, contigo tengo planes, estabas pensando en irte a vivir conmigo, quizás si nos casamos, lo que tu quieras, es más podemos intentar formar una familia cielo, no podemos terminar nuestra historia así, no lo acepto! dijo nervioso pasando su mano por sus cabellos...

-no quiero eso, cómo puedes creer que me siento preparada para intentar algo así, aún me cuesta superarlo...

-está bien, quizás es muy pronto pero en un futuro podemos serlo, ser padres

-para eso tendríamos que tener una relación y eso ya no existe

-no me hagas esto Akane, dijo molesto

-yo no te hecho nada, ésto es consecuencia de tus actos, además necesito tiempo solo ha pasado un mes!

-tiempo! te puedo dar eso, quieres espacio, está bien pero seguiremos siendo novios

-creo que debes reflexionar, es mejor que te vayas

-no quiero! te necesito! dijo acorralándome con sus brazos hundiéndose en mi cuello

-Shinno... por favor, cálmate no me siento bien, ésto no puede ser comprende, entonces se levantó me vio a los ojos y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos...

-ésto tampoco ha sido fácil para mí, no imagino el dolor, ni por lo que tuviste que pasar ese maldito mes! pero me apartaste sin más! no me diste una oportunidad, fuiste injusta conmigo, pero eso ya no importa porque te amo demasiado, me iré pero volveré por ti esto no es un adiós es solo un hasta luego,... entonces depositó sus labios en un breve beso y se fue...

Quedé petrificada ante sus dichos, ¿enserio me ama tanto?... yo...no he dejado de quererlo, pero me siento muy dañada, ésto no funcionó...comienzo a sentir que me falta el aire y una maldita angustia se apodera de mi pecho, llevo una de mis manos hasta allí respiro agitada como hiperventilada a full, intento calmarme pero caigo de rodillas al piso, unas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas hasta el suelo, pánico! eso siento... de pronto a mi mente vienen recuerdos de esta mañana junto a él, ese abrazo reconfortante que solo contuvo mi dolor, visualicé su serena sonrisa y entonces pude levantar la cabeza, poco a poco fui respirando con normalidad, y entonces recordé lo que me dijo...

_-"solo respira... inhala... ¿lo ves?... solo necesitabas una gran __**bocanada de aire**__..."_

_**Continuará...**_


	12. Capitulo 12

Parte 12 Mujer

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

_"Mujer, apenas puedo expresar mis emociones ante mi desconsideración, no puedo olvidar todo lo que dijiste por la mañana, siento que pude hacer algo más pero no salían palabras, solo pude abrazarte, siento que después de todo estoy en deuda contigo, pero estoy seguro de que la próxima vez intentaré expresar todo mi sentir interior, sé que entiendes a éste niño pequeño dentro del hombre que hoy soy, solo espero que recuerdes que mi vida está en tus manos, feliz de que me abraces cerca de tu corazón, porque aunque estemos distantes, sé que no nos separaremos, porque está escrito en las estrellas cuánto te amo, ahora y siempre"._

_Ranma.__

Con ese texto me fui a dormir esa noche, palabras tan sentidas que calaron en mi corazón, y no era necesario nada más, Ranma hizo lo propio y con eso estaba bien, no necesitaba más pero agradecía su sentido texto, porque también sé lo difícil que pudo ser para él escuchar tremenda noticia, algo tan lamentable y quizás me centré solo en mi dolor y no pensé en cómo se sentiría él, al saber de mi pérdida. Sus brazos fueron reconfortantes y en ese momento donde mi alma era quebrantada por el recuerdo simplemente fue perfecto.

En el centro de Nerima...

-vas a hablar de una vez! nunca vienes hasta aquí llevo media hora esperando que digas algo!...decía una exasperada peli rosa

-porque mejor no me sirves un puto trago!.. que fastidio contigo Shinno, porque no te largas a un bar y te emborrachas por esa mujer que te trae como un idiota!

-cállate quieres! sólo hazlo, por algo soy tu jefe ¿no?

-sí pero estoy en mi día libre, y sabes qué te puedes ir al carajo no me interesan tus dramas de amor...dijo ella muy despectiva, mientras él se levantó del sillón con cara de pocos amigos...

-¿qué mierda te pasa Aimi?

-a mí nada, ya te lo dije vete!...entonces la jaló de un brazo bien fuerte y ella reaccionó propinándole una bofetada con la mano que tenía libre.

-suéltame! chilló ella demandante, pero él ignoró lo que dijo y afianzó más su agarre quedando de frente y en cuestión de segundos la besó intrépido, ella se quejó por su brusquedad e intentó zafarse pero pronto comenzó a responder a sus labios y a esa lengua que aunque lo negaba le encantaba, al fin soltó su brazo y posicionó cada una de sus manos en su espalda bajando hasta sus glúteos, apretó con fuerza y la levantó dejándola a la altura de sus caderas, mientras ella lo envolvía con sus largas piernas, dio unos cuantos pasos y chocó con la pared acorralando a la peli rosa, entonces en pleno acto le arrancó los botones de aquella blusa y comenzó a devorar cada uno de sus pechos, ella gimió y eso más lo excitaba, estaba enardecido en lujuria y ella sabía que no había salida, pues lo deseaba. Entre besos y lamidas ella pronunciaba su nombre... Shi..nno..suke.. hazme tuya! exigía en ese momento él liberó su hombría ante la urgencia, la chica vestía una mini falda lo cual "facilitaba" el acto, corrió con sus dedos la braga de ésta y la embistió con fuerza acompañado de un gruñido, una y otra vez ambos extasiados de placer sentía como la sangre calentaba todo su ser, pero él solo pensaba en ella y en nadie más y así lo pudo comprobar Aimi ya que justo al llegar al clímax y en uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, él nombró en voz alta "Akane".

En la Universidad...

El día pasaba sin novedad entre clases, los alumnos, pude ver de lejos a Akane quería saludarla pero no tuve oportunidad, y así la semana completa luego del mensaje que le envié hace días no hablamos más y eso me tenía entre molesto y confundido, quizás no le gustó, quizás fui muy atrevido, necesitaba acercarme a ella pero no encontraba el momento propicio, ya era Viernes y solo faltaba una hora para que terminara el día de trabajo, de pronto timbró el móvil,nervioso lo saqué de mi bolsillo esperando que fuera ella, pero la pantalla decía "Ryoga".

-¿diga?

-Ranma! ¿por qué esa voz?

-nada, ¿cómo estás?

-bien! quería saber si tienes planes esta noche

-no, nada en realidad

-genial! iremos a tu apartamento

-¿iremos?

-claro en eso quedamos la otra vez

-oh si, vendrás con Ukío chan está bien como a las 9pm los espero

-ah lo olvidaba, te llevo una sorpresa no la vayas a joder porque te golpeo en el acto!

-ey! espera de ¿qué sorpresa me hablas?

-ya no sería sorpresa, solo sé un buen anfitrión lo demás dependerá de ti, adiós Saotome..

-Ryoga!, Ryoga! maldita sea! me ha colgado éste cerdo!

Pero qué será lo que trama, lo voy a matar si es una de sus idioteces! de pronto veo sus ojos marrones mirando mi exasperada expresión...

-Ranma, ¿estás bien?

-sí... solo recibí una llamada

-ah, todo bien entonces...

-sí... iba a preguntarle algo más pero ella se despidió con la excusas de las clases...

-te veo luego, dijo alzando una de sus manos...

Volví a maldecir por dentro ya no había chances de hablar con ella y eso me puso el genio de la real mierda! mejor terminaba mis clases y listo.

Apartamento de Ranma...

A penas llegué ordené un poco, no es que estuviera un desastre pero ya que tendría visitas al menos intentaría que se viera decente, luego fui por un buen baño me vestí casual unos jeans negros y una camisa azul, dejé mi cabello suelto un rato aún lo tenía húmedo, fui a la nevera y rayos! no tenía nada más que un par de botellas de agua y una soda, miré la hora no alcanzo a comprar, pensé...esperaré a que lleguen y voy por algo estaba en eso cuando escuché el timbre, nunca lo había escuchado me acabo de enterar que tengo timbre sonreí por mi idiota conclusión y camine hasta la puerta.

-abre pronto Saotome! dijo Ryoga que traía una bolsa

-y ¿Ukío?

-ya sabes...se tarda un montón cosas de mujeres, dijo mi amigo fastidiado y alzando una de sus manos...

-¿que tanto miras? pregunté mientras éste observaba mi espacio

-¿estás solo?

-claro que estoy solo! hasta ahora que has llegado tú! ¿qué te traes?

-bien, nada, mejor dame una de las cervezas que traje, Ukío vendrá con un genio de los mil demonios porque le dije que me adelantaría

-debiste esperarla, dije mientras le pasaba una de las botellas de cerveza, apropósito debo ir a comprar, no me diste tiempo de nada...

-bueno, pero esperemos a Ukío luego vas...

-bien ahora me dices eso de la "sorpresa"...en ese momento vi la sonrisa ladina de mi amigo y más intriga tenía por saber...

-paciencia amigo mío... en eso tocan el timbre de nuevo, lo miré con una ceja arriba y me levanté a abrir...

-Ran-chan! mira traje comida y una amiga, dijo con unas tres cajas de okonomiyakis que tapaban el rostro de la "amiga"...

-Akane! solté sorprendido, se veía preciosa con su melena brillando, y ese vestido rosa que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, delineando su hermosa figura, creo que notó mi mirada pervertida sobre ella pues sus mejillas se sonrojaron, le quité las cajas y entramos a casa.

El idiota de Ryoga me veía con la sonrisa más burlona de la vida, lo miré fatal y le mostré mi puño en señal de que ésto me lo iba a pagar, cómo no me dice nada! dejé las cajas sobre la mesa de la cocina y las chicas se acomodaban en el sillón de tres cuerpos. Hice una señal y mi amigo se encaminó hasta la cocina.

-eres un traidor! cómo mierda no me dices que ella vendrá! susurrábamos ...mientras ellas se reían de algo...

-Saotome estaba harto de escuchar toda la semana que no podías hablar con ella, mejor agradece quieres!

-tú la invitaste y no me dices! por un carajo

-no fui yo, fue Ukío...ella la encontró hace unos días y le dijo que viniera

-pero tú lo sabías y no me lo dijiste!

-pues sí, pero si te lo decía como iba a disfrutar la cara de imbécil que pusiste cuando la viste, y entonces soltó una gran carcajada, lo miré enfadado y le di un golpe en la boca del estómago comenzó a toser de inmediato, las chicas nos vieron con mala cara...

-¿qué hacen? preguntó Ukío, dejen las niñerías par de bobos y acérquense a compartir...

-Luego de ese pequeño mal entendido, servimos trozos del okomiyakis y bebimos unas cervezas riendo como buenos amigos, aunque al principio me sentí algo incómodo lo que más disfruté fue verla reír tan animada.

Habían pasado dos horas y se nos habían acabado las provisiones, entonces le dije a Ryoga que iría a comprar, me levanté del asiento hasta la puerta, ellos seguían riendo, caminé por el pasillo del edificio hasta el ascensor y justo cuando estaba por cerrar la vi correr hasta mí, entró justo a tiempo antes de que éste cerrara sus puertas.

-menos mal te alcancé dijo sonriendo de nuevo, la miraba como idiota enamorado

-pues no puedo tener mejor compañía, dije correspondiendo su sonrisa

-te vi muy poco ésta semana...dijo ella arrugando la frente

-lo mismo digo, mucho trabajo ya ves...

-lo estoy pasando muy bien con ustedes

-estupendo, aunque no tenía idea de que venías

-¿enserio?

-claro, el pesado de mi amigo no me dijo nada

-oh, bueno menos mal te caigo bien porque sino ya me hubieses echado de tu apartamento jajajaja

-eso nunca...llegamos abajo y ella tocó mi cabello suelto

.no sabía que lo usabas así...

-¿eh? es que no alcancé a sujetarlo

-¿traes una amarra?... preguntó curiosa

-sí

-dámela dijo y se puso a hacer mi típica trenza

-listo!

\- a ver... dije tocándome la trenza de que no estuviera parada cuando niños siempre la dejaba hecha un desastre...pero esta vez le había quedado perfecta

-qué poca confianza Saotome

-has mejorado bastante dije volteando quedando de frente a ella

-claro que sí, ya no soy una niña boba

-de eso puedes estar segura, la recorrí con la mirada mi piel se estremeció y ella volvió a sonrojar

-ya no me veas así, vamos a comprar

-digo la verdad, y te veo así por que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto

-si claro, dijo comenzando a dar pasos pero la detuve tocando su hombro, ella volteó para perderme en su mirada...

-créeme por favor, es cierto!, pasé una de mis manos por su rostro para traerla hacia el mío, no sentí resistencia ni rechazo, incliné un poco hasta ella y nuestros labios se sumergieron otra vez en un profundo beso, sus labios estaban cálidos y suaves y podía sentir el sabor a fresa de aquel lips que cubría su boca y que me volvía loco, movimientos suaves y acompasados dieron paso a nuestras lenguas que jugaban echándose de menos, su sabor, su repentina timidez intentando alejarse pero no la dejé necesitaba disfrutar aunque fuesen unos segundos más ese dulce contacto, amaba todo de ella, abrimos los ojos y nos separamos sonriendo, ella tomó de mi mano y nos encaminamos al fin a comprar.

De regreso en el apartamento habían puesto algo de música y ese par bailaba de lo más acaramelados, fue extraño verlos en esa faceta pero que mas da, además todos ya habíamos bebido algo estábamos relajados, dejamos las bolsas en la mesa tomé la mano de Akane y la abracé para bailar con ella, luego de un rato todos nos fuimos a sentar, bebimos un poco más y reímos como nunca...

-Ran-chan ¿por qué tardaron tanto?...preguntaba mi jocosa amiga

-es que estaba lleno, tuvimos que esperar...se apresuró a contestar Akane

-necesito ir al baño, dijo intentando ponerse de pie sus piernas se doblaban me causó mucha gracia, miré a Ryoga y éste asintió, ya era suficiente por hoy por lo menos par Ukío chan, éste la ayudó y la llevó al baño... quedando a solas con la dueña de mi corazón...

-creo que ya es tarde, mejor voy por un taxi...dijo levantándose de su asiento

-por supuesto que no! ya es madrugada, quédate!

-¿pero y los chicos?...preguntó y de pronto zaz! un golpe nos miramos asustados y corrimos al baño...golpee fuerte pero nadie decía nada

-Ryoga abre la maldita puerta! ¿Están bien?...no miramos con Akane, ambos asentimos pensábamos lo mismo, de un solo golpe la abrí y veo la escena más graciosa de la vida, Ukío estaba encima de Ryoga y ambos sobre la tina, no sé cómo pero al parecer ella cayó encima, saqué el móvil para sacarles una foto me burlaría mañana de ese par como nunca, Akane se tapaba la boca para no reír a carcajadas.

-ey! Ryoga despierta idiota, no sé si fue por el golpe pero le asomaba un chichón estaba ido y Ukío dormía encima de él...

-Akane ¿qué tal si los dejamos así?

-¿cómo se te ocurre?... reí de su expresión y dije...

-vamos es broma, ¿ayúdame sí?

Fui al dormitorio que no ocupaba nunca, acomodé el futón y fuimos al baño a buscar a ese par...tomé a Ukío en brazos y la fui a dejar, mientras Akane la arropaba, fui por el bobo de mi amigo, tuve que cargarlo por que no despertaba del golpe, si hasta arrancó con cortina y todo por dentro no dejaba de reír, lo acomodé al lado de mi amiga y cerré la puerta.

-bien esos dos dormirán por una buenas horas, ahora ven a descansar, la tomé de la mano y la llevé hasta mi habitación, ¿te paso una de mis camisetas?.. ella solo asintió, fui hasta uno de mis cajones saqué la prenda y se la extendí, ella la recibió y se volteó, aproveché de buscar una para mí, y cuando giro en su dirección para despedirme la veo con el vestido a mitad de camino, quedé prendido viendo su cremosa piel, su espalda y el comienzo de sus caderas, el vestido cayó a sus pies soltando su sujetador, tragué duro entonces se puso la camiseta encima le quedaba larga pero no tanto cubriendo lo "necesario", caminé hasta la puerta batallando con el infierno mismo! debía salir de allí, las ganas de tocarla eran enormes, y mi virilidad estaba demasiado animada.

-Ranma...llamó, oh dios! ¿por qué me haces esto?! pensé aún aturdido por lo que acababa de ver...

-¿sí?...logré articular...

-buenas noches, sonrió

-descansa...dije cerré la puerta solté una buena bocanada de aire, caminé hasta el sillón desabotoné mi camisa, me deshice de los jeans, coloqué la camiseta y cerré los ojos, el cansancio pronto hizo efecto y caí en un sueño profundo.

*Por la mañana...

Cuando desperté tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, me levanté hasta el baño me refresqué un poco y caminé hasta mi dormitorio para encontrarme la escena más bella, ella dormía plácida en mi cama, me quedé un rato observándola y entonces escuché su voz...

-¿qué haces ahí parado como un tonto?

-¿ah?..lo siento..eh...yo...vine a buscar ropa voy a por una ducha...

-¿tienes algo para el dolor?, dijo al tiempo que se tocaba la cabeza

-sí, en la cocina hay un frasco con aspirinas

-bien, iré por un par...cogí mi ropa y me fui hasta el baño...estaba a medio vestir cuando escuché ruido en la cocina, de seguro era Akane, rápido me puse el pantalón tomé la camiseta sin mangas y salí en dirección a ella, rayos! aún traía puesta la bendita camiseta con la que durmió se veía endemoniadamente sexy...

-¿te ayudo?...pronuncié al ver que abría cajones y no encontraba nada

-por favor...le pasé los analgésicos y con un gran vaso de agua se los tomó...

-creo que no bebo más por un buen tiempo, dijo con cara de asco...solté una risa por su comentario...

-pero si no bebiste casi nada...

-es que no estoy acostumbrada, iré al baño dijo incómoda, ¿por qué ese cambio? no entendía... ponte la playera ¿quieres? terminó por decir..

-¿ah? ¿te puse nerviosa?...tientas la suerte Miss, sonreí seductor...al menos llevo puesto los pantalones, en cambio tú...la miré de arriba abajo sin tapujos y con soberbia!

-oh pero que atrevido, no tienes modales hizo un amague muy débil de intentar moverme con su mano directo a mi pecho... su suave y pequeña mano quedó inmóvil en mi piel, puse una mis manos en su espalda y la empujé despacio hacia mí, a escasos milímetros uno del otro...

-creo que ya te había dicho que no soy de piedra, sus ojos miraban desafiantes y solo le sostenía la mirada...entonces ella comenzó a mover sus dedos por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cuello, sentía el calor subir de súbito, pasó su mano por mi nuca se cargó tan solo un poco, haciendo que mis labios cayeran en los suyos, la besé un tanto ansioso y como no si de anoche que me estaba conteniendo, en realidad llevo así mucho tiempo, la envolví con mis brazos levantándola y dejando su pies sobre los míos, caminé un poco y chocamos con la nevera, ella se quejó pero no dejamos de mover nuestras bocas, mierda! no estábamos solos, por un momento entre besos y jadeos se nublo mi perspectiva hasta que escuchamos pasos en el pasillo, y mi pequeño tormento me empujó con una fuerza avasalladora tomándome desprevenido quedando literalmente al otro lado de la cocina. La miré molesto, pero ella se mordió el labio inferior y el poco enojo que asomaba se disipo al instante, diablos! necesito más de eso besos pensé, hasta que escuché la voz de Ryoga...

-oh mierda! Saotome ¿por qué tengo un golpe en la cabeza? siento un dolor horrible!...se quejaba mi buen amigo, con Akane nos miramos y largamos a reír...

-buen día Ryoga, toma ésto le pasó un vaso de agua con aspirinas... ahora sí voy a la baño dijo ella con sonrisa coqueta, perdiéndose por el pasillo...

-Ukío no despierta Saotome, necesito que me prestes el auto para llevarla a casa...

-vamos, yo los voy a dejar... Ukío chan debe despertar...

*Una hora más tarde...

-gracias Ran-chan, luego hablamos, esto debe repetirse! dijo apenas... todos reímos por su ocurrencia más después de mostrarles la foto de anoche... Ryoga no daba de la vergüenza, todos, sobre todo yo soltaba carcajadas al ver su expresión de asombro, en un principio no recordaba y de pronto se tocó el chichón de la cabeza y dijo fuerte: FUE TU CULPA! mirando a Ukío molesto, al parecer se puso cariñosa en el lugar menos indicado lanzándose al cuello del idiota de Ryoga éste perdió el equilibrio agarró la cortina de la tina, llevándosela directo hasta el fondo, por eso el golpe, por eso Ukío quedó sobre él. Se bajaron discutiendo, y los perdimos al entrar al edificio. Nosotros reíamos sin más de ese par.

-bien Akane, ahora te dejo en tu casa

-está bien...conversamos de trivialidades en el camino, se hizo verdaderamente corto y en unos minutos ya estaba en la puerta de su casa.

-gracias por todo, hace mucho que no reía tanto...dijo muy animada

-ni yo, sinceramente con ese par como no nos vamos a divertir...

-bueno, nos vemos el Lunes… dijo ella

-creo que sí... nos quedamos en silencio un instante y me atreví... ¿que tal mañana?

-mañana sería perfecto, y con eso coronó mi día...

-ok te llamo más tarde, y coordinamos ¿te parece?

-sí, adiós...me regaló esa sonrisa que era solo mía y bajó... la vi entrar a casa iba a poner marcha cuando una mano me agarró del cuello de mi camisa...

-pero qué mierda! exclamé exaltado...era Shinnosuke

-baja del maldito carro! ahora! gritó furioso, retiré sus sucias manos de encima me bajé con toda la intención de molerlo a golpes!

-¿qué quieres? pensé que la paliza del otro día había servido de algo, pero veo que no...

-aléjate de Akane! Ella es mi novia! Bufó altanero

-¿sí? pues creo que no, ella dijo que tú y ella eran historia

-mentira! Escucha Ranma, es la última advertencia que te doy

-tú a mí no me adviertes nada! ella es libre de hacer lo que sea y con quien sea, y no pienso alejarme de ella de nuevo ¿oíste?!

-bien, solo atente a las consecuencias mal nacido, porque ella será mía de nuevo, ah verdad... que ni para eso alcanzas... quieres que te cuente ¿cómo disfrutábamos en la cama?

Para ese momento ya estaba que me llevaba el diablo de ira!, y con eso que dijo ahora lo mataba ahí mismo!

-eres un cerdo despreciable! Grité con fuerza, estaba con mis manos hechas puños y mis nudillos blancos... entonces estábamos a tan corta distancia que le partí la jeta de un solo golpe, cayendo al piso en el acto, me puse sobre él para molerlo a golpes... vuelve a hablar así de ella! repite! hijo de la gran puta! y otro golpe le di ahora del otro lado… estaba a punto de propinarle el tercero cuando una mano frenó la mía, miré hacia arriba y era el tío Soun, detrás estaba Akane con cara de horror...maldita sea! lo que me faltaba! y todo por una _Mujer_, pero no era cualquiera era mi Akane.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Gracias a todos y cada uno de mis bellos lectores por acompañarme hasta aquí, sí la cosa se puso fea, pero ya era hora! ¿no?, espero no decepcionarlos, opinen y voten dejen sus comentarios que me encanta responder. Como siempre ya saben que se hace con cariño, al igual que ustedes solo soy una fanática más de Ranma 1/2.**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_

_***El texto que Ranma le envía a Akane y el título de éste capítulo se lo debo a John Lennon, sí! y a su espléndida canción Woman.**_


	13. Capitulo 13

Parte 13 Prisionero

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumilo Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Ni siquiera pensaba en el por qué, lo único que quería era dejarlo sin habla y que le quedara claro que de ella no podía expresarse de esa forma, maldito mal nacido! lo empapelé en insultos y todas las maldiciones posibles mientras lo golpeaba en el suelo, pero cuando quise continuar con mi tercer gancho no pude.

-Ranma!... una voz que conocía muy bien detenía mi mano derecha de seguir partiéndole la cara al idiota de Shinnosuke..-

-Hijo! basta!...volvió a decir con más fuerza al notar que quise zafarme de su agarre...

-Tío deje que lo mate! se lo merece!, entonces lo agarré de la solapa de su costoso traje, lo zarandee un poco y le grité: HABLA! DILES LO QUE ME ACABAS DE DECIR!...pero éste no respondía, no estaba inconsciente, pero obviamente no le convenía decir nada.

-Ranma! es suficiente, no sé los motivos por el cual lo has golpeado de ésta forma pero es evidente que está en mucha desventaja ante ti, déjalo!.. decía el tío Soun

Me levanté de encima de él, lo miré con total repudio... vi el rostro impresionado de Akane que no decía nada y me subí al carro, no sin antes bufar de enojo y gritarle desde la ventana ...

-la próxima vez, no será aquí maldito! y entonces no tendré contemplación de ti!... pasé la llave de mi carro y me largué de allí.

Por alguna razón la pelea no me dejó tranquilo, y menos ver el rostro de ella, de seguro no entiende nada,y lo peor quedé de llamarla para salir mañana y sucede ésto! pero es que no pude contenerme, menos después de lo que dijo, eso fue una provocación con todas sus letras, ese tipo me las va a pagar, ésto no quedará así y en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, querrá no estar vivo. Por ahora dejaría de pensar en ello, pues debía ir a trabajar al Gym y con suerte llegaría al turno de la tarde.

*Casa de la Familia Tendo...

-quédate quieto!

-me duele

-eso debiste pensarlo antes!

-pero cielo, ese patán me tiene harto!

-Shinnosuke, primero que todo; deja de decirme cielo, ya no somos novios ¿ok?, y segundo él no te ha hecho nada, no entiendo que fue lo que dijiste para que se pusiera de esa forma.

-¿lo estás defendiendo?! increíble, lo único que me faltaba

-no lo defiendo, pero conozco a Ranma, y si te golpeó de esa forma fue que tú hiciste o dijiste algo que lo enfureció.

-pues claro! le dije que se alejara de ti!

-¿qué?!... verdaderamente, ¿quién te crees que eres?

-soy el hombre que te ama, y aunque estemos tomando un tiempo sé que aún me amas

-ya estás listo! te puedes ir

-Akane! me vas a dejar ¿así?

-ésto ya es demasiado! te limpié las heridas de la cara, y nada más. Ahora por favor déjame en paz.

-pero cielo, aún no terminamos de hablar, además no me has explicado por qué venías con él en su auto, y tengo derecho a saber.

-no te debo explicaciones de mi vida, y menos después del espectáculo que presencié hace unos minutos atrás!, mi papá está muy decepcionado de ti.

-luego hablo con mi suegro, le pediré disculpas, te lo aseguro.

-bien! eso sería bueno, y no es tu suegro vuelvo y te repito nosotros terminamos.

-Akane, no digas eso sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti.

-no me chantajees con esas cosas, porque no funcionan conmigo, además de seguro esa chica estará gustosa de comenzar algo contigo.

-¿qué?, ¿qué intentas?... ya lo dije ella no es nada, la que me importa eres tú, siempre ha sido así y eso no cambiará.

-suficiente! comprende que la confianza se quebró, Shinno no te he dejado de querer eso no se puede en unos días, pero no deseo estar a tu lado, no sigas con todo esto porque no servirá, busca tu felicidad en otro sitio, porque no es conmigo.

-NO! no me daré por vencido, sé que te puedo reconquistar, lo haré Akane créeme...

Una vez en mi cuarto me vi tentada de llamarlo y preguntar qué fue lo que pasó, pero mejor esperaría su llamada, dijo que lo haría.

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Shinno, su insistencia hasta cierto punto ya no era normal, podía entender sus celos y la negación en un principio pero ya no, estaba pasando los límites y le he dicho en todos los tonos que ésto se acabó, no lo acepta y de cierta forma no quiero que piense que hay un "futuro juntos" eso ya no es posible.

Pasaron las horas y cada que miraba el reloj se hacía eterna la espera, no llamaba quizás se arrepintió, o luego de la pelea no quiere verme, ahora que lo pienso Shinno no quiso decirme que fue lo que pasó, por qué terminaron así. Intentaba dormir, tomé el móvil por última vez eran las diez de la noche ya, suspiré decepcionada y de pronto vibra, pegué un salto en la cama era un un texto.

"Disculpa la hora, ¿puedo llamarte aún?"_ Ranma

"Sigo esperando"_ Akane

Solo tres segundos y timbra con la llamada entrante...

-Akane , lo siento no pude llamar más temprano...su voz sonaba apagada

-Pensé que ya no lo harías

-Bueno, en realidad sí quería, pero pensé que podías estar molesta por lo de la mañana

-No me gustó lo que vi, pero ni siquiera sé el motivo, así es que espero tu versión

-Bien, pero no por teléfono mañana... ¿aún quieres que nos veamos?

-Sí

-Genial! paso por ti a las dos

-Ok, te espero buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Domingo...

Estaba lista esperando a Ranma, el reloj marcaba las 13:55 cuando vibró mi móvil con un breve texto, _"estoy afuera" . _Me dirigí hasta la salida y él estaba apoyado en el carro mirando su teléfono cuando llegué hasta él y deposité un beso en su mejilla.

-Akane...dijo sorprendido

-no deberías bajar la guardia Saotome, respondí ceñuda

-te ves hermosa

-gracias, ¿a dónde vamos?

-a dónde tú quieras, respondió sonriente

-pensé que tenías planeado algo

-tengo muchas posibilidades en mente, pero primero vamos a comer algo, no he almorzado ¿y tú?

-estupendo, tampoco...

Nos subimos y en menos de lo que esperaba estábamos acomodados en un bonito restaurant, las mesas cubiertas de manteles blancos y bellas flores adornaban el centro, echamos un ojo a la carta y decidimos comer lo mismo, mientras esperábamos la comida conversábamos de trabajo, hasta que él solo tocó el tema de la pelea.

-Veras Akane, él me provocó diciendo un montón de idioteces...comenzó diciendo

-Bien, ¿qué dijo?

-¿No te lo dijo?

-No, pero tú si lo harás

-No tiene caso ahora, creo que él mismo debería decírtelo, pero es un cobarde!

-Ranma no quiero que lo vuelvas a golpear

-Qué! lo estás ¿defendiendo? ... me vio molesto, lo notaba en sus ojos

-Por supuesto que no!, pero no me gusta eso de que anden de golpes, además fue afuera de mi casa, mi papá está muy molesto y Shinno tampoco le dijo el motivo de su pelea apenas dijo un "lo siento".

-Tranquila, la próxima vez ni para eso le alcanzará... donde lo vea se arrepentirá de meterse conmigo.

-Vamos, ya no sigas con el tema... con Shinno ya no hay nada...

-Eso díselo a él, al parecer no lo sabe

-Lo sé... no quiere entenderlo, eso me tiene un tanto molesta

-Akane, ¿qué quieres tú?

-¿Cómo?, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Pues, a todo ésto... sé que vienes saliendo de una relación la cual...dudó un poco pero finalmente lo dijo... de alguna manera te marcó...

-Oh... bueno eso es cierto, yo la verdad... es que a Shinno aún lo quiero, pero no me mal entiendas por favor... Ranma se tensó y su rostro se ensombreció cuando dije aquello

-Es normal, creo... casi formas una familia con él... dijo sin mirar mis ojos

-Sí... pero intento dejarlo atrás, y quedarme con lo bueno que fue... la verdad, es que aunque aún lo quiero... ya no es como antes, quiero decir... tú me interesas, y no deseo que pienses que quiero jugar contigo porque no es así... entonces al fin levantó la mirada

-Bien, entonces dime... justo llegó el mesero con los platos, interrumpiendo el momento

Esperamos a que dejara la comida, iba a continuar pero él no me dejó...

-Comamos, luego podemos continuar ésto...le sonreí y él correspondió. El almuerzo estuvo delicioso y luego pedimos postre y como era costumbre ambos disfrutamos de una rica copa de helado. Una vez terminamos Ranma canceló la comida y nos dirigimos hasta la salida, como todo un caballero de película abrió la puerta para que subiera y nos fuimos ¿a dónde? no lo sé, pero no me importaba, porque a su lado siempre me sentía segura.

Luego de un rato conduciendo...

-Bueno, ¿a dónde me llevas?...la curiosidad pudo más

-A un sitio que te encantará...

-¿Está algo alejado?... llevas una hora conduciendo

-Casi llegamos, tranquila...

*Diez minutos después...

-Llegamos! dijo mientras se estacionaba...

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Vamos.. sonrió encantadoramente y le seguí...

Cada vez más bella mi pequeño tormento, se veía espléndida con su blusa amarilla y una faldita blanca que hacia resaltar sus hermosas caderas, y esas piernas que moría por besar... estaba ilusionado de traerla aquí, esperaba que le gustase.

-Hay que subir la escala, pero créeme que valdrá la pena...

-Subamos!... dijo muy animada, tomé su mano y comenzamos el ascenso...

Una vez llegamos arriba...

La vista era hermosa estábamos rodeados de árboles, y bellas flores adornaban el lugar, y si te asomabas hasta la orilla podías visualizar toda la ciudad como una especie de maqueta, habían algunas bancas, en ese momento no había nadie más, el cielo azul y despejado con ese sol brillando encima y una suave brisa nos acompañaban en tan hermosa postal.

-¿Te gusta?... pregunté expectante por saber su respuesta, aunque su rostro ya decía mucho

-Es hermoso!...¿cómo descubriste éste lugar?

-Pues... un amigo lo mencionó y quise venir, ésta es la tercera vez que vengo desde que regresé a Nerima y quería que tú lo conocieras, está algo oculto pero tiene un mirador muy singular...

-Creo que será mi lugar favorito desde hoy...dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-Lo creo, también lo es para mí...de noche es mejor aún, pero ya que estaba contigo ahora no quise esperar más para mostrártelo...

Nos acomodamos en una de las banquetas y conversamos un poco de aquellos años en los cuales no supimos nada el uno del otro, nos reímos mucho pero también hubo momentos de tensión, esos que de alguna forma nos llevaban a aquel día en el que me fui. Sin embargo pese a ello, no permití que el mejor día de mi vida se viera opacado, creo que hace años atrás no hubiéramos conversado de ésta forma, más normal, más tranquila, más desinhibida, se notaba la madurez de ambos, sin miedos, sin locos alrededor, solo nosotros y eso era perfecto. Entre risas de pronto ella se tornó seria me vio directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme en la comida?, justo cuando el mesero nos interrumpió... pensé en que quizás sería presionarla, pero necesitaba saber para donde íbamos, dudé un poco...ella lo notó...

-Bien...toqué mi cabeza, miré el suelo luego el fondo del jardín... qué carajos! lo haré!... Akane, quisiera saber ¿qué sientes por mí?, tú ya sabes lo que siento y quiero que ésto se repita, es decir éste día y todo lo que sea mientras estés a mi lado, fui un cobarde! en esa época, todo cambió y hoy me arrepiento tanto de no enfrentar mis sentimientos en su momento, pero en el fondo sé que siempre te amé, no quiero que pienses mal de mí, sé que sufriste, solo me equivoqué...los celos que opacaron tu ilusión, no dejaron ver lo esencial entre lo dos, pero ahora estoy aquí! y te juro se acabó... por favor olvídalo y perdóname...

-Ranma!.. Exclamó conmovida... sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no cedía y no quería que derramara ni una más por mi culpa! negué con mi cabeza, y puse mi frente junto a la suya acortando toda distancia...

-No digas nada...susurré, es que soy prisionero de un error, un tonto arrepentido que por hoy he preferido invocar al "olvido" y si es necesario tragarme el orgullo y suplicar de rodillas perdón, quise moverme pero ella no soltó mis manos y continuamos en la misa postura...aunque esa historia es pasado ya fue, pero nos ha marcado lo sé... da por seguro, mi amor te lo juro nadie va a amarte como yo lo haré. No pude decir más, estaba literalmente con el corazón abierto y en la mano, y totalmente expuesto, como nunca lo he hecho con nadie. Estaba muy consciente de que podía recibir un balde de agua fría por no decir un rotundo vete a la mierda! A esas alturas de qué me servía el "orgullo" si ella no está conmigo, no volvería a cometer ese error dos veces.

No tenía respuesta de parte de ella y el silencio se volvía una verdadera tortura!, sentí sus manos pasar por mi cabello deslizándose suavemente por éste hasta llegar a mi nuca y luego posarse alrededor de mi cuello, nuestras respiraciones chocaban, mi corazón no podía más de miedo y tensión, sí! el gran Saotome tenía miedo, uno que me aterraba porque sin dudas no quería perderla, no de nuevo! entonces sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, me hundí en ese par ojos chocolate y ambos los cerramos fundiéndonos en esa muestra de cariño, en ese amor que por tanto tiempo lo tuve contenido, ésta vez sería distinto lo sentía, nos besamos con verdad, ella sentía lo mismo y sus besos me lo decían a gritos, era lo que siempre soñé y mejor. Pero entonces ella se alejó un poco, sin dejar de vernos sonrió sutil y dijo...

-Volveré junto a ti... la observé con intriga ¿?

-Eso... puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios...

-Eso quiere decir, que volveré junto a ti pues te quise y te quiero, volveré porque en ti queda parte de mí, porque cuando respiro este aire limpio de tranquilidad es solo junto a ti, al reencontrar tus manos fuertes otra vez, y con eso no sentirme frágil como ayer... volveré junto a ti porque sé que no puedo elegir.

-Claro que puedes, ésto no es una obligación...

-Shuuu... no puedo elegir porque en todas mis opciones solo estás tú... una vez dicho eso mi corazón saltaba de alegría, quería besarla de nuevo pero ella continuó... ¿sabes? aunque no haya funcionado como lo quisieron nuestros padres, siento que ahora es nuestro tiempo, ¿estás dispuesto a intentarlo?

-Por supuesto que sí!...

Y con ese espectacular atardecer de testigo sellamos nuestras confesiones en un profundo beso, uno de los tantos que comenzaría a disfrutar, porque al fin le entregaba la llave de mi prisión a la única dueña de mi corazón, un nuevo comenzar, y mis pies ya no pisaban ese frío lugar sino que mi cuerpo completo se encontraba envuelto en el calor de su piel, libre de mis errores, sí! ya no sería más Prisionero de su amor. 

_**Continuará...**_

_**Estimados lectores al fin ese par se dijo todo lo que sentían, 8 años para ésto! van lento pero seguro, (o eso creo) me fui en la "profunda" y les dejé un final más que sweet, no me comí una sino un paquete de galletitas para éste capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Y no olviden que nuestro antagonista no se quedará quieto, ya veremos que trama en su perturbada cabeza. Una vez más gracias por su apoyo, ya saben voten y comenten todo sea bienvenido. Con cariño desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2.**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	14. Capitulo 14

Parte 14 Vino en boca

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Y así fue como no olvidaría esa tarde de Domingo, el primer paso a lo que tanto soñé, luego de todo lo que nos dijimos no dudé ni por un momento en pedirle que fuese mi novia, a lo cual respondió con un rotundo sí. Estaba tan contento que no podía dejar de sonreír, la dejé en su casa y con un eterno beso de despedida regresé a la mía.

Llamada entrante...

-¿Qué tienes?

-No muy buenas noticias, pero tomé varias fotografías

-Lo sabía!

-Creo que ellos, ya están juntos se despidieron muy acaramelados

-Envíame las fotos, y continúa con tu labor por lo que resta de semana, quiero saberlo todo! desde que sale de su casa hasta cuando llega, que ropa viste, si va al baño todo!

-Como usted diga.

Fin de la llamada...

Un mes completo! justo hoy cumplíamos oficialmente un mes de novios, tenía que preparar algo para ésta noche, quiero que sea especial, pero no sé cómo rayos hacerlo es la primera vez que intentaré hacer ésto, quizás el desorientado de Ryoga pueda ayudarme, porque muy perdido será pero en lo romántico nadie la gana a ese cursi.

Llamando a Ryoga...

-Saotome!

-Hibiki! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien y ¿tú?

-Más que bien!

-Lo imagino, ¿cómo va el noviazgo semental?...dijo con tono de burla

-No seas idiota! no te voy a contar intimidades! necesito un consejo o quizás una idea

-Que tímido Saotome, con eso ya me quedó claro que necesitas jajaja

-Bien hoy cumplimos un mes juntos y quiero llevarla a cenar algo romántico ¿qué tal?

-Es buena idea, pero que tal si le cocinas tú, eso le gustará será más detallista

-mmm... puede ser

-¿No sabes cocinar?

-Claro que sé cocinar! es que nunca lo he hecho para alguien más

-Pues es perfecto porque ella no es cualquiera, lo harás más auténtico créeme, además con eso te ganarás varios puntos.

-No pretendo ganar nada solo quiero que sea especial, que ella se sienta cómoda.

-Suerte con eso... y no olvides usar protección

-¿Protección?

-Obvio, luego de la cena viene el postre y no quiero ser tío tan pronto jajaja

-Por un carajo Ryoga! deja la majadería!

-Ok, ok te veo hasta la próxima semana... bestia!

-Cállate idiota!

*Fin de la llamada...

Si todo salía bien llevaría a Akane a la playa, pero nada podría salir mal por eso le pedí el fin de semana libre a mi "jefe" amigo.

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la Universidad cuando sentí que jalaron de mi brazo y arrastraron hasta un hueco apartado de todo, asustándome por completo.

-Ranma! chillé molesta

-No te enojes, dijo depositando un corto beso en la punta de mi nariz

-Estamos en el trabajo, no hagas esas bromas! alguien nos puede ver, además siempre me asustas.

-A mi no me importa si se enteran que estamos juntos, y está bien intentaré no tomarte por sorpresa, pero es que necesitaba verte solo dos minutos... entonces me estrechó en sus brazos y acariciaba mi espalada...

-Ya va un minuto, vamos que me pongo nerviosa... le dije incómoda por la situación

-¿Yo te coloco nerviosa?... dijo con su tono fanfarrón...

-Eso nunca!... entonces se separó y me vio directo a los ojos

-Te amo... soltó con naturalidad y tan sincero como el solo

-Lo sé... sonreí

-Ésta noche, te espero en mi apartamento ¿sí?

-Ya te había dicho que sí, estaré allí puntual!

-Eso me gusta... volvió a besarme hundiendo sus labios en los míos por unos segundos más... ok!, ok! vete antes de que no te deje ir... me tomo por los hombros y dio un leve empujón en mi espalda...

Estaba loco! se lo he dicho como diez veces ya! pero él no entiende, cada vez que me ve sola hace lo mismo, y responde... " loco, pero por ti" con una evidente sonrisa regresé a mis labores, ese día se pasó lento y de cierta forma ya solo quería que acabara pronto.

Apartamento de Ranma...

Creo que tenía todo listo! la comida estaba casi, aunque aprendí a cocinar hace años desde muy joven en los entrenamientos con papá hace mucho que no lo hacía lo que provocó que me quemara un dedo pero eso era lo de menos, un leve accidente no arruinaría mi cena y las ganas que tenía de verla. Preparé la mesa, miré como cinco veces si estaba todo en orden, vi el reloj tenía exactamente media hora para darme un buen baño antes de que mi novia llegara.

El baño fue gratificante, vestí como bala unos jeans azules y una camisa gris, tomé mi pequeña sorpresa y salí hasta la sala principal a esperarla, faltaban 10 minutos y caí algo cansado en el sillón, tomé el móvil quedé embobado mirando una foto de ella que tomamos hace dos semanas en una de nuestras citas. De pronto escuché el bendito timbre, de seguro era ella.

-A tiempo ¿lo ves?... dijo sonriendo y pasándome una botella de licor...

-Te ves preciosa! dije al tiempo que le estampaba un sonoro beso en sus labios... llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo intenso como el vino, ceñido a su pequeño pero sensual cuerpo mostrando cada línea de éste, le llegaba a la rodilla era simple pero elegante el escote delantero no era pronunciado pero cuando se sacó el cardigan quedé estupefacto! mostraba parte de su blanca, suave y cremosa espalda, joder! y aún no cenábamos y ya quería besarla completa.

-Ranma!... Ranma! exclamaba alzando una de sus manos en ambas direcciones

-Oh... ¿si?

-Te digo que huele exquisito!.. ¿qué pediste?

-Nada, cociné una rica lasaña

-mmm... comida italiana

-Vamos...

Nos acomodamos y comimos a gusto acompañando la cena con un exquisito vino que trajo ella, nos reímos de todo un poco hasta que le entregué mi pequeño obsequio, algo para coronar nuestro primer mes oficial!

-Es hermoso! exclamó ella, al sacar la diminuta pulsera de plata muy sencilla con un pequeño dije en el centro, el símbolo del infinito, como lo era mi amor por ella.

-Que bueno que te gustó... inmediatamente se la puse ella se levantó y caminó hasta mí sentándose en mis piernas...

-Gracias, lo aprecio mucho... todo en realidad, desde la cena hasta ahora

-Esto recién comienza cariño

-Hay más sorpresas!

-Puede ser...

-Vamos dímelo!... negué divertido

-Haremos un juego... ella me vio dudosa... aquí nadie pierde, me adelanté a decir... ¿te atreves?

-Bien! ¿de qué se trata?

-Debes beber un poco de vino y besarme, entonces debo adivinar qué vino es...

-Eso no tiene gracia! ya bebimos media botella, sabes cual es...

-No de ese, de uno que tengo guardado... me lo regalaron hace un año está en una caja sin etiqueta no tengo idea cual es...

-Has ¿jugado ésto antes?... preguntó ceñuda

-Lo acabo de inventar... se llama Vino en boca

-Está bien! trae ese "vino"

Fui por él y puse las copas al lado...

-Tú primero!... rodó los ojos y bebió...

-Debes beber un poco más! con ese sorbo deberé besarte por mucho rato, aunque eso no me molesta en lo absoluto...

-Eres un pillo! ¿Quieres emborracharme?

-Nunca me aprovecharía de ti cariño, solo bebe!...entonces tomó un resto considerable...

-Listo!

-Ok, si no le atino entonces no hay sorpresa...

-Solo bésame, y di cual es porque yo si quiero la sorpresa... dijo divertida

-Conste que tú lo pediste...le sonreí malvadamente...

Entonces la besé, suave en principio pero para degustar el vino debía profundizar, eso era elemental! apenas abrió un poco sus labios mi lengua exploró el sabor que le había dejado el embriagante líquido, delicioso! sí un beso de la mujer que amas acompañado de un buen vino era divino! no, supremo! o quizás ¿exageraba?, luego de un rato en el que ya nos quedábamos sin aire, abrimos los ojos.

-¿Y?... preguntó ella levantando una de sus cejas...

-Pues... creo que necesito que bebas más... solté una carcajada y ella me dio un golpe en el hombro por mi broma...

-Eres un tramposo Saotome! estuviste minutos besándome y no lograste saber ¿qué vino era?

-Es que es complicado...

-A diferencia de ti, estoy casi segura de cual es...

-¿Así?...la acerqué hasta mí sentándola de nuevo sobre mis piernas... entonces probemos de nuevo... Repliqué

-Bebe! dijo casi en orden... tomé media copa apenas bajaba el líquido por mi garganta cuando me agarró del cuello de la camisa y me besó con ímpetu, nada de suave, nada de lento, y yo que iba despacito... quedé como un idiota! cada movimiento era más intenso y casi que me devoraba los labios, no sé como respiraba... ah cierto por la nariz inhalaba de vez en vez ese beso no se podía acabar!, su "tímida" lengua peleaba campal con la mía no tenía idea por qué pero era demasiado excitante! mis manos no tardaron en recorrer su suave espalda, sentí como se estremeció al tacto, entonces cuando quise continuar, ella se apartó dejándome con la sangre hirviendo!

-Carmenere... pronunció con sus labios hinchados...

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto! es dulce y aterciopelado, se siente la madurez de la uva...

-Veamos... le sacamos la funda a la botella y efectivamente era Carmenere...

-Te lo dije! gritó triunfal, mientras me reía de su pequeña victoria

Ambos bebimos la media copa que faltaba sin decir nada, quiso bajarse de mis piernas pero no la dejé, le quité la copa de la mano y casi al mismo tiempo nos volvimos a besar, tanto o más que el último beso, sus manos acariciaban mi cuello y las mías bajaban desde sus nuca hasta su espalda, estuvimos un rato así hasta que decidí levantarme con ella quedamos de pie sin dejar el contacto en un movimiento rápido corrí unas cosas de la mesa y la acomodé allí, así fue como pude besar ese cremoso cuello y llegar hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, ella soltó un leve gemido que incentivó mi cometido, sus manos tocaban mi pecho y sus largos dedos se deslizaban por los botones de mi camisa, ella mordió mi labio inferior, cosa que dolió solo un poco pero el deseo era apremiante! entonces jaló de mi cabello la levanté y a tropiezos entre besos llenos de pasión y caricias cautivantes llegamos a la habitación. Sin duda era una noche especial, llena de ansias e ilusión y cargada de amor porque ambos nos deseábamos!

-Akane... dije agitado con la respiración entre cortada...

-¿SI?... ella estaba en la misma condición...

-Te amo, ¿estás segura?... miró mis ojos y asintió...

No se diga más, las palabras sobraban en un momento como ese, era hora de demostrarle cuanto la amaba en cuerpo y alma, la giré dándome la espalda, esa piel que me llamaba a recorrer, pasé mis manos hacia adelante posándola en sus pechos, besando cada centímetro de ella, hasta que llegué a ese pequeño cierre que deslizaría el condenado vestido a sus pies, cada tanto gemía por mis caricias, pronto quedó su piel más expuesta solo en ropa interior, un sexy conjunto de encaje del mismo color de su vestido, sentía que la piel me quemaba y cada vez quería más de ella, la tomé y la puse sobre la cama, aproveché de quitarme la camisa, tomé una de sus piernas y comencé mi sórdida aventura por sus larga extremidad hasta llegar a sus caderas, continué por su vientre hasta llegar a ese par de montes que me volvían loco, pasé mis manos por debajo de su espalda y ágilmente le desabroché el sujetador ella leía cada uno de mis movimientos, levantó su brazos logrando que me deshiciera por completo de éste, para deleitarme en sus rosados botones que con delicadeza comencé a besar, ésto no era un sueño y sentía que temblaba ante su desnudez y un fuego dentro del alma que quemaba la cama, miré su bello rostro lo acaricié con ambas manos, la amaba como no podría amar a nadie! ella enredó sus manos en mí haciendo que mis labios bajaran hasta los de ella, de pronto nos volteamos quedando ella sobre mí, y comenzó su dulce juego de la seducción recorriendo mi pecho con sus labios y lengua, para ese entonces mi virilidad estaba deseoso de salir, se detuvo justo en el borde del cierre y el botón, me veía seductora con una mano hizo el amague de abrir pero no, la vi incrédulo, luego se cargó sobre mi notoria erección, cosa que provocó un gruñido de mi parte...

-Joder Akane... ¿me torturas?... dije jadeante

-Solo un poco... sonrió con malicia

Al fin bajaba el cierre y todo el pantalón quedando solo en bóxer, nuestras intimidades rosaban y la maldita tela ya era un fastidio!, la senté sobre mí no sin antes liberarla de la sensual pantaleta que traía, quedando sentado devoraba a gusto cada uno de sus pechos, un leve pero punzante dolor en mi entre pierna no daba más con semejante situación, antes de que pudiese hacer algo ella tomó acción posicionándose de rodillas frente a mí para terminar de sacar mi ropa, ambos completamente desnudos la volví a abrazar, dimos un giro en la cama ahora tenía el control de la situación mi hombría sentía la humedad de ella, pero entonces quise explorar un poco más, introduciendo un par de dedos en su sensible intimidad, ella gimió por lo alto arqueando su espalda, perfecto, pensé... solo un poco más... ella lo volvió a hacer con más fuerza...

-Ran...ma... dijo apenas entre jadeos...

Entonces ya no daba más y entré en ella con cautela pero pronto nuestra piel era una sola, nuestras intimidades se reconocían, entré un poco más a fondo disfrutando su estreches, ambos gemimos y pronto comenzamos a entregarnos sin condición, movimientos sensuales al principio, luego más rápidos, cada vez la embestía con más fuerza, una lluvia de sensaciones, ambos no éramos inexpertos pero esto no era lo mismo, le hacía el amor a la mujer que amaba, a la que dejé por largos 8 años, con la que infinidad de veces soñé, esto era real, la besaba con demencia, sus pechos se agitaban con bravura ante la natural acción, con una de mis manos estrujaba uno de sus senos y con mi boca pellizcaba el otro botón, ese exquisito y rosado pezón, ella gemía una y otra vez, su cuerpo se estremecía como nunca debajo de mí, entonces sentí su intimidad contraer, ella alcanzaba el orgasmo en mis brazos. Salí de ella pero solo por unos segundos, la tomé en mis brazos como si fuese una pluma, me senté en la silla de mi escritorio con ella ahorcajadas, ella gimió por mi brusca intromisión, ella entendió lo que quería y comenzó a mover sus caderas una y otra vez hasta que me corrí en ella soltando un gutural gruñido junto a ella.

Me abrazó agitada, quedamos así unos momentos... nos miramos y la besé en la frente... mi pequeño tormento se hundió en mi cuello, nos fuimos hasta la cama nos tapamos y con eso comenzaría mi esperado fin de semana, sin dudas sería el mejor! porque esa noche le haría el amor como un loco y ella sabía que no dormiría.

En otra parte de Nerima...

-¿Qué harás?... preguntaba una curiosa peli rosa

-Maldito Saotome! cree que podrá quitarme su amor, pero no! está muy equivocado

-Deberías darte por vencido, esas fotos son más que claras, ella te olvidó

-Cállate! no necesito tu "sinceridad"

-Pero si es obvio!, no te ama Shinno

-Ella será mía! de nuevo! está confundida, íbamos a ser padres! soy lo que ella necesita ¿entiendes?

-Eres un imbécil! mejor vete!

-No me vengas con tu mierda de celos! sabes bien que lo de nosotros es solo un poco de sexo

-Largo!

-No me iré! Aimi ya basta!, sabes bien que vine por ti... te deseo

-Eres un infeliz! ¿lo sabes?... vienes a contarme tus dramas de "amor" con la "Miss" pero bien que te revuelcas conmigo en mi cama ¿no?

-Bueno, es que tu me comprendes... además necesito tenerte a mi lado, y sé que te gusta cómo lo hago...

-Cállate quieres!

-Eres importante en esto, Aimi escucha necesito que lo sigas, y que le des ésto... será muy fácil... luego te lo llevas y haz lo que quieras con él, pero necesito que Akane lo vea, necesito pruebas! ¿comprendes?

-Lo haré! pero no será gratis! si se da cuenta de lo que haré, podría ir a la cárcel!

-Tranquila, eso no sucederá...

-Estás muy confiado...

-Confío en tu seducción... y sé que si Akane ve la clase de bastardo que es, regresará a mis brazos más rápido de lo que crees...

-Y ¿nosotros?

-Aimi, no existe un "nosotros"...pero te aseguro que no te dejaré de ver, seré más cuidadoso...

-Nunca cambiarás...

-Tú me conoces... y así me quieres ¿no?

La chica se lanzó a su brazos y éste la recibió gozoso, una noche más al lado de peli rosa, un sexo más, eso no era malo para él, siempre que pensara que se lo hacía a ella, sí! a su Akane.

_**Continuará...**_


	15. Capitulo 15

Parte 15 Escapada

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Shirahama! exclamé mientras comenzábamos nuestro viaje de unas seis horas! madrugamos y dormimos si es que dos horas, ella se quejó un poco pero pronto se le quitó cuando le dije que nos íbamos a la playa, además de besarle todo el rostro y tener que hacerle un desayuno de campeones pues mi pequeña muñeca quedó algo exhausta luego de la noche de amor desenfrenada que tuvimos, pero joder! todo ésto valía la pena, solo quería llegar pronto a nuestro destino, ella tarareaba alegre la música que sonaba en la radio del carro, y por mi parte disfrutaba a concho cada detalle de esa "mini" escapada. De pronto se calló de súbito lo cual me sacó totalmente de concentración.

-¿Qué sucede?... pregunté sin sacar la vista del camino

-Es que... como no sabía nada, no tengo ni traje de baño! ando con el mismo vestido de ayer... dijo con decepción

-Llegando allá compramos lo que te falta, solo son dos días, qué tanto puedes necesitar...

-No tienes idea! exclamó por lo alto, mientras yo rodaba los ojos...

Y así fue como el "no tienes idea" se convirtió en los 30 minutos más largos de mi vida! apenas vio una tienda señaló con ansias que la llevara hasta allá, no pude negarme aunque quería seguir conduciendo.

-Akane... ¿ya nos podemos ir? atreví a preguntar con fastidio...

-Ya va... dijo despreocupada...

-Vamos cariño, nos agarrará el tráfico!

-Esto es tu culpa! por no decirme antes, podría haber preparado una maleta pero callaste todo!

-Pero si era sorpresa... me defendí como pude

-Ya, estoy lista... dijo con un montón de trapos en mano y una botella de bloqueador solar...

-A buena hora! espeté alzando los brazos, para ese momento ya la tenía irritada y es que me encantaba verla molesta, su cara se ponía seria, su frente se arrugaba un poco y esa pequeña nariz parecía respingarse más, sus labios fruncidos a punto de hablar, porque señores Akane Tendo jamás se quedaba callada, entonces me preparé para su gran mazo...

-No presiones Saotome! bufó molesta... me acerqué hasta ella con una sonrisa evidente, tomé un lindo sombrero del aparador y se lo puse sobre su bella melena, su rostro ya no estaba pálido, el día era caluroso y sus mejillas estaban levemente rosadas, la besé en la punta de su nariz respingada, ella como siempre sonrió dejándome embelesado.

-Dirás que soy un idiota, pero amo ver cuando te enojas... le dije rosando sus labios color durazno...

-Sí lo eres, dijo muy suelta de cuerpo... pero así te quiero! se colgó de mi cuello con la ropa entre los dos y nos besamos apasionadamente, que me importaba si había más gente en la fila, si tuve que esperar 8 años por besarla sin miramientos, si continuaba con esa intensidad ni siquiera llegaríamos al auto, quizás habían ¿probadores?, mi mente se transportó a la noche anterior y el deseo y sus labios no me dejaban, joder! siempre necesitaba más de ella, y no me perdonaba el haber sido tan cobarde y perder tantos años de esto!. De pronto escuché un carraspeo de garganta y entonces nos separamos, era la cajera "invitándonos" a pagar, ambos sonreímos cómplices y con ello dejó la infinidad de trapos sobre la banda de la caja. Salimos de allí con las manos llenas y es que de las cuatro bolsas solo una era mía.

Una vez en el auto comenzamos nuestro recorrido, ya solo quedaba una hora y si no había novedad, al medio día estaríamos instalados en hotel donde reservé con anticipación un cuarto para los dos. Los minutos se fueron y el reloj avanzó triunfal para darme la razón.

-La habitación es muy cómoda y la vista excelsa.. dijo emocionada mi bella novia, y como no si enfrente estaba la playa.

-Que bueno que te gustó, debemos ir a recorrer por que mañana por la tarde partimos de regreso.

-Ok, deja cambiarme por algo más cómodo... tomó las tres bolsas de ella y se perdió detrás de la puerta del baño.

Luego de un rato, quedé con la boca abierta cuando la vi salir, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de playa color amarillo con pequeñas flores estampadas, un escote que dejaba ver el traje de baño y el sombrero que le compré, se veía tan hermosa como el verano que aunque ya se había ido, ese día el sol nos acompañaba de manera sublime otorgándonos un calor exquisito en la mejor compañía.

Salimos del hotel y caminamos hasta la playa, con un par de toallas en mano, no estaba lleno y eso lo hacía aún más agradable, nos acomodamos en la arena y disfrutamos de la compañía y de la maravillosa vista, el oleaje estaba tranquilo, ese rico aroma a mar, la sal, la arena en nuestros pies y la música natural que hacían las olas al reventar en la orilla relajaban aún más.

-¿En qué piensas?... pregunté al ver que estaba sumida en algún lugar

-En todo esto, en que nunca imaginé que volveríamos a estar juntos.

-¿Nunca?

-Bueno quizás...un vez sí. De cierta forma quise que regresaras, hace tiempo. Pero no fue así... dijo con tristeza

-A diferencia de ti, soñaba con volver a verte, y mucho más! pero pasaron los años y aunque esa pequeña esperanza se iba junto con ellos, siempre la guardé en mi corazón. Hasta que regresé y te vi con él, entonces caí de cuenta de que te había perdido y que era lo justo, lo normal. No podía esperar otra cosa, tuve muchos celos de ese idiota porque él hizo todo lo que yo no. Cuando te vi la primera vez en la Universidad, fue muy duro. No podía acercarme, es decir sentía que no era merecedor de nada, menos después de enterarme que tenías una relación con él, igualmente ese día en la piscina, no pude contener más mis sentimientos, y solo quería probar aunque fuese por única vez tu boca.

-Dolió mucho cuando te fuiste, agregó ella con nostalgia, y me estremecí con sus palabras... estuve sola por mucho tiempo. Y de pronto apareció Shinno, fuimos amigos primero, y lo demás se fue dando. Si te soy sincera que nunca imaginé que lo nuestro terminaría así, él cambió un poco. Pero fue precisamente cuando tu apareciste de nuevo, y aunque no lo acepté de principio si sentía que ponías mi mundo perfectamente planeado de cabeza, esos sentimientos que estuvieron por años guardados salieron a florecer sin mi permiso, y tenía dudas, pero luego de ese beso en el baile, nada fue igual. Luego tuvimos algunas discusiones y todo lo que ya sabes, eso terminó por quebrar todo. Pese a todo espero que sea feliz con alguien más.

-Eres muy buena Akane, demasiado y eso me da miedo. Sí, aunque no lo creas, me da pavor perderte de nuevo. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, fueron 8 años y eso no me lo perdono aún.

-No seas tan duro contigo, éramos muy jóvenes e inmaduros en esa época, quizás era necesario el quiebre.

-Por supuesto que no! tú me amabas en ese entonces, fui yo el cobarde que no quiso enfrentar y aceptar mis sentimientos, eso me costó caro. De hecho, piensa un poco... ¿qué hubiese pasado si... ese hijo ahora existiera?, ¿crees que estaríamos juntos?... ella quedó congelada ante mis crudas pero ciertas preguntas.

-Sinceramente... no lo creo. Pero las cosas no fueron así, ¿por qué pensar en esa posibilidad?

-Porque estuvimos así, de no estarlo. Y creo que soy un maldito egoísta!, no sería capaz de verte con un hijo, menos de él.

-¿Te hubieras ido?... pregunta seria

-Sí... esto último lo dije un poco avergonzado y mirando la arena, ella levantó mi barbilla y se inclinó para que nuestras miradas cruzaran.

-Es muy comprensible tu postura, pero no quiero que te sientas mal por algo que no logró ser. Aún con todo, Ranma agradezco esa sinceridad, es más no esperaba menos de ti. Quizás si las cosas fueran al revés, también me hubiese alejado.

-Yo nunca he pensado en esa posibilidad, dije algo más compuesto

-¿En cual?

-En ser padre

-¿Por qué?, no me vas a decir que no tuviste novias en estos 8 años

-Pues si hubo, pero lograba mantener nada, creo que nunca me enamoré.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿soy la única a quien has amado?

-Sí, la única y no habrá nadie más!

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Ey! dame algo de crédito ¿no?, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, con 16 años mi corazón ya era tuyo. Ahora bordeamos los 30 y aún sigo amándote, pero creo que hay una diferencia.

-¿Así?... cuál sería...

-Que ahora siento total libertad de amarte! sin nada ni nadie que se interponga en nuestra relación, solo los dos! nadie más!

-Eso es muy cierto! justo en ese momento se lanzó a mis brazos a besarme, era tan perfecta que su menudo cuerpo se acoplaba al mío de manera precisa, la rodee con mis brazos y mientras tocaba su piel expuesta ella entrelazaba sus piernas sobre las mías, un delicioso beso de la mujer que amo, sentía el calor de su piel y sus exquisitos pechos sobre mi pecho, la brisa marina no tardó en envolvernos y entre jadeos ella dijo lo que tanto esperé, _"te amo" ... _entonces la aferré más a mi cuerpo y ella lo notó, entre besos sonrió y de pronto su sombrero voló saliendo disparado de su cabeza, cosa que me molestó pues ella separó sus labios de los míos, se enderezó un poco y con la expresión más trágica gritó.

-Mi sombrero! exclamó por lo alto

-Luego te compro otro, dije tomando su mano para continuar con nuestra cita...pero ella me vio con mala cara

-Vamos a buscarlo!

-No quiero, ven aquí...volví a jalar su brazo, pero ella me frenó

-Quiero mi sombrero Ranma!

-Pero es que... me sentía incómodo, pues luego de tan acalorado beso mi entrepierna estaba demasiado animada, la observé fastidiado pero ella entonces entendió, y como no si justo dirigió su vista hasta allí...

-Oh! vamos al mar, el agua arregla todo! dijo alzando mi mano y no tuve más que seguirla hasta la orilla, no bañamos, jugamos, nos besamos y si hubiese podido hacerle el amor ahí mismo lo habría hecho pero habían personas pocas pero las había, demás está decir que recogimos el dichoso sombrero, pero he de admitir que sus besos con sabor a mar fueron la experiencia más excitante de mi vida.

Luego de pasar la mayor parte del día en la playa, no regresamos al hotel por un buen baño y a por la hora ya sería la cena, comimos a gusto en el restaurant que ofrecía el hotel.

-¿Cuándo le diremos a tu papá que estamos juntos?, ella se atoró un poco con su bebida...

-¿Porqué la prisa?... dijo curiosa

-Por que no quiero seguir ocultando lo evidente! o ¿tú no lo deseas?

-No es eso, pero llevamos dos meses, y creo que querrá casarnos de inmediato!

-Yo no tengo problemas con eso, aunque quiero disfrutar más esto además eso es algo que solo nosotros decidiremos, pero mis papás se darán cuenta, sobre todo mamá ya sabes como es, y además no somos niños, porqué seguir así.

-Lo sé, bien déjame allanar terreno con mi papá y prepararé todo, es más podríamos organizar algo y decirles a todos juntos, quizás una cena. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece excelente!

-Cambiando de tema, en una hora más habrá una actividad en la playa

-De ¿noche?

-Sí, de noche. El personal del hotel me ha dado esa información, es una especie de fogata con algo de música es para cerrar el verano ¿vamos?

-Está bien, vamos.

La noche estaba despejada, corría una leve brisa fresca pero agradable a la piel, después de cenar nos cambiamos por algo más cómodo y bajamos nuevamente a la playa, a lo lejos se podía observar la fogata y algunos asistentes, también se escuchaba la música algunas personas cantaban con guitarra en mano, caminamos descalzas por la aún tibia arena y nos acomodamos alrededor de ésta, la mayoría eran parejas y grupos pequeños de amigos, Akane apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzamos a disfrutar del calor que irradiaba la fogata, entre cantos y risas el ambiente era muy agradable y es que aún no terminaba de creer que estaba con ella aquí! sin dudas no olvidaría jamás cada detalle de éste fin de semana, de pronto ella se movió un poco y en tan solo unos segundos mis brazos la envolvían no queriendo soltarla nunca, poco a poco la gente comenzó a dispersarse y solo quedábamos unas tres parejas cada quien en lo suyo, y menciono esto porque estaba muy concentrado besando a la mujer que me quita el sueño, en más de una ocasión abrí los ojos para ver lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y las otras dos estaban en lo mismo, hasta que una de ella se levantó gritando y corrieron hasta el mar lanzándose como locos, eso nos divirtió mucho, me vio con cara de "hagámoslo" pero lo negué con mi cabeza, argumentando que nos enfermaríamos, ya era media noche el agua estaría congelada, pronto la volví a besar solo un minuto tal vez, y volvimos a escuchar ruido, ésta vez era la otra pareja que ya casi llegaban a segunda base entre arrumacos, Akane se reía divertida de la situación.

-¿Vamos?... le dije tomando su mano

-Pero si estamos tan cómodos aquí, dijo ella señalando la pareja de unos metros más allá

-No quiero ver eso! respondí con fastidio, a no ser que quieras que te haga mía aquí, entonces sonreí pícaro...

-Como se te ocurre! chilló lo que provocó una carcajada en mí, terminó por levantarse

-Entonces caminemos porque queda mucha noche por delante, y hoy si no dormimos... dije mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, a lo que ella se estremeció en mis brazos.

-Mañana debes manejar de regreso...refutó con un hilo de voz, pues ya me estaba devorando su níveo cuello..

-Eso...ya lo veremos, caminamos a paso rápido hasta el hotel y a penas subimos al elevador ella se colgó de mi cuello, con una de mis manos en su espalda mientras nuestras bocas no paraban de probarse, mi otra mano le acariciaba una de sus piernas, subiendo levemente un costado de aquel vestido que llevaba, ella jalaba mi cabello y cada tanto mordía mi labio inferior, el condenado elevador no llegaba nunca a piso, hasta que sonó la típica campanita avisando destino, entonces nos separamos las puertas se abrieron y otra pareja nos veía incómodos ellos subían y nosotros bajamos, caminamos hasta la puerta de la habitación, saqué la llave y una vez adentro ya no habrían más interrupciones.

La miré con deseo y ella a mí, caminé dos pasos y posé ambas manos en su redondo trasero, apreté solo un poco ella jadeó suave pasando sus manos por mi cuello, entonces la levanté y rápidamente sus largas piernas envolvieron mi cintura, apoyé su cuerpo en la misma puerta, el vestido que llevaba tenía una amarra alrededor de su cuello en tan solo un segundo el nudo ya no estaba lo que permitía más acceso a su hermoso busto, fue lo más exquisito pues me di cuenta de que no llevaba brasier, la miré inquisidor...

-¿Qué? dijo ella curiosa...

-Este vestido me encanta, refuté

-Pues como es a espalda descubierta no se usa nada debajo, dicho eso comencé a besar uno de sus rosados pezones que al contacto comenzó a endurecer, ella gimió un poco...entonces le dije

-Eso quiere decir ¿que abajo tampoco hay nada?... ella sonrió divertida, ladeó mi cabeza abrió un poco mi camisa propinando una gran mordida entre mi hombro y la clavícula, cosa que me sorprendió pero de puro placer, ella pasó su lengua desde allí subiendo por mi cuello hasta mi oído, dijo...

-Deberás averiguar tú mismo!... abrí mis ojos atónito! y con mis manos en sus glúteos eso sería fácil solo debía moverme un poco para pasarlas por debajo de la tela, ella siguió su cometido en el otro lado de mi cuello, por mi parte adentré en mi nueva "misión" y claro sentí su piel suave y sin nada pero subiendo un poco más sentí el borde del encaje, de seguro una de esas diminutas bragas, mis manos querían curosear un poco más y solo bastó que corriera un poco de aquella tela, mis dedos solo palpaban su intimidad una que estaba húmeda y lista para mí, la sangre recorría todo mi cuerpo a velocidad impresionante, el calor de nuestros cuerpos quemaba en sí, mi latente erección comenzó a doler, ella se apoderó de mi boca con ansias, entonces mis escurridizos dedos rosaron aquel botón que se encontraba en lugar más inhóspito, ella se arqueó un poco gimiendo por mi intromisión, entonces caminé con ella posando su cuerpo semi desnudo sobre la cama, terminé por arrebatar su vestido y ella de rodillas sobre ésta hizo lo mismo con mi camisa, solo que cada que tiraba la tela besaba todo mi torso, puso su pequeña mano en el borde de mi cinturón, pasó su lengua por sus labios, cosa que me excitó aún más y con fuerza y tomándome desprevenido dejó que cayera a su lado en la cama, su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre mí y entre besos y caricias continuamos el preámbulo, mis manos subían y bajaban por su piel, me giré un poco para tomar ventaja y quedando sobre su espalda y mis manos en sus dos montes comencé a besar cada centímetro de ella, me volvía loco sentirla estremecer, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, sin dudad ninguna mujer me ponía así, solo ella sacaba ese instinto salvaje que guardaba, mi intimidad rosaba su trasero entonces terminé por sacarle el condenado encaje y también el mío, besé con delicadeza sus caderas, luego la voltee y ella enredó sus piernas en mi cuello, mi lengua saboreaba cada una de ellas, de pronto sentí su pequeña y suave mano en mi miembro que cada vez estaba más listo para la acción, ella lo envolvió con sus dedos presionando fuerte lo que provocó un gutural gruñido de mi parte, y así estuvo unos minutos ejerciendo esa presión y moviendo de arriba a bajo sus manos en mi erección, no aguantaba más sentía la sangre abultada y apunto de explotar, la punta de mi hombría comenzaba a mojarse, ella lo notó.

-Joder Akane, detente... dije apenas extasiado en placer...

Ella hizo caso omiso a mis palabras, estaba de rodillas frente a ella, entonces se enderezó inclinando su cuerpo frente a mí, sin esperarlo sus labios aprisionaron mi miembro, pero eso no fue lo que más me gustó sino que su dientes mordían con ansias un poco de mí, entonces volví a gemir de placer.

-oh... no sigas.. dije no quería correrme ahí, esto no terminaba quería sentirla la necesitaba...

La alejé un poco y la besé con ímpetu, era mi turno de darle placer estando sobre ella nuestras húmedas y latentes intimidades rosaban queriendo más, bajé devorando su pechos hasta llegar a su vientre, acariciando su monte de venus posé mis labios en su intimidad, luego la miré gustoso, mis dedos viajaban por su estreches me levanté solo un poco cruzamos miradas y saboree su intimidad con mis dedos sin perder ninguna reacción, ella me veía con ansias volví a bajar a su entre pierna succionando cada milímetro, ella gemía extasiada tirando de mi trenza, entonces ya era el momento de unirnos y ser uno solo,la embestí con fuerza sin tapujos, levanté un poco su pierna derecha viajé dentro hasta lo más profundo, ambos jadeamos al sentirnos y así comenzó nuestra danza, la hice mía con fuerza! la amaba demasiado quería que ella lo sintiese así, el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba en velocidad, sus pechos se agitaban con bravura ante la lógica acción, no besábamos como si no hubiera un mañana, con mis manos estrujaba uno de sus senos, ella enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda y luego en mi trasero, en pleno apogeo y sintiendo que el bendito orgasmo se dejaba caer ella me regaló un _te amo, _los dos terminamos al mismo tiempo, dejando caer mi extasiado cuerpo sobre ella, nuestras respiraciones agitadas y nuestros pechos sudados daban cuenta del acto lleno de amor que acabamos de hacer, la miré a los ojos más enamorado que nunca.

-Jamás me cansaré de esto, te amo y necesito hacerte mía siempre... ella sonrió feliz

-Tenemos toda una vida...respondió

-Y toda la noche, agregué...

Entonces la abracé fuerte y convencido de que ella siempre fue y será la indicada, sería mi mujer luego de tantos años, ya lo era! y eso no lo cambiaría nada ni nadie.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Mis queridos lectores, ¿cómo están? y que les pareció éste capítulo de mucha miel ¿eh? ... para todos aquellos que querían un poquito más, ya ven que no soy tan mala, la playa es uno de mis escenarios favoritos, y es que vivo muy cerca por no decir a unos minutos del mar, (amo el mar) alguna vez han besado a alguien especial en plena ¿arena?, con ese oleaje de ¿fondo?, pues si no lo han hecho pilas! porque un beso con esa naturaleza de fondo tiene otro sentido. Cuéntenme en los comentarios si ha sido así, mil gracias por sus votos y acompañarme cada semana en mis actualizaciones, (ha sido una semana algo difícil para mí, pero logré terminar el capítulo) más de 3500 palabras uWu ! creo que me apasioné con el lemon, ops!**_

_**Con cariño desde Chile, una fanática más de Ranma 1/2**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	16. Capitulo 16

Parte 16 Golpe Bajo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Desperté con sus cabellos rosando mi nariz y su tibio cuerpo sobre el mío, como pude alcé una mano hasta la mesita que estaba cerca de la cama para ver la hora en el móvil, mierda! casi medio día, debíamos levantarnos eran seis horas de regreso a Nerima, intenté moverme pero ella se aferró más a mí, sonreí al sentir sus dedos hundirse en mis costillas, debía despertarla así es que comencé a hablarle.

-Akane, despierta cariño... respondió cual gatito ronroneando

-Vamos, debemos irnos... abre esos ojos

-No, dijo estirando sus brazos

-Son seis horas manejando, vamos a comer algo y nos vamos.

-Esta bien, dijo al fin abriendo sus hermosos ojos avellana

Una vez arreglados, bajamos hasta la cafetería del hotel comimos un " desayuno-almuerzo" nos despedimos del lugar echando la última vista a ese enorme mar y nos dirigimos al carro para comenzar nuestro regreso a casa. Durante el camino mi novia se durmió dos horas, mientras seguía mi camino, cuando despertó me pidió que parara en la siguiente gasolinera, ambos nos bajamos para estirar las piernas y usar el servicio, salí antes que ella y compré un par de botellas de agua para el camino, apoyé mi cuerpo en el capó cuando escucho el móvil, lo saco de mi bolsillo para ver el mensaje.

_"Te advertí que no te acercaras a ella"... número desconocido_

-Pero qué mierda! levanté la vista miré a ambos lados, no pude ver nada ni a nadie sospechoso

_"No creerás ¿que estoy ahí?"_

Segundo mensaje, entonces le contesté

_"Cobarde! dime quién eres!" _esperé dos minutos y llamé al número, timbró una, dos, tres, de pronto se escuchó que contestaron...

-Habla maldita sea! sé quien eres!, tus mensajitos no van a asustarme, escupí molesto

-Pues debería!... al fin contestaba

-Veo que la paliza que te di dos veces no sirvieron de nada! qué pretendes con estos mensajes absurdos! espeté furioso

-¿Pues qué crees?, ella volverá a mí en menos de lo que te imaginas, eres un pasatiempo Saotome, nada más!

-Quieres cerrar tu maldita boca! ella no te ama, lo de ustedes ya fue, superalo!

-No será fácil que olvide al padre de su hijo, ¿en cambio tú?...

-No fuiste nada! corrección ese pequeño no alcanzó a desarrollarse, no lo olvides.

-Aún así, me encargaré de que no lo haga!

-Escúchame infeliz! no te acerques a ella ni se te ocurra hacerle daño, ella es mi mujer ahora!

-Ya veremos cuánto te dura la luna de miel... entonces colgó.

-Hijo de la gran Puta! tiré el celular dentro del auto y caminé iracundo alrededor de éste bufando y maldiciéndolo de todas las formas posibles!

-¿Qué sucede Ranma?, su suave voz me trajo a tierra de nuevo

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí, pero ¿por qué estás tan enojado?, dudé un poco pero no quería que se preocupara, finalmente le dije la verdad.

-Subamos al carro en el camino te cuento...

Luego de un rato...

-No puedo creerlo! chillaba Akane tan o más molesta que yo

-Pero qué quiere de mí, se lo he dicho de todas la formas posibles, no entiendo su insistencia!

-Bueno él no se da por vencido, ni siquiera sé cómo consiguió mi número! tendré que hacerle una visita, dije serio.

-No Ranma! no quiero que lo golpees! así no se arreglan las cosas, ya ves que lo has hecho dos veces y no ha servido de nada.

-Eso es porque no le he quebrado un par de huesos, pero deja que lo tenga en frente y no querrá acercarse más a ti.

-Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas

-Vamos cariño, ese tipo está pidiendo a gritos que le ponga las manos encima, es una puta provocación! es más debe habernos seguido, es un maldito psicópata!... y creo que me excedí pues la impresión en el rostro de ella fue de miedo, sus manos taparon su boca, y sus ojos mostraban preocupación, mierda! para qué le dije eso.

-Ya casi llegamos... ¿Akane?

-Sí, es que... no me gusta esto.

-Lo sé, pero tranquila lo vamos a superar juntos, hay que enfrentarlo es decir, no nos quedaremos quietos esperando a que él nos haga algo. De alguna forma debe comprender que tú ya no lo amas. Ella solo asintió con pesar.

-Quédate conmigo hoy, mañana te llevo temprano a casa para que puedas buscar tus cosas del trabajo ¿qué dices?

-Está bien, vamos a tu apartamento.

En algún lugar del centro de Nerima...

-Bien! los he reunido aquí por que necesito que hagan un trabajo por mí, miren la fotografía con atención, éste hombre es mi enemigo y últimamente se ha fijado en lo que me pertenece, entonces le daremos un buen "susto" lo observarán por un día entero, no quiero que lo toquen hasta que les de la orden! y no lo subestimen, es un dotado artista marcial, podría noquearlos en cuestión de segundos por lo que deben estar alertas y jamás darle la espalda. Hagan parecer que fue un asalto, ya saben... para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Tienen dudas?

-No! (al unísono) eran cinco hombres muy corpulentos y con cara de delincuentes.

-Estupendo! no espero menos de ustedes, no tengan lástima del infeliz y cuando terminen su trabajo me envían fotos, lo dejan tal cual, quizás con un poco de suerte termina por desaparecer.

Los asistentes asintieron al mismo tiempo, con sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros esperando el momento para concretar las ordenes de su jefe.

-Shinno, creo que todo ese show con esos matones está de más!

-No te entrometas Aimi!

-Perdón! pero me has involucrado en ésto desde un principio, dime ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que esta obsesión por ella no es normal?

-Es amor! la amo, la he amado desde muy joven, ella sería la madre de mi hijo sino lo hubiese perdido!

-Eso ¿te afecta mucho?

-Por supuesto! nos íbamos a casar tenía todo planeado, casi vivíamos juntos, estar con ella es diferente, jamás lo comprenderías!

-Entiendo que la amaras en un principio, pero esto no es sano. Ella fue sincera contigo, ahora está con aquel hombre, déjala vivir!

-Jamás! está confundida, ese idiota solo le ha endulzado el oído, Akane es muy inocente, ella tiene un corazón único! y la extraño demasiado, en realidad todo de ella, sus risas, su voz, sus abrazos, hacerle el amor.

-Ya cállate! no soporto verte tan perdido por alguien que no siente lo mismo! ella simplemente no te corresponde, pero estás loco! debes comprender!

-Escucha bien! lo que haga con ella es mi asunto, si ya no quieres ayudarme, solo dilo! pero no me estorbes, ella será mi esposa. Y ni tú ni nadie podrá evitarlo, tengo el poder para lograrlo.

\- Como quieras! me largo, ésto se acabó Shinno, no puedo. No creo que lo entiendas, ojala seas muy feliz al lado de esa mujer.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto! no solo renuncio al trabajo en tu local, lo que sea que hacíamos también se acabó! te puedes ir a la mierda! de seguro ella te va a satisfacer.

-Aimi! no me dejes, no puedes.

-Solo mírame, dijo una destrozada peli rosa, tomando su pequeña cartera para alejarse de aquel hombre del que nunca debió enamorarse.

-Aimi! si cruzas esa puerta te olvidas de mí! gritó gutural, ella volteó para verlo por última vez y dijo...

-Ya comencé, giró el pomo de la puerta y salió con el alma destrozada.

Esa semana todo transcurrió de lo más normal, aunque teníamos la preocupación del idiota de ex, debíamos continuar con nuestras responsabilidades, algunos en la Universidad ya daban cuenta de la relación con Akane, pero nadie opinaba nada, creo que la primera en darse cuenta fue Mei, solo una vez lo dijo encima de los dos,_ "al fin se dieron la oportunidad"_ lo que nos tomó por sorpresa, pero no lo dijo de mala forma, ella siempre fue muy sincera su honestidad era única y la apreciaba, no quisiera perder su amistad. Luego Daichi, quien ya lo veía venir desde el campamento, terminé por decírselo para que dejara la curiosidad, y ahora faltaban nuestros padres, hecho que preocupaba un poco a mi bella novia, el viernes tendríamos una cena en casa de mis padres, mamá casi que saltaba cuando le dije que invitaría a Akane y a su padre, creo que ya lo percibe, no lo sé. Pero mamá sin dudas siempre ha tenido como un sexto sentido, un tercer ojo! o quizás puro instinto materno, me lee con tan solo mirarla, eso me aterra.

Akane casi se quedaba día por medio en mi apartamento, lo que llevó a que sus hermanas se dieran cuenta de ello. Aún así ella se las arregló para salir librada de tanta pregunta, nadie de su familia lo sabría antes que su padre, y con eso en mente llegaba el día y a tan solo una hora de la cena, estaba algo nervioso pero no tanto por la reacción de mis padres, pues mamá sería la más feliz y papá siempre me apoyaba, ahora bien el tío Soun no sé como lo tomaría, pues hace 8 años dejé el compromiso en la nada! un punto muy negativo a mi favor, creo que me considera un maldito irresponsable, dejando a su niña sin futuro y al dojo sin heredero, aunque me recibió muy fraternal en su casa hace unas semanas atrás, eso no quiere decir nada! y ahora que lo medito, pienso que Akane tenía razón, "por qué la prisa".

Ya no había vuelta atrás, debíamos enfrentar la situación como adultos maduros y responsables, ninguno de los dos era los adolescentes de aquella época, habíamos aprendido la lección, eso lo teníamos más que claro. Con eso en mente eché la última mirada en el espejo, y sí me veía algo elegante quizás demasiado, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

En casa Tendo...

-Papá, te ves tan guapo!

-Oh gracias hija, es que dijiste que era especial, por eso me he puesto mi mejor traje. Además también te ves hermosa Akane, te pareces cada día más a tu madre, ¿lo sabías?

-No, ella era más hermosa, sin dudas.

-Estás equivocada!, sí lo era, pero gracias a ella estoy rodeado de las tres flores más hermosas.

-Oh papá, sabes que te quiero muchísimo ¿cierto?

-No más que yo hija, ahora sí vamos! porque no quiero hacer esperar ami buen amigo y a su esposa.

-Vamos!

Estaba muy animada, papá también lo estaba, solo esperaba que todo este ambiente no se fuera por el excusado, los nervios crecían cada que nos acercábamos a la casa de los Saotome, vi el carro de Ranma estacionado, ya llegó. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco, hasta que la tía Nodoka salió a recibirnos y me estrujó en un cálido abrazo, esos que solo una madre daba.

Todos nos saludamos, Ranma se veía tan guapo! no quitaba sus ojos de mí, eso me ponía más nerviosa aún, tuvimos un breve momento de intimidad, me besó con fuerza pero breve, y me dijo que todo saldría bien.

Llegaba el momento esperado, luego de compartir una deliciosa cena hecha por mi ahora "suegra", Ranma comenzó a halar.

-Bueno necesito que escuchen lo que debo decir, lo miré nerviosa pero ya era hora!...

-Sucede algo ¿malo?... inquirió la tía..

-Para nada, estoy en una relación y es muy importante para mí que lo sepan, dijo finalmente.

-Oh por dios! Hijo! ... chilló emocionada Nodoka

-Ese es mi hijo! dijo Genma...

-Y ¿quién es la afortunada? dijo mi padre, entonces hablé

-Yo! todos me miraron sorprendidos! hubo un incómodo silencio, Ranma se acomodó a mi lado y pasó su brazo por mi espalda.

-Somos novios, hace dos meses y medio. Y estamos muy bien, de hecho soy el hombre más feliz! porque ella me ha dado una oportunidad.

\- Que felicidad! gritó Nodoka al fin, esto hay que celebrarlo, mientras mi padre no daba ninguna reacción, y miraba al tío Genma en total seriedad.

-Papá, por favor yo... no pude continuar

-No digas nada Akane, dijo seco. Mi cuerpo se tensó y esperé lo peor... se levantó de su asiento, caminó directo hacia Ranma y a tan solo centímetros de su rostro, lo miró fijo a los ojos... luego de unos segundos habló... ¿la amas en verdad?!

-Sí, siempre la amé, pero fui un imbécil.

-Eso es cierto!, entonces ¿qué esperas de ésto?

-Que ella sea feliz! no quiero perderla nunca más!

-Hija, ¿estás segura de esto?... no quiero verte destrozada, no de nuevo!

-Sí papá, lo estoy... hemos madurado, haremos las cosas bien.

-Eso espero, ya no son unos niños! y quiero lo mejor para ti, Ranma! si mi hija en su corazón te ha dado otra oportunidad, aprecialo porque ella es única!

-Sí, lo haré.

-Y no se te ocurra hacerla sufrir de nuevo, no seré tan condescendiente esta vez.

-Puede darlo por hecho!

-Bien! dónde está el Sake! le dije Genma, seremos familia! y tendremos muchos nietos!

Con eso último papá se relajó, todos nos reímos algo nerviosos, fue intenso pero lo logramos, estaba muy contenta de que todo saliera bien, quizás más de lo esperado. Mi ahora de nuevo suegra no cabía de dicha, y Ranma sonreía tanto que contagiaba su felicidad una que sin lugar a dudas era mutua.

Luego de toda la celebración papá terminó algo "contento", Ranma quien no bebió porque debía manejar nos llevó a casa, luego de dejar a mi padre en su habitación con su ayuda, lo fui a despedir a la puerta.

-No salió tan mal ¿ves?, dijo besando la punta de mi nariz

-Lo sé, estoy feliz!

\- Eso se nota, también lo estoy. Ahora ve a descansar, mañana trabajo temprano en el Gym, debo ponerme al día con las clases o Ryoga se enojará.

-Está bien, te amo avísame que llegaste bien.

-Lo haré, como siempre... me besó intenso y se marchó.

Había pasado una hora y no tenía noticias de Ranma, comencé a preocuparme. Pero quizás se quedó dormido, quise llamarlo pero desistí. El sueño invadió mis sentidos y me dormí profundamente.

Cuando desperté ese sábado lo primero que hice fue coger el teléfono, nada! no habían llamadas ni textos! entonces me asusté, primero sentí reproche, pero más miedo, no era usual, para nada. Marqué su número y nada! lo llamé unas veinte veces! y no contestaba, fui por una ducha algo deportivo y directo a su apartamento, en menos de 15 minutos estaba allí el taxi se fue corriendo. Abrí la puerta de este con la lleve que me había dado mi novio, mi sorpresa fue que no estaba, de hecho su cama estaba intacta. Observé el lugar pero no había indicios de nada, todo estaba limpio y ordenado, ni siquiera se notaba que hubiesen usado la ducha.

Bajé hasta el estacionamiento, su carro no estaba, hablé con el conserje y me dice que lo vio salir ayer, a la hora de la cena, pero que no regresó. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mí, salí corriendo del edificio con dirección al Gimnasio, Ryoga estaba en la entrada con mala cara, cuando me vio puso cara de sorpresa.

-Ryoga, ¿cómo estás?

-Akane, bien solo que tuve que acomodar las clases de Saotome

-Qué! ¿por qué?

-Pensé que estaba contigo

-No! anoche nos despedimos, fue a dejarme a casa luego de la cena con nuestros padres, mencionó que tenía trabajo hoy contigo, no sé nada de él! ... en ese momento me quebré y lloré con mucha angustia.

-Akane, tranquila... dijo Ryoga abrazándome... vamos a mi oficina, lo seguí y me senté en un enorme sillón.

-Esto es raro, algo le pasó. Lo he llamado toda la mañana, él jamás no contesta, deberemos ir a la policía y a los hospitales, dijo con urgencia.

-Oh Ryoga, si le hicieron algo, si está en problemas ¿cómo lo vamos a encontrar?... lloraba amargamente.

-Akane! debes guardar la compostura, vamos en mi carro, llamaré a Ukío para que nos ayude. Solo asentí...

Camino a casa de Ukío, recibí un texto ..._ "él está cerca, cuídate", _mi pecho se oprimió respiré profundo. Miraba por la ventana hacia afuera queriendo verle, de pronto vi su carro en un callejón...

-Para! para! grité

-Qué sucede! exclamó Ryoga

-Lo vi, su carro estaba más atrás... sin importar nada, estacionamos allí y corrimos hasta la calle en donde vi su auto.

-Es su carro, es la placa! pero ¿qué mierda hace aquí? dijo Ryoga, ambos nos mirábamos con miedo pero estaba más aterrada, nos acercamos, él abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, la escena más terrible, sentado frente al volante con la cabeza partida, sus ropas estaban hecha jirones, su rostro hinchado y golpeado y de seguro todo su cuerpo, grité de horror cuando Ryoga lo sacó de allí, y pude ver los enormes hematomas en su su vientre cerca de las costillas.

-Quién te hizo ésto! mientras lloraba con su cuerpo en mi regazo

-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital! dijo Ryoga con la mandíbula apretada, voy por mi auto ya vuelvo.

-Ranma, mi amor despierta... mis lágrimas no cesaban y caían por su rostro ensangrentado... ya estoy aquí mi vida, te vas a curar. Eres fuerte! no me dejes...

En tan solo 3 minutos llegamos hasta la urgencia del Hospital, lo ingresaron de inmediato, luego de una hora pudimos entrar a verlo.

-El doctor dice que si no fuera por la condición física que posee, no hubiera resistido semejante paliza. Dijo Ryoga con preocupación

-Un asalto, pero qué cobardes! ¿cuántos serían?

-Lo averiguaremos, pero por lo pronto él debe recuperarse, hay que avisarle a sus padres.

\- Los llamaré ahora, solté su mano y salí para hablar...

-Ranma... ey! soy yo, tu amigo, al fin abres esos ojos hombre! Akane está bien, fue a hablar por teléfono. No intentes decir nada, estás muy mal herido. Solo asiente, ¿ok?

-¿viste la cara de los malditos que te hicieron esto?... lo negó

-¿eran muchos? dos o tres... ¿cinco?... asintió

\- sabes ¿qué querían?... asintió

-no era tu billetera, negó

-te querían a ti... asintió...

-es el ex ¿cierto?... el que me mencionaste hace días... asintió

-LO MATARÉ! negó...

-Sí lo haré, no estás solo amigo... es un bastardo sin cojones! enviar unos matones en vez de enfrentarse cara a cara!

-¿De quién hablas?... ¿quién es el bastardo?... la voz de Akane se hizo presente en el marco de la puerta de aquella habitación fría de Hospital...miré a mi amigo con preocupación, él devolvió esa mirada de camaradería, no quería que le dijera mis sospechas, aunque estaba seguro de que el cobarde estaba detrás de todo, ésto había sido un golpe bajo, uno muy sucio a su estilo pero ésto no se quedaría así.

_**Continuará...**_


	17. Capitulo 17

Parte 17 Dudas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Luego de dejar a Akane en su casa cogí el carro de regreso a mi apartamento, estacioné a tan solo unas calles de mi edificio, quería comprar unas cosas, totalmente desprevenido y con excesiva confianza no vi venir a los cinco hombres que rodeaban mi auto, bajé muy normal cuando dos me agarraron por detrás específicamente mis brazos, dificultando el moverme y por consecuencia defenderme.

-¿Quiénes son?, ¿qué quieren?! gruñí ronco... uno de ellos soltó una carcajada a lo cual su séquito le siguió casi al unísono. Pero no dijo nada!

Entonces ese mismo que estaba frente a mí, se acercó lo suficiente para dejarme sin aire golpeando mi vientre, provocando que me doblara por la acción, levanté mi vista en dirección al cretino y dije:

-TE ARREPENTIRÁS!... entonces alcé una de mis piernas estampando mi pie directo en la nariz de aquel sujeto que por consecuencia cayó de espalda al piso llevando ambas manos a su rostro. Saqué fuerzas y en un movimiento rápido zafe de los dos que sujetaban mis brazos, dos puñetazos una a cada uno, luego los tomé de sus ropas e hice que ambos chocaran aturdidos, justo cuando iba a voltear notando los pasos de otro a mi espalda sentí el golpe, uno que me aturdió bastante pero no lo suficiente, esto ya no era un asalto, 5 hombres! intentando romperme la cabeza era otra cosa, entonces dentro del mareo que provocó semejante golpe agarré uno de ellos del cuello lo levanté y lo azoté contra la pared.

-Hablen de una buena vez! ¿qué quieren de mí?! grité furibundo, fue en ese momento cuando sentí una patada fuerte en mi espalda, acto seguido caí al suelo de bruces, intenté levantarme pero volvieron a golpear mi cabeza, esta vez con algo más pesado, mis ojos se cerraban lentamente y mis extremidades no reaccionaban a la orden de mi cerebro, luego de ello más golpes en todo mi cuerpo, sobre todo cerca de las costillas hasta que una de esas patadas dio con mi cabeza que ya estaba bastante lastimada, todo se fue a negro.

Desperté en el hospital con la suave, tibia y pequeña mano de mi novia acariciando la mía, abriendo sus ojos de par en par y con una expresión contenta pero también de preocupación corrió a buscar a un doctor, luego de una revisión y unos cuantos analgésicos, llegó mi amigo quien pudo deducir de la forma más simple quién era el responsable de la paliza que había recibido, no quería asustar a Akane, por lo que con miradas furtivas Ryoga comprendió que debía callar.

-Ryoga, de ¿quién hablas?... insistía Akane

-Pues de los bastardos que le hicieron esto a Ranma...

-Y cómo sabes que fueron varios!

-Es lógico! Ranma no hubiese quedado tan mal herido, además recuerda que estaba desmayado cuando lo encontramos, y despertó hace muy poco.

-Debemos esperar a que Ranma nos cuente qué sucedió, o si pudo ver algo más bien reconocer a esos delincuentes... dijo ella muy comprensiva regalándome una de esas sonrisas tan cálidas que amo.

-Está bien, quizás mañana pueda hablar algo... agregó Ryoga...

-Claro que sí, ahora descansa Ranma, tienes tu rostro algo hinchado y el cuerpo lleno de golpes.

En el pasillo del Hospital...

-Ahora si me dices ¿de quién hablaban Ryoga?... le dije prácticamente acorralándolo

-De que hablas, Akane si ya lo dije adentro... de los delincuentes que dañaron a mi amigo

-Claro que sabes! y no me vengas con cuentos porque lo sé!

-Akane cálmate, Ranma te necesita a su lado, luego veremos quién hizo esto y pagará por ello.

-¿Pagará?, eso quiere decir que es uno!

-No he dicho nada de eso

-Ryoga me estás exasperando! dime de una buena vez!

-Bueno tengo mis sospechas, pero... justo cuando me lo iba a decir asoma Ranma en el marco de la puerta..

-Ya basta!, eso lo veré después... lo miré sorprendida, estaba muy adolorido pero había sido capaz de levantarse de la cama para solo decir eso y de paso confirmar mis sospechas.

-Saotome, qué mierda haces levantado! si el doctor te ve...

-Akane me ayud... no alcancé a escuchar lo que decía casi corrí hasta la salida, esto se acabó! aquí y ahora! me iba a escuchar, Shinnosuke había traspasado todos los límites!

-Maldición! ¿a dónde fue?...

-Saotome eres un idiota! lo tenía bajo control, pero no! tenías que asomar la nariz, ahora ya sabe quién te hizo esto.

-Pero si no dijimos nada!... oh mierda! me duelen las costillas!

-iré por ella, anda acostarte y haz el maldito reposo ¿quieres?

-Avísame!

-Sí! ... fue lo último que escuché cuando vi a Ryoga correr y desaparecer...

Llamada...

-¿Dónde estás?

-Akane! que dicha escuchar tu voz mi cielo, a ¿qué debo tu llamada?, no espera, en realidad puedes hacerlo a la hora que gustes, extrañaba tus llamadas.

-Deja el sentimentalismo ¿quieres?

-¿Estás enojada?, te hizo algo el idiota de Saotome!

-Dime dónde carajos estás! necesito verte

-En mi casa, estoy llegando...

-Bien en 10 minutos estaré allí

Fin de la llamada...

Casa de Shinnosukke...

-Mierda! necesito que te vayas! ahora mismo!

-Pero si íbamos a...

-Nada, nada, me surgió algo, toma tu ropa y vete!

-Pero Shinno, me dijiste que...

-Por un carajo ya lárgate! fue solo sexo ¿entiendes?, si luego me antojase te busco, ahora búscate a otro que te coja.

-Eres un bruto!

Diez minutos después...

-Akane, que puntual...

-Sí, ¿estás solo?... observé la sala de su casa, se veía todo normal.

-Claro, mi abuelo anda donde unos amigos.

-Quieres ¿beber algo?

-No vine a hacer vida social, estoy aquí por que... ya lo sabes, pero necesito escucharlo de tu boca!

-Mi cielo, lo que sea solo pregúntalo! ya sabes que soy un libro abierto contigo.

-Eso espero, ¿tú fuiste o enviaste a alguien a golpear a Ranma?! no apartaba la vista de sus ojos, su expresión era serena, quizás demasiado.

-¿Golpear?, de qué hablas, si ese hombre le gusta arreglar todo a golpes, conmigo lo ha hecho dos veces!

-No seas cínico quieres! sé que le enviaste mensajes y hasta hablaron por teléfono el domingo, cuando estábamos de paseo.

-Ya veo, él tipo no se guarda nada!... eso fue nada más un recordatorio.

-¿Así?!... estaba realmente molesta! me acerqué tres pasos hasta él y con todas mis fuerzas le estampé una enorme bofetada en su mejilla izquierda.

-Pero qué te pasa! por qué hiciste eso!

-Es un "recordatorio" le contesté, me veía furioso e incrédulo.

-Yo te amo! y tú me tratas así!

-Mentiroso! detesto que lo hagas, y te recuerdo que ya no somos nada! y no volveremos! no te entrometas más en mi vida, porque aunque ahora Ranma se encuentre delicado por lo que hiciste, se va a recuperar, él es mi novio ahora! y me va a cuidar de tipos como tú!

-Eso no durará mucho cielo y lo sabes, tarde o temprano regresarás a mí. Además nunca te haría daño!

-No! ya basta de decir eso, comprende que no hay "nosotros" y haré una denuncia por lo que le has hecho a mi novio.

-¿Disculpa? acaso tienes pruebas!... escupió más molesto y sujetando la misma mano con la que lo abofetee.

-Claro que sí! chillé enojada, obviamente no las tenía pero quería sacarle la verdad

-Vienes a mi casa, me golpeas, me acusas de algo que no tengo idea, y ahora me amenazas con echarme a ¿la policía?, ¿es en serio?... quizás todo esto es una excusa!... dijo sonriendo de lado

-¿Excusa de qué?, acaso no he sido lo suficientemente clara ¿contigo?

-Creo que has venido únicamente porque extrañas mis caricias, cielo la bofetada la olvidaré sabes que te necesito, y tu a mí. Deja a ese idiota, y regresa a mis brazos, te haré mía si me lo pides... dijo acércandome hasta su pecho aprisionándome contra su cuerpo, acortando toda distancia.

-Shinno suéltame, ahora!... demandé molesta y algo asustada por su cercanía.

-Pero mi amor si estamos solos, disfrutemos el momento, entonces comenzó a besar mi cuello, intenté alejarlo pero no me permitía mover mis brazos.

-Déjame, Shinno no quiero! dije aterrada, casi con un hilo de voz...

-Te deseo mi cielo, acaso tú ¿no?... justo a tiempo apartó sus labios de mi cuello, pude ver una marca roja en su cuello, que apenas tapaba el borde de la camisa.

-Eres despreciable! bufé con la vena hinchada! y lo empujé a tiempo, justo cuando había aflojado su agarre.

-Por qué dices cosas tan hirientes! exclamó con sorna...

-Te llenas la boca proclamando tu "amor" y tienes una marca en el cuello! veo que sabes entretenerte muy bien ¿cierto?, no extrañas nada de mí, solo soy una especie de trofeo, algo que quieres pero que ya no puedes obtener!.. él llevó una de sus manos justo donde tenía la marca...

-Es una alergia, nada más!... voltee para irme, pero él se plantó delante, impidiendo el paso.

-Shinno sal de mi camino ahora! espero ye haya quedado claro lo que te dije, aléjate de mi vida!

-Nunca! no puedo, Akane te amo!...lo empujé suave y pasé por su lado hasta la puerta.

-No te vayas cielo, casi suplicó con sus ojos aguados, nunca lo vi tan sensible.

-No puedo estar a tu lado Shinno, ahora estoy con Ranma, por favor compréndelo. Busca tu felicidad, porque no está a mi lado. Abrí la puerta y salí... Ryoga estaba plantado a fuera esperándome.

-¿Por qué me has seguido? Le pregunté molesta...

-¿Por qué traes esa cara, te hizo algo?, dime Akane

-No sucede nada, necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas

-Pero estás extraña, vamos... somos amigos confía en mí... debo admitir que ver a Ryoga afuera me ha dado tranquilidad, luego de que él no me soltara, bajé la vista hasta el suelo y un par de lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas...

-Akane! qué pasa, qué te hizo! dijo tomando mis hombros con desesperación...

-Es que... él... fue ... entonces me agarré de la tela que cubría sus brazos y comprendió lo que necesitaba, abrazándome con ternura pude sollozar libremente...

-Akane, necesito que me digas qué hizo ese imbécil!, soy tu amigo y te aprecio mucho, Ranma en estos momentos no puede estar aquí, pero eso no es excusa, yo puedo ponerlo en su lugar sin miramientos! Saotome haría lo mismo por mí o por Ukio...

-Es que... Ranma está en el hospital por mi culpa, Shinno lo detesta aunque no lo admitió estoy segura de que él provocó todo, y además hace un rato... se puso, es decir... él quiere que regrese a su lado, y no me dejaba salir..

-¿Te forzó?... negué... ¿estás segura?.. volvió a preguntar

-No, pero si me besó. Estaba atrapada en sus brazos, no me soltaba... sentí el cuerpo de mi amigo tensarse al máximo.

-Quiero que me esperes en el carro, dijo suave, tomó de mi mano y casi por inercia subí. Lo vi alejarse directo a la puerta de la casa de Shinnosuke.

-Ryoga, no vale la pena! grité desde adentro con la ventana abajo, ni siquiera miró atrás, no detuvo su andar hasta que tocó la puerta.

En ese mismo momento salió Shinno pude ver sus ojos rojos, acaso estuvo ¿llorando?... Ryoga algo le dijo, no pude escuchar por la distancia pero seguido de eso le ha dado un golpe en pleno ojo haciendo que Shinno cayera al suelo al instante, un pequeño grito salió de mi boca. Quise bajar pero Ryoga volteó y con una señal me dijo "no lo pienses", su rostro estaba desencajado e iracundo. Luego le ha propinado al menos tres patadas en el suelo, y al menos un par de puños en el rostro, llevé ambas manos a mi boca, no quería ver eso, nunca quise ver como le pegaban a mi ex de esa forma, Shinno ni siquiera se defendió, en realidad creo que quedó sin defensa desde el primer golpe, mi amigo lo tomó del cuello y apuntó hacia el auto, y le gritó fuerte y claro: NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA DE NUEVO! lo soltó y dejó tirado en la entrada de su casa con medio cuerpo adentro y la mitad a fuera.

Ryoga regresó al auto hecho un energúmeno, tenía los nudillos colorados y manchados con sangre, miró hacia adelante y encendió el carro.

-Te llevo al ¿hospital?, preguntó luego de unos diez minutos de silencio..

-Sí... Ryoga... no me dejó continuar...

-Akane escucha, si ese mal nacido intenta algo, dímelo! porque lo voy a matar, es más con Ranma lo dejaremos inservible, ¿entiendes? Saotome debe saber lo que intentó hacer, esto no se quedará así, y créeme que me he controlado de no hacerlo, pude reventarlo en el suelo, y no lo hice únicamente porque es Ranma quien debe ajustar cuentas con él, pero esto ya no es normal, sé que tuviste una historia con el tipo, pero ha sobrepasado todos los límites! primero la golpiza a Ranma! y ahora te quiere obligar, ¿qué será mañana?!

-Ya lo sabías! él fue quién dejó así Ranma! exclamé con mis ojos llorosos

-Es lógico, si no le han robado nada, solo lo golpearon.

-Pero Ryoga no quiero que también te hagan daño, no me lo perdonaría, es más Ukío se molestará.

-Ukío nunca se enojaría por defender a una amiga, es más cuando le diga lo que ha pasado, tomará su espátula y se la partirá en el cabeza a ese idiota!

-No quiero que nadie más salga lastimado

-Eso no sucederá, ahora vamos a ver a Ranma que debe estar preocupado, solo asentí.

Antes de bajar, agradecí a Ryoga por su compañía y por defenderme, nos abrazamos y entramos al hospital.

Estuvo tres días de cuidado en el Hospital, el médico le dio una semana de descanso antes de regresar al trabajo, por mi parte debía asistir a laborar, y para ese día Ukío se ofreció en ir a buscarlo, lo cual agradecí enormemente porque aún estaba delicado como para manejar solo de regreso al apartamento, teníamos buenos amigos y ese día Ukío se quedó acompañándolo lo que restaba de tarde, le cocinó, comieron juntos hasta que llegó Ryoga a buscar a su novia. Cabe mencionar que cuando mi novio se enteró de lo sucedido con Shinno se puso como loco, hasta que Ryoga le dijo que le había dado su merecido, solo así se calmó un poco, eso era algo que lo tenía como una espina clavada, lo sabía. No lo dejaría pasar así como así, menos lo de la golpiza. Aún recuerdo como se removía entre las sábanas del hospital con el genio del demonio, y diciendo que con él podía hacer lo que quisiera pero que a mí nadie me tocaba, nadie toca a al mujer de Ranma Saotome! estaba realmente enojado, lo entendía y no quise volver a tocar el tema, la semana transcurrió tranquila, sus heridas fueron sanando, la de más cuidado era la de su cabeza, tenía dos que estaban con puntos aún, y uno que otro golpe cerca de sus costillas, pero ya podía moverse con mayor libertad.

Era sábado, me levanté muy temprano a correr para luego ir donde Ranma, en el camino me he topado con quien menos lo esperaba, en pleno parque se acercó hasta mí aquella chica de cabellos rosa que vi besar hace meses a Shinno.

-Hola... dijo muy amable, mi nombre es Aimi... levanté la vista pues estaba sentada en una banca, ella al parecer hacía lo mismo, usaba ropa deportiva.

-Disculpa, no te conozco. Respondí seca

-Lo sé, pero sé que una vez hace un tiempo atrás me viste con tu ex novio.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Quiero darte un consejo...

-¿Tú?, no somos ni conocidas, qué te hace pensar que seguiría un consejo de tu parte.

-Escucha, sé que no te agrado y el sentimiento es mutuo, pero tú decides si lo tomas o lo dejas

-Termina pronto por favor, debo irme.

-Shinno te ama mucho, es más... nosotros hace mucho que ya no estamos... en realidad nunca tuvimos nada, pero lo que sea que fue se terminó.

-Que bien por ti, ahora si me disculpas...

-Espera, aunque él te ama aún... tiene unas ideas muy extrañas en mente, solo _cuídate está más cerca de lo que crees._ Adiós Akane... la vi correr en otra dirección.

Pero qué rayos fue todo eso! acaso esa mujer ¿se preocupa por mí?, seguí con mi rumbo de regreso a casa, necesitaba agua caliente, una vez en la ducha no dejaba de pensar en el encuentro con aquella mujer, la verdad es que la sentí sincera, pero no entiendo... un momento! fue ella! ella es la que me envió ese texto el día que buscábamos a Ranma. Salí corriendo del baño a mi habitación y efectivamente eran las mismas palabras..._"él está cerca, cuídate"._

Debo encontrar a esa mujer, debo contactarla, ella sabe más de lo que dice. Creo que conoce una parte de Shinno la cual ignoro, no puedo estar tranquila esperando que pueda volver a mandar matones por mi novio. Debo actuar rápido, hacer algo.

Apartamento de Ranma...

-Akane, estás muy callada ¿qué sucede?... preguntó mi novio, mientras intentaba concentrarme en la película que pasaban por la pantalla.

-No es nada...

-Cariño te conozco, algo te preocupa...

-Un poco... hoy me encontré con una chica, en realidad con esa mujer que me engañó Shinno, él se tensó de inmediato al nombrarlo.

-De ¿quién hablas?...

-La mujer, se llama Aimi..

-¿Aimi?... ese nombre...

-La mujer que besó a Shinno, ese día que perdí a mi hijo... recuerdas que te conté que era muy bonita de cabello rosa...

-No puede ser! exclamó mi novio contrariado...

-Por qué gritas, ¿qué no puede ser?...

-Yo conozco a esa mujer, la vi en una ocasión... aunque estaba bien bebido

-¿Cual ocasión?... y por qué no me habías dicho...

-Fue antes, mucho antes de que nosotros volviéramos a estar juntos... Y no lo mencioné porque no sabía que eran la misma persona, vamos cariño ¿por qué me ves así?

-Mi ex novio y el actual con la misma mujer! ahora falta que me digas que te revolcaste con ella!... su expresión lo dijo todo...

-Fue solo una vez... dijo con la voz apagada...

-No puedo creer tanta coincidencia! dije apartándome de su lado

-Akane, no te molestes ya lo dije fue antes, la conocí en un bar, las cosas solo se dieron... tú estabas con él, en ese entonces.

-No te juzgo por lo que hiciste antes de nosotros, es solo que no entiendo por qué ambos estuvieron con la misma mujer, y todavía la tipa esa me da consejos!

-¿Consejos?...

-Sí, me ha dicho que me cuide

-De ¿ella?... cariño yo te amo, no tengo ojos para ella ni para nadie.

-No lo dijo por ti, lo ha dicho por Shinno.

-Ese maldito bastardo, lo tengo entre ceja y ceja, ya me tiene harto!

-Y a mí, ya todo esto me supera! ... caminé y cogí mi cartera...

\- ¿A dónde vas?...

-A salir de todas estas malditas dudas!

-Akane, no quiero que veas a ese tipo, menos sola!

-No iré a verlo a él, te veo luego...te amo.

Necesitaba estar sola, y despejar dudas, espero que esa mujer me atienda y me diga de una buena vez qué mierda quiere decir con "que me cuide".

_**Continuará...**_

_**Estimado lector en los capítulos anteriores pasamos el Ecuador del Fics, ésta semana solo habrá un capítulo, sí lo sé...los tengo acostumbrados a dos, pero es que es una forma de alargar un poco el final, estamos a puertas de saber algunas verdades y del desenlace de éste. Porque aunque nuestro antagonista es un maldito psicópata, los golpes que ha recibido no serán suficiente para frenar la obsesión que tiene por Akane, ¿Será sincera Aimi con ella? ¿De verdad quiere ayudarla, o es otra treta de Shinno? **_  
_**Cuéntenme lo que piensan en los comentarios. **_  
_**Una vez más gracias a cada uno de ustedes por sus votos y su compañía, los aprecio mucho. **_  
_**Sin más se despide su servidora, desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2.**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	18. Capitulo 18

Parte 18 Mentira por verdad ¿jugamos?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Realmente me sorprendí cuando la llamé, su respuesta fue un sí, estaría en su casa esperándome en media hora más. Pronto el móvil comenzó a sonar, era Ranma.

Llamada...

-Akane, regresa al apartamento por favor.

-No puedo, necesito averiguar

-Pero cariño podemos ir juntos, dime a dónde vas..

-Voy a hablar con esa mujer, ella va a recibirme en su casa.

-Ok, estaré esperándote.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?... ella sabe más de lo que dice, estoy segura.

-Esa mujer no me gusta

-Pero bien te metiste con ella, hace un tiempo ¿no?

-Akane! eso ya te lo expliqué, no me digas que te molesta lo que hice, porque eso sucedió mucho antes y nada más! nunca más la vi.

-Lo sé, pero ya te dije... tú y él con la misma mujer... ya veremos qué tanto sabe...

-No olvides que te amo, no quiero que desconfíes de mí.

-No lo hago, pero necesito aclarar tantas dudas, adiós.

Fin de la llamada...

Departamento de Aimi... (timbre)...

-Llegas muy pronto... ¿qué haces aquí?!

-Necesitaba verte...

-Estoy esperando a alguien

-Solo necesito unos minutos, ¿me dejas pasar?

-Está bien, que sea breve

-Que fría... ¿tu novio de turno?

-¿Qué?!... ¿es en serio?... mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia.

-Vamos Aimi, deja la antipatía...

-No sé a qué viniste, no pienso curarte ese ojo, para eso tienes a tu eterna "Akane" ¿no?

-Bueno, no he venido por eso. Y sí estoy algo golpeado, pero eso ya me lo van a pagar. Necesito de tu ayuda... y de tu compañía, te extraño demasiado hermosa.

-Ya sabía que no debí abrir la puerta con tanta confianza.

-Escucha Aimi, los golpes que ves en mi rostro los ha provocado un infeliz entrometido que solo confundió ciertas cosas. Y la ayuda pues... tiene que ver con ella, creo que puedo recuperar mi vida junto a Akane pero no podré sin ti.

-De verdad si que eres idiota! ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero ayudarte?...

-Aún me quieres lo sé... dijo acercándose lentamente hasta posicionar sus manos en mi cintura...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, suéltame!

-Me deseas... lo sé, tu cuerpo me lo dice...

-¿Así?... ahora lees mentes...

-Es mutuo, el mío también lo siente... fueron varias semanas sin ti, no lo tolero.

-Estás jugando conmigo, no quiero ésto!

-Aimi... comenzó a besar el lóbulo de mi oreja bajando por mi cuello, cosa que él sabía me enloquecía... te necesito!... no solo tu ayuda, dijo entre besos y jadeos... sino que necesito tus caricias, eres la única que sabe lo que me gusta, la que está pendiente de mí, no puedo tenerte lejos...

-Shinno... espero una visita, entonces metió su lengua en mi boca... no quería! sabía que esto era solo eso, pero mi corazón quería más de él, y más pronto de lo que esperé respondí a sus caricias de forma salvaje, nos devorábamos con besos cada vez más intensos... hasta que el timbre sonó, sacándonos de total trance... nos miramos deseosos... pero debía atender.

-Espera en mi habitación, ¿quieres?... él asintió sin reproches no sin antes robarme otro beso...

Dirigí mis pasos hasta la puerta, y sí... era ella.

-Adelante...

-Gracias, sé que es repentino, pero necesito hacerte unas preguntas Aimi.

-Bien, tomemos asiento y pregunta lo que quieras... ambas nos acomodamos en el largo sillón...

-Verás... sé que tuviste una relación con mi ex novio, pero hace un rato atrás me enteré de que tuviste un encuentro con mi pareja actual.

-¿Así?... eso debe ser coincidencia... no sé quién es tu novio ahora.

-Se llama Ranma Saotome... ¿lo recuerdas?... cuando hizo esa pregunta y además el nombre de aquel hombre pues... como olvidar a ese bombón, además de que fue un "encargo", del cual... creo que ambos disfrutamos...

-Oh... sí lo recuerdo. En realidad no podría olvidar a ese hombre, creo que tenemos gustos muy similares Akane... ella me vio molesta y fulminante.

-Así parece, lo que me extraña es que justamente tú te hayas fijado en ellos, justamente mi ex y mi novio.

-Bueno, lo de Shinno fue hace mucho y nunca fue nada serio, es más ya te dije que no lo veo hace mucho, y lo de Ranma fue hace un tiempo atrás nos conocimos en un bar, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos... aquí... ella apretó la mandíbula ante mis últimas palabras.

-¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Shinno?

-Unos meses nada más...(mentira)

-¿Y cómo lo conociste?

-En una cafetería... (mentira)

-Bien, ¿él te pidió que sedujeras a Ranma?

-No... (mentira)

-No te creo!

-Pues ese es tu problema, tú has venido hasta aquí... ahora si no me quieres creer ¿para qué tantas preguntas?

-No te siento sincera, de qué quieres que me "cuide"... para que me aconsejas cosas, no somos nada, es más hasta cierto punto me eres detestable!

-Wow! la Miss Tendo ¿enfadada?... te recuerdo que estás en mi casa!

-Eso es lo de menos, porque a diferencia de ti estoy siendo muy directa! dime ¿cuánto te pagó Shinno por llevar a Ranma a la cama?

-Perdón! él no me ha dado nada, es mejor que te largues! me hartaron tus preguntas...

-Dime la verdad! no evadas más!

-Shinno no me pagó por acostarme con tu noviecito, lo hice por que quise, nos conocimos y punto, solo fue un buen sexo nada más! pero veo que él no te ha contado todo ¿cierto?...

-¿Todo?!

-Exacto!... sabes Akane eres demasiado buena, hasta tonta...

-Disculpa! ahora me ofendes de ¿gratis?...

-Es cierto que nos conocimos con tu nuevo amor hace meses, pero no fue la única vez! y si no me crees, pregúntaselo directamente!

-Eso no es verdad!

-Piensa lo que quieras! es más... hay algo que solo él y yo sabemos, algo que no me gusta comentar con nadie, pero creo que si realmente quieres saber más debes hablar con él.

-¿A qué te refieres?...

-No te imaginas... como te entiendo, después de todos somos mujeres amadas y desechadas por los mismos hombres ¿no?

-Déjate de indirectas! habla claro

-Sé muy bien lo que siente cuando pierdes "algo"... más cuando no tienes quien te apoye, ni siquiera el involucrado... en ese momento ella palideció... una de sus manos se fue con horror a sus labios y la otra directo en medio de su pecho, la tenía!

-Tú también... logró decir con dificultad... a lo cual solo asentí con tristeza...

-Es algo... que intento olvidar, pero es imposible...

-Ranma.. era el...

-Sí... pero no quiso saber nada de mí... creo que fue cuando comenzó contigo, se enteró luego de mi pérdida... me enteré muy encima de todo fue tan inesperado, no tuve tiempo de nada... creo que fue demasiado tarde para mí y para él...

-No puedo creerlo... no te apoyó en ¿ningún momento?, pero sí lo hizo conmigo! me estás hablando de otra persona ¿cierto?

-No lo creo...

-Acaso ¿tienes pruebas de ello?... es decir, no puedo creer que tuviste una pérdida, así como así!

-Espera aquí, ya regreso...

Lo cierto era que Aimi efectivamente había tenido un aborto, justamente en las fechas en que Akane se recuperaba en casa, una pérdida que fue espontánea y que así como llegó se fue, un ser que no pudo formarse más allá de un par de semanas, donde el padre nunca se enteró porque ella lo quiso así. Porque el hombre que amaba y progenitor de esa pequeña vida estaba como loco llorando la distancia de su novia para luego enterarse de la pérdida de ella, ¿cómo le diría semejante cosa? pensó ella. Por lo que era un dolor, uno de esos o de tantos que se guardaba para sí, ¿por qué lo utilizó en ésto?... simple, ella haría lo que fuese por Shinnosuke, tanto que usaría la única prueba de ello para ensuciar y enlodar la reputación de Ranma, pérdida de amor propio, pensarán... que vil, que bajo, que pocos escrúpulos! pero ella prefería eso a nada, un poco de él, aunque no la amara. Un amor extraño, o más bien poco sano nada sincero y menos verdadero.

Caminó a paso decidido hasta su habitación en donde un Shinno pálido y con el rostro totalmente desencajado la observaba con absoluta tristeza, ella lo percibió y no quiso mirarlo a los ojos, se acercó hasta uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche, sacó un sobre lo llevó a su pecho, tomó aire y regresó hasta la sala para mostrarle a Akane la única prueba de su dolor, todo bajo la atenta mirada del hombre que amaba quien logró rosar su hombro antes de que la peli rosa saliera de su habitación, dejándolo con un montón de pensamientos revueltos y sentimientos amargos en su corazón.

-Míralo por ti misma... dijo esa mujer extendiendo el sobre a mis manos, lo tomé con firmeza pero una vez en mis manos éstas no paraban de temblar, lo abrí con ansiedad, pude reconocer el "informe" muy similar al que me dieron a mí, solo que decía "aborto espontáneo" dos semanas de gestación. Mi corazón se congeló en ese preciso momento, no podía creer que ella había pasado por el mismo dolor, era desgarrador y lo peor era saber que el hombre que amaba fue totalmente indiferente para con ella y esa criatura no nata.

-Es suficiente, dije devolviendo el sobre en sus manos y con la voz entre cortada junto con mi mandíbula apretada, mis ojos solo querían llorar pero no quería quebrarme delante de ella, en realidad ¿de qué serviría?, gracias por tu tiempo... repuse finalmente, levanté mi cuerpo de aquel sillón mis piernas temblaban como gelatina, ella lo notó estoy segura.

-Akane...

-No digas más, estaré bien. Entonces abrí la puerta y salí.

-Aimi! tenemos que hablar... dijo demandante y con voz ronca un Shinnosuke muy distinto al que llegó hace una hora atrás.

-Mejor vete!... ya te hice el gran favor... ella lo va a dejar y quedará libre y dispuesta para caer en tus brazos.

-No se trata de eso, es decir, "algo" ... pero es lo que le revelaste a Akane... ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías tenido una pérdida?

-Porque no es tu asunto.

-Pensé que teníamos confianza...

-Estás segura que el padre es ¿él?

-Eres un imbécil!

-Lo siento... pero es que...

-Es que nada! solo estuve una sola vez con ese hombre! y eso lo sabes! ahora lárgate no quiero tu lástima, no la necesito!

-Entonces dime de frente las cosas! ese hijo era mío!... dijo con completa afirmación... quiero oírlo de tu boca Aimi!

-De quién más! gritó ella con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla

-Pero tenía derecho a saberlo! por qué mierda me ocultaste algo tan delicado!

-Porque nunca he sido ni seré nada en tu vida, además fue espontáneo... no pude hacer nada más que enfrentar la situación, tú estabas llorando por ella y su indiferencia... luego te enteras del hijo que perdiste, ¿qué querías que hiciera?!

-Aimi, la vida me maldice! ¿no entiendes? he perdido dos hijos! esto no puede ser!

-Déjame sola, por favor.

-No!

-¿Qué pretendes?... ve tras ella, ahora está muy vulnerable... de seguro hasta la convences de hacer otro hijo y listo!

-No digas eso! eres cruel... contigo misma.

-¿Terminaste?... entonces no lo vi venir me aferró con tanta fuerza a su pecho, podía sentir su corazón desbocado, y un leve sollozo salía de sus labios y ojos... estaba muy tensa y renuente a su contacto, pero él no pensaba soltarme... luego de unos minutos, me dejé de resistir. Correspondí a su abrazo y entonces... solo entonces... pude desahogar esa inmensa pena que traía mi corazón hace un par de meses...

Esa noche se hizo larga... él no se apartó de mi lado. Ambos lloramos nuestra pérdida... y entre amargos sollozos... sucumbimos al sueño.

Salí del apartamento de esa mujer con el corazón roto, la decepción y la amargura invadían todo mi ser, sentía un aura de negatividad e incredulidad que conforme avanzaba, más se apoderaba de mí, no podía entender por qué Ranma fue tan frío con algo tan importante, podía entender que estuviera con Aimi pero eso no explicaba su indiferencia con ella y su pérdida, después de todo era su hijo.

No sabía a dónde ir, estaba en shock. Pronto comenzó a sonar el móvil, era él... no contesté y seguí deambulando por las calles, pensando en cada una de sus palabras, nunca la sentí sincera a esa mujer pero el sobre no mentía. Eso era lo más terrible, regresé a mi casa y en la soledad de mi habitación pude llorar amargamente, ¿qué haría?, según los dichos de ella Ranma mintió y omitió algo tan importante. Tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y a eso sumarle los mensajes de mi novio, el escozor de mis ojos era molesto, miré la hora y apenas eran las dos de la madrugada intenté cerrar los ojos cuando nuevamente vibraba el móvil, decidí contestar.

-Akane al fin! dónde estás, ¿porqué carajos no me contestabas?, estoy tan preocupado

-Estoy bien... estoy en mi casa... intento dormir. Dije con soltura...

-No puede ser! qué sucedió con esa mujer, tú no eres así... en serio estoy muy preocupado.

-Ya déjalo... mañana hablamos, ahora quiero descansar.

-Pero... no lo dejé continuar simplemente corté la llamada.

Al otro lado de la línea...

No entiendo por qué está a sí! acaba de cortar la llamada, estoy seguro que nada bueno salió de esa conversación, no me esperaba su indiferencia necesito verla y saber qué sucede pero es obvio que no quiere verme, le dije que la esperaría y sin embargo nunca regresó, evadió todos mis intentos de comunicación, sea lo que sea mañana mismo o más bien en unas horas más lo aclararé sin falta.

Al día siguiente...

Se veía tan tranquila durmiendo aunque sus parpados hinchados delataban una noche de llanto, estuve varios minutos observando su postura, estaba enrollada como un bollo abrazando un cojín al cual se aferraba con fuerza, de más está decir que no dormí ni una mierda, que apenas salió el sol y luego de un buen baño cogí el carro conduciendo hasta su casa, entré a su habitación a hurtadillas sin más, como en aquellos tiempos. Acerqué mi rostro hasta el de ella y pude sentir ese aroma que salía de su nuca, su esencia invadía mis sentidos y simplemente necesitaba más de ella, acomodé mi cuerpo a su lado con extremo cuidado de no despertarla a tan solo unos milímetros de rosar su cuerpo, entonces escuché mi nombre salir de sus labios tan sutil, suave pero muy claro. La abracé sin dudarlo y pensando que la había despertado por mi intromisión ella se giró quedando perfectamente aferrada a mi pecho pasando una de sus manos a mi alrededor quedando presa de su agarre, uno que sin dudas jamás me cansaría de sentir, acaricié su melena azulada y solté un te amo muy bajito. Al fin pude relajar mi cuerpo cerré los ojos un momento sintiendo su agradable calor hasta que escuché su voz nuevamente.

-¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?

-¿Eso importa?...

-Debiste llamar...

-Lo hice! unas mil veces anoche... ¿lo olvidas?

-Me refiero ahora, ¿quién te dejó entrar?

-¿Bromeas?... sabes que tengo mis métodos...

-La ventana...

-Necesito saber qué sucedió ayer...

-Lo sé... pero es mejor que te vayas ahora, más tarde voy a tu casa y hablamos.

-Por supuesto que no! no dormí nada pensando en ti, quiero hablar ahora!... eso lo dije muy exigente y mirando sus ojos con desesperación.

-Está bien.. dijo ella incorporándose en la cama... hablemos y terminemos con esto de una buena vez!

-¿Terminemos?, me estás asustando.

-¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que esa mujer iba a tener un hijo tuyo? y lo que es peor! ni siquiera te importó su dolor, andabas detrás mío conteniendo mi sufrimiento y ella estuvo sola!

-Qué! ella ¿te dijo eso?... pero eso no es verdad! cómo ocultaría algo como eso.

-Deja de negar la verdad! ella tiene pruebas, me las ha mostrado! ¿sabes que me duele? , no es el hecho de que te acostaras con ella, sino que me mintieras!

-Pero no he hecho tal cosa! Estoy realmente sorprendido, cómo puedes creer todo lo que ella te ha dicho y aún con esas "pruebas" acaso no tengo derecho a que escuches ¿mi versión?

-Estoy muy confundida! Por eso quería estar sola, necesito pensar.

-Pensar en qué! Debiste ir por mí y despejar esas dudas directamente, no ponerte así. Me crees capaz de ocultar ¿un hijo? Es cierto que estuve con ella pero fue solo una vez! Y estoy seguro de que usé protección! Por un demonio Akane no me veas así! ¿No me crees?

-Ella dijo que estuvieron juntos más de una vez... Y que lo supiste después. Fue espontáneo...

-Si esa mujer tuvo una pérdida puedo asegurar que no es mío, es más eso es otra mentira! Solo fue una vez.

-Pues si es así como tu dices para qué inventaria algo tan ruin!

-Pará ésto! Separarnos, provocar desconfianza de la cual veo surgió efecto inmediato en ti, me siento molesto pero más que eso decepcionado, creí que teníamos algo de verdad, que confiabas en mí. Ya veo que me equivoqué.

-Ponte en mi lugar! Ella tiene exámenes, donde dice todo!

-Aún así! Eso no quiere decir nada! Pero esa mujer me escuchará y tendrá que decir la verdad!

-Entonces lo niegas todo, ella es la que miente y todo esto es una maldita farsa!

-Lo es! Mi amor te amo! Estuve 8 putos años alejados de ti! Cómo crees que echaría todo por la borda, todo lo que hemos logrado construir hasta ahora!

-Lo sé pero es que esa mujer estaba muy afectada... Entiendo ese dolor.

-Y lo comprendo... Pero no desconfíes de mí, no lo soporto... Luego de un incómodo silencio... Agregué, me iré para dejarte sola, eso es lo que deseas ¿cierto?

-Sí

-Bien, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Fue lo último que dije antes de desaparecer por su ventana, llegué con angustia pero me fui de allí con una tristeza absoluta su mirada de desconfianza me había destrozado, sentía la moral más abajo del suelo, siento que algo murió y eso me daba miedo un vacío disoluto. Subí al carro sin alma, dejé caer mi rostro sobre el volante, entonces recordé a esa mujer que le lleno la cabeza y el corazón de mentiras a mi amada, introduje la llave y acelere, recordaba su edificio, me iba a escuchar! Y se arrepentirá de sus dichos!

Lo que nunca imaginé fue que mi pequeño tormento iba tras mis pasos, eso no hubiese sido un problema en lo absoluto, no tenía nada que ocultar! Al rato de haberla encontrado en la entrada de su edificio y en donde surgió una discusión acalorada entre ambos, Aimi no dejaba su Coquetería de lado, se acercó tanto que sin esperarlo me besó con ímpetu tal y como lo hizo esa noche en el bar. Sujetaba mi cabello con fuerza para no separar el contacto, solo fueron unos segundos! Unos malditos segundos donde a mi espalda la mujer de mi vida veía con sorna la detestable escena, no alcancé a decir nada antes de que estampara una enorme bofetada en mi rostro cargada de dolor y fuerza que quemó como el sol en verano, la vi alejarse con rapidez.  
Voltee a mirar con odio a la peli rosa quien dibujaba una media sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-A qué mierda juegas! Grité

-Mentira por verdad, lo haces estupendo... Dijo muy cínica...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Estimado lector (a) y bueno al parecer Aimi cambió su jugada, la visita inesperada de Shinno le removió hondo, ese amor no es sano lo sé, pero es más común de lo que creen, ella sabe de la obsesión de él por Akane y pese a todo prefirió "ayudarlo" veremos si ha funcionado su plan tan vil, aunque ese beso al final fue la guinda del pastel. Akane reaccionó con el orgullo herido dejando a un Ranma de brazos cruzados.**_

_**¿Podrá Akane creer que todo es una mentira y que ese beso fue en contra de su voluntad?**_

_**¿Qué hará Ranma ahora?**_

_**¿Y Shinno con ese "amor" que siente por la pelo rosa?**_

_**Cuéntenme sus impresiones en los comentarios, gracias por sus votos y por seguir en mi compañía.**_

_**Con cariño desde Chile, una fanática más de Ranma 1/2.**_

_**Sweetsimphony. _**_


	19. Capitulo 19

Parte 19 Tocando el cielo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Luego de ese día en que mis buenas intenciones no sirvieran de nada por aclarar todo el maldito enredo con Aimi, mi ahora "ex novia" no quiso verme más, al igual que ese mes en el que no sabía de ella, fue lo mismo esta vez pero creo que peor, intenté por todos los medios de verla y conversar con ella pero al parecer el universo entero se estaba encargando de joderme la vida y simplemente ni en la Universidad podía encontrarla.

Mi buen amigo Ryoga junto a sus consejos, había recomendado que la dejara sola, que le diera tiempo, pero no quise hacerle caso y al final igual y no pude decirle nada, se quedó con esa imagen. Sin mencionar todo lo que le dije a esa mujer luego de que Akane se fuera.

_**Flash Back...**_

-Quiero que me expliques que es toda esa sarta de mentiras que le has metido a mi novia en la cabeza!.. grité furibundo

-Bueno es media verdad media mentira... dijo ella sin remordimientos.

-Deja los rodeos y dime tus verdaderas intenciones! acaso crees que no vi salir al imbécil de Shinno de tu edificio ¿hace unos instantes?, y tengo pruebas! porque saqué fotos, dudo mucho que fuera tanta la coincidencia... dije con tono sarcástico, pude ver como se tensaba y esquivaba la vista.

-Somos amigos, vino por un favor.

-¿Así? y ese favor ¿tiene que ver conmigo?... ahora comprendo todo, esa noche en el bar no fue casualidad que te encontrara ¿verdad? y como un idiota caí ante tus encantos. Eres detestable! tú y ese hombre! son iguales, la misma basura!

-Ya cierra esa boca! Shinno ama a tu querida novia, solo le doy una mano.

-Pero si tú mueres por él o ¿me equivoco? , ¿por qué mierda haces ésto?, ¿qué ganas?

-Nada! solo verlo feliz, y lo que yo sienta no es tu asunto!

-Lo es! desde el momento en que me has metido en esta maraña de mentiras, arruinando mi relación con Akane. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando ésto? No! no lo sabes, no tienes idea, la conozco desde los 16 años! y estuvimos separados 8 años! intentaba rehacer mi vida porque es la única mujer que he amado en mi vida, pero eso ya no importa! por que además de creer que soy un maldito que la engaña contigo! piensa que nosotros íbamos a ser padres! es decir cree que soy el peor hombre del mundo.

-No puedo hacer nada por ti, ella volverá con Shinno, como debió ser siempre. Comprende bombón nosotros sobramos en esta historia de amor.

-Aquí los únicos que sobran son ustedes! y aunque ella no quiera estar conmigo otra vez, le haré saber la clase de alimañas que son!... Y por favor no vuelvas a besarme! desde ahora en adelante no sigas entrometiendo tu respingada nariz y esa cara bonita que traes en mis asuntos, no seré un caballero, de hecho no debería serlo.

_**Fin del FLash back ...**_

Por alguna razón sentía que ya la había perdido, hasta ese día que la vi frente a la puerta de mi apartamento, casi dos meses habían pasado de aquel día, mi corazón se estrujó al verla dubitativa y con la mano en el aire para tocar a mi puerta, creo que ni siquiera escuchó la puerta del elevador abrir.

-Akane, pude decir casi en suspiro

-Oh, no estabas...

-Hablemos, ¿te parece?... ella solo asintió.

Una vez adentro, no pude contener las ganas de abrazarla y sin más la aferré a mi pecho, no se resistió pero estaba tensa, volvía a sentir ese aroma a cerezas, esa esencia única que invadía mis sentidos y su menudo cuerpo entre mis brazos, no quería soltarla, no! nunca más pensé, pero necesitábamos conversar y sobre todas las cosas saber qué pensaba, qué quería.

-Te he extrañado mucho, no imaginas cuánto!

-Sé que nos debemos ésto...respondió

-Tienes que saber que todo fue una mentira! esa mujer te engañó, nunca ha tenido un hijo mío, y solo estuve con ella una vez, eso te lo dije la primera vez que te conté todo.

-Y te creí! por eso ese día salí detrás de tuyo, quería que la enfrentáramos juntos! quería ver los ojos de esa mujer, cuando la encararas, pero cuando llegué te vi besándola! qué quieres que piense!

-Eso fue una jugada de ella, me besó cuando vio que te acercabas, nunca le correspondí, era perfecto ya te había envenenado con sus mentiras y luego me besa para sellar su engaño! debes creerme!

-Creo que... la vida no quiere que estemos juntos Ranma.

-No digas eso! dije desesperado.

-Pero las cosas no han salido como queremos, todo lo que sucedió ya no importa.

-¿De verdad?, lo dejarás atrás entonces, podemos continuar...

-Dejaré todo y eso es todo, me voy. Dijo muy seria y triste.

-¿Qué?!

-Es oficial, nuestra relación está rota! ¿eso me quieres decir?

-Todo se quebró ese día. Repuso ella.

-Pero no fuiste capaz de darme la cara hasta ahora!, no me diste la oportunidad de decir todo ésto, ¿para qué viniste?

-A despedirme!

-No! no lo hagas!

-Ya tomé una decisión, me han ofrecido una transferencia a otro país, creo que es una buena opción de comenzar de cero.

-Entonces ya no me amas! todo fue una puta mentira! Dime! ya no me importa nada! la mujer que amo me deja porque se siente desilusionada, por que "cree" que lo nuestro no funcionará por que le hechas la culpa a la "vida".

-No te burles! nunca debí venir...

-Exacto! prefería tu silencio que todas esas malditas excusas! mejor dime que nunca me amaste igual, que ese amor que decías tener no fue de lleno como el mío, no fui suficiente para ti.

-Cállate! no digas esas cosas, solo dices cosas hirientes!

-Pero es que estoy tratando de entender tu decisión.

-No estoy pidiendo que comprendas nada! solo acepta que lo intentamos por segunda vez y no funcionó! Estaba saliendo de una relación relativamente estable, y tuve mi pérdida. Luego tú y todo lo que ya pasó.

-Sabes una cosa Akane, a pesar de todo nunca te he dejado de amar, no necesitas irte para comenzar de nuevo, porque el que se va a largar de ésta maldita ciudad seré yo! y no te preocupes por darme más explicaciones!

-Adiós Ranma, dijo con las mejillas mojadas en lágrimas, intentó tocarme pero me alejé al instante, para qué sentir su piel, si ya no sería mía nunca más.

-Solo vete... no pude mirar cuando se iba, no pude! toda la cobardía que creí se había disipado al tenerla cerca llegó justo cuando ella cruzó el umbral de mi puerta.

Mis padres estaban muy triste cuando les conté lo sucedido, el quiebre en nuestra relación, sin contar mucho detalle, sobre todo mamá que le hacía tanta ilusión verme por fin casado, y ojalá con un heredero en camino. Fue muy duro decirlo, más duro fue romperle su ilusión, pero agradecí su apoyo incondicional, ese abrazo materno que te dice que todo estará bien, aunque por dentro, moría en dolor, los restos que quedaban de corazón hacían un amague pobre por sonreír, mi buen amigo me apoyó bastante acompañándome en las noches que ahogaba mi pena en el alcohol, dándome ánimos, o simplemente escuchando mi tristeza.

Di todo por ella y lo daría aún, comprendía sus sentimientos pero no sus decisiones, si un día la viera de nuevo, creo que correría a sus brazos solo para sentir su esencia, pero estaba convenciendo a mi testarudo corazón de que eso no iba a suceder, faltaban dos meses para terminar el año escolar, y ella aún se presentaba a clases, por Daishi pude saber que terminaría el año antes de marcharse, cosa que toda la Universidad sabía. Haría lo mismo, de la noche a la mañana nos habíamos convertido en dos extraños, solo si nos topábamos de frente saludábamos cordial, una mirada, una triste mueca de sonrisa falsa, por mera apariencia ante el resto, cosa que me tenía sin cuidado.

A tan solo dos semanas de que se acabara el jodido año que me había tocado vivir, sin querer y en plena sala de profesores puede escuchar por boca de mi tormento que su destino era Europa, Francia específicamente, y que para mi sorpresa para nada grata no iba sola, su querido ex o quizás no tanto, iba como acompañante a su "nueva vida" alejada de mí.

No estaba molesto, para nada. Estaba desilusionado de que al final y después de todo ella lo tuviera en su vida, ni siquiera le mostré las fotos de ese día donde aparecía claramente el imbécil ese saliendo del edificio de Aimi, ya de qué servía! maldije por dentro y continué con mi trabajo, ignorando su conversación.

La semana pasó sin novedad, la rutina era mecánica, como todos pero sin sentido. Era Viernes, y como siempre y desde que ya no la tengo a mi lado. Iba dispuesto a quemar mi garganta, cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

-Ryoga, pensé que habíamos quedado de vernos en... y hasta ahí llegué, no era mi amigo. En realidad era la persona que menos esperaba. Luego de semanas de no poder verle los ojos me encontraba con sus enormes marrones frente a mi puerta, sus mejillas rosadas y esos labios duraznos jugosos tentando la suerte. No me salían palabras.

-Ranma, ¿puedo pasar?. Dijo muy bajo pero serena.

-Sí, pude emitir algo aturdido, corriéndome para dar paso a su pequeña silueta.

-Disculpa por venir hasta aquí así, sin avisarte o mejor sin preguntar si podía hacerlo. Pero fue una especie de arrebato, solo quería entregarte esto. Dijo extendiendo su pequeña mano hasta mí.

-¿Qué es eso?...

-Es, la pulsera que me habías regalado. En unos días me voy y quería devolvértelo.

-No lo quiero! haz lo que quieras con eso, fue un obsequio que te hice a ti, si ya no lo quieres deshazte de el. Argumenté dolido y molesto, sin mirarle los ojos.

-Por eso no debí venir, repuso ella herida y molesta se notaba en su voz.

-Exactamente! no debiste molestarte tanto! es más baja pronto de seguro tu nuevo acompañante está aburrido de esperarte abajo ¿no?

-De qué hablas, si he venido sola.

-Por ahora, pero sé bien que te vas con él a Francia! dije con las manos en el aire gesticulando con ademanes burlones su viaje.

-Eso es cierto, pero no es lo que crees. Solo coincidimos en el vuelo a escala, pero no vamos al mismo destino. Shinno solo es un recuerdo, un amigo.

-Me vas a disculpar pero no creo en tus "COINCIDENCIAS", pero no te preocupes, ya lo dije.

-Bien, me voy! chilló enfurruñada, caminando a paso firme hasta la puerta.

Un lío de sentimientos invadió mi ser más cuando sentí que giraba el pomo de la puerta, entonces voltee rápido y con tan solo dos pasos puse una de mis manos sobre la puerta, evitando que pudiera abrirla.

-Ranma! gruñó por mi actuar.

-No vas a ninguna puta parte! dije autoritario sin importar nada!

-A quién crees que le hablas así Saotome! gritó ella dando un golpe en mi pecho con fuerza.

-Quiero que me digas en la cara una sola cosa y te dejo en paz!

-Pues habla! ya que me tienes atrapada.

-Ya no me ¿amas?, tan rápido se fue lo que sentías ¿por mí?

-Yo jamás he dicho que no te amo, tú sacaste esas conclusiones solo!

-Pero entonces... ambos nos sosteníamos las miradas desafiantes.

Entonces ella hizo lo que menos esperaba, jaló del cuello de mi camisa hasta quedar a su altura, y con los ojos ardiendo en deseo, dijo...

-Te amo...

Lo que sucedió después solo fue respuesta de lo que dijo, la besé con ímpetu extrañándola invadiendo su boca, saboreando su lengua, casi por acto reflejo se colgó de mi cuello, mis manos se posaron en sus glúteos levantándola hasta quedar sobre mis caderas presionando con fuerza sin miramientos, la haría mía! sin dudarlo. Nuestros sexos clamaban contacto, y en minutos la tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina sin vestido, en solo ropa interior, ella no tardó en desabotonar mi camisa, mientras devoraba su níveo cuello, soltando pequeños gemidos que me volvían loco, que me hacían desearla más, tocarla era un delirio, extrañaba su piel, esa seda que al contacto con mis manos y dedos se erizaba, su mirada se clavó en mi pecho, entonces pudimos respirar, sus labios y lengua surcaban un camino por todo mi torso, mientras mis dedos viajaban hasta su espalda soltando sus pechos del encantador pero en ese momento era un estorbo su brasier, tomé su mentón mordisquee su labio inferior y bajé por su cuello hasta uno de esos botones rosa que con mis succiones se volvía más duro para mí, logrando que arqueara la espalda y gimiendo por el placer que le causaba, mi hombría pedía a gritos salir de su prisión y es que ella provocaba urgencia en mi punzante erección, entonces sin más ella me volteó deslizándose por mi cuerpo hasta el piso, quedando en la posición que ella ocupaba en un principio, terminó por arrancar la camisa de mis brazos, con sus dedos suaves y tibios paseaba por el borde de mi pantalón, en dos segundos estaba abierto con cierre abajo y lo deslizó por mis piernas me vio de arriba abajo, pasando su lengua por su labio superior posó una de sus manos sobre mi miembro provocando un gruñido de mi parte, iba a decir algo pero puso sus otros dedos sobre mis labios para que callara y siguió con su juego pero por sobre la tela, hasta que introdujo una de sus manos apretando con fuerza, provocando otro gemido ahogado, la deseaba a más no poder, la amaba como un loco solo quería hacerla mía, sentirla nuevamente, darla placer, verla gritar por el orgasmo que podía provocarle, todo eso más me excitaba.

Sus movimientos de mano hacían correr mi sangre a toda velocidad, fuerte y con ritmo envolvente, por todo mi falo, mientras nuestras lenguas peleaban por cual daba más estocadas, no lo soportaba, sentía que me iba a correr, pero entonces ella dejó mis labios y de súbito engulló mi hombría, apoyé ambas manos en la mesa donde estaba, gruñí lleno de placer por su acción, ella prosiguió succionando, entrando y saliendo de sus labios dando pequeñas mordidas en mi punta levemente mojada, habíamos tenido sexo mucho antes pero esto era más loco, brusco, pasional, una maldita batalla por cual le daba más placer al otro y creo que hasta ahora ella la ganaba sin dudas!

-Ah, sí... Akane...

-Mmm... escuché a penas...

-Me voy a correr... dije extasiado

-Eso aún no!... dijo levantándose quedando frente a mí, con la respiración sumamente agitada por lo reciente y con mi erección palpitante y deseosa de más, ella se acercó y me jaló para que bajara de la mesa, tenía total control de mí, estaba idiotizado con su desnudez, la abracé por detrás estrujando sus pechos, mi falo tocaba su trasero de un solo tirón le quité la seductora braga y en esa misma posición la penetré por su centro con fuerza, ambos jadeamos al unísono, solo unos segundos para que su estrechez se acomodara a mi furtiva invasión, sin pensarlo más comencé a embestirla una y otra vez sin parar y con frenesí, sus pechos resonaban fuerte y con bravura por los movimientos que causaba cada una de mis embestidas, deleite era escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, pidiendo que siguiera con mi arremetida.

Estaba a punto de terminar, sentía su interior apretarse cada vez más, lista para regalarme el primer orgasmo de la noche, saqué mi falo de una sola vez, la voltee para que quedara frente a mí la tomé por la cintura y volví a penetrarla, quería ver su expresión, ella aunque contrariada entendió mi movimiento y luego de unas embestidas cargadas de amor, ambos tocamos el cielo, dejando salir todo mi esencia en su centro, mientras ella me llenaba de placer al ver su expresión de satisfacción por el orgasmo producido.

Con respiración rápida y empapados en sudor, su blanca piel tenía un ligero tono perlado la abracé con fuerza sintiendo sus pechos en el mío. Sin salir de ella, caminé con la mujer que me llenaba por completo hasta mi cuarto, la tumbé delicadamente sobre la cama, recostándome a su lado, nos vimos por largo rato sin emitir palabras pues sobraban en este minuto.

-¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes?... dije después de mucho rato.

-Esto no cambia mis planes, dijo segura sobre mi pecho.

-Entonces te haré el amor toda la noche!

-Estás loco!... levanté su mentón deposité un corto beso en su labios y repuse...

-Te haré el amor hasta hartarme!, hasta cuando nuestros cuerpo cansados de tanto amar se rindan, porque te amo demasiado, y si te vas a largar! hazlo, pero no sin antes demostrarte que nadie te hará sentir tanto placer como yo.

Ella me regalo esa sonrisa cómplice, esa que solo era mía y nada más, sería una noche larga pero la mejor de todas, con ella a mi lado podía caerse el cielo, nada me importaba, solo quería amarla, hacerla mía, inundarnos el uno en el otro sin medidas, sin tapujos, extasiado en su piel, en su aroma, en su sabor, en sus besos de ensueño, es su fina línea, porque solo ella llenaba mi ser. 

_**Continuará...**_

_**Estimado lector, un capítulo más y se nos va Prisionero... sí! sentimientos encontrados, pero como le dije a un amigo todo tiene su final, y éste no será la excepción. Les adelanto que... mejor no, mejor que sea sorpresa! El final ya lo tengo en mente, hace mucho. Le daremos una semana más para darles más expectativas. Ahora lo conciso! ¿qué les pareció? cuéntenme sus impresiones, expresen su opinión. **_

_**Y tranquilos que no me he olvidado de ese par de malvados, esos tendrán una dedicación especial en el próximo y final capítulo. **_

_**Aunque suene repetitivo, gracias a cada uno de ustedes por seguir mi historia, por sus preciados votos, por sus maravillosos comentarios, hasta por los emojis de algunos ( los más tímidos), por todo. Todo eso alienta a continuar, gracias por apreciar mi trabajo, porque esto demanda tiempo, y ganas! amo hacerlo pero también hay obligaciones que cumplir, y problemas que surgen en el camino. Pero aquí estoy feliz de poder entregarles un nuevo capítulo, para su deleite. **_

_**Sin más palabrería, se despide de ustedes una fanática más de Ranma 1/2, desde Chile con cariño para ustedes. **_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_

_***Olvidaba decirles que les tengo un suculento one shot! lo subiré luego de que lean éste, así es que atentos a los que me siguen por esta plataforma porque les llegará la notificación. **_


	20. Capitulo 20

Parte 20 Nuevos Horizontes

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Y así pasaron los días, luego de esa noche inolvidable cayó la realidad por la mañana y aunque tenía una remota esperanza, ella lo había dicho; lo sucedido no cambiaría su decisión. Cuando desperté por la mañana, junto a mí no estaba la tibieza de su cuerpo, sino que la pulsera que le había obsequiado. Fue como un balde de agua fría y con extra hielo! se acabó, esto fue todo, lo intenté, quise por todos los medios superar las adversidades pero creo que no puedo luchar por algo que no es correspondido, o más bien que en estos momentos no desea. Anoche fuimos huracán, simplemente nos amamos como nunca, la amaré siempre, ella lo sabe pero debo dar un paso al costado.

Tenía listo mi boleto de avión, necesitaba un descanso, unos meses fuera de todo y desconectar mi mente de tantos recuerdos, pasaría una temporada en España, la barrera idiomática era enorme pero qué carajos! era lo que menos me importaba, la despedida de mis amigos fue bien nostálgica, Ukío no paraba de sollozar y decir que no debía irme tan lejos, y que decir de mi fiel y leal compañero, Ryoga aunque apenado no paraba de darme ánimos diciendo que debía conocer y disfrutar el viaje, nuevos aires etc. Quisieron dejarme en el aeropuerto pero no quería más dramas, nos mantendríamos en contacto.

También en la Universidad hubieron despedidas, todos sabían que tanto ella como yo nos íbamos lejos, fue una grata experiencia, y extrañaría al entrometido de Daichi quién me rogó que si iba un día a España lo ligara con una chica española.

La parte más difícil fue decirle a mamá que me iba, pero eso era solo el principio. Cuando le mencioné que me iba a otro continente casi se desmaya, y el llanto no tardó, realmente estaba muy triste, todo mal. No pude hacer nada más que abrazarla y decirle que no perderíamos el contacto, que los extrañaría y que los amaba mucho. Hasta el viejo se puso sentimental, nunca lo vi tan triste como ese día al cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Mamá no paraba de decir que si pasaba algo solo debía tomar el primer vuelo a Japón, que ella estaría feliz de recibirme con todo el amor que una madre puede ofrecer a su único hijo.

Con todas esas despedidas encima y un millón de sentimientos a flor de piel, dejé aquel departamento que fue testigo del amor que profesaba por ella, tomé mi equipaje y bajé por el elevador hasta la salida, dando un último vistazo antes de subir al taxi que me llevaría hasta el aeropuerto.

En una cafetería del centro de Tokio... (Dos días entes del vuelo)

-Ya veo que todo lo que hice no funcionó de nada

-No tan así...

-Pero si no estás con ella, la idea era que Akane cayera en tus brazos ¿no?

-Aimi lo sé, no me lo recuerdes. Pero ella lo dejó, ellos no están juntos y... no pierdo esperanza.

-Nunca cambias Shinno, no te das por vencido aún sabiendo que ellos se aman. ¿Y qué harás ahora?

-Nada en especial, quiero que las cosas fluyan solas. Pero por lo pronto tomaré un vuelo en un par de días.

-¿Te vas?... pero que tonta soy, la sigues!

-Mas o menos... llegaré hasta Francia con ella, ahí le haré creer que mi vuelo a escala no va y le haré compañía.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota! pero creo que ya te lo he dicho infinidad de veces.

-Es perfecto! ¿qué puede salir mal? estaremos en París, imagina una cita por los campus elíseos, no hay nada más romántico que eso.

-En eso tienes razón mi querido Shinno, qué mujer no soñaría con pasear de la mano y disfrutar la belleza de esos jardines, pero te olvidas de un detalle no menor.

-Y eso sería...

-Que esa postal sería la más hermosa al lado de la persona que amas.

-Yo la amo!

-No cariño, eso no es amor. Y ella no te corresponde, pero bueno son detalles, piénsalo de una buena vez! y acepta que perdiste!

-Claro que no! y ¿tú?!

-¿Yo?... yo no he perdido nada, porque nunca lo tuve.

-Aimi yo...

-No digas nada, ya me voy. Fue un gusto conocerte Shinnosuke, suerte con la Miss.

-Te voy a extrañar.

-No más que yo, créeme!

Así fue como una bella peli rosa se despidió del amor de su vida, un idiota como lo llamaba ella, pero que llenó sus noches de pasión, con el que casi fue madre pero que la vida la sorprendió no permitiendo que se concretara, con un corazón dolido pero con la frente en alto se alejó de ese hombre que le hacía daño al no corresponderle su amor. Sabía en su interior que su mala suerte se debía a todo el daño que causó, estaba muy consciente de sus actos y los aceptaba, comenzar de nuevo, como otros. Intentando olvidar, sanar, y porque no, ser mejor.

Por su parte, Shinno bien sabía que las palabras de Aimi eran ciertas, Akane no lo amaba y no lo haría, pero su empecinamiento en el asunto era más grande, y pese a que veía alejarse a la única mujer capaz de comprenderlo, no fue tras ella.

Soun Tendo estaba entre indignado con la situación y triste, papá no entendía del todo nuestra separación y mucho menos la decisión brusca y un tanto repentina de irme tan lejos. Mis hermanas siempre me apoyaban, Kasumi como siempre no protestaba pero si pude notar su semblante muy apenado, Nabiki me llenó de preguntas pero al ver que no respondía lo que ella necesitaba se dio por vencida, luego de un buen abrazo y de decir por milésima vez "no pierdas el contacto" se fue sin más.

Hice lo posible por tranquilizar a papá, tuve mucha ayuda de Kasumi con eso, al fin y luego de una sesión de llanto comprendió que todo estaría bien, de alguna forma se tranquilizó cuando mencioné que durante el vuelo iba acompañada de Shinno. Me despedí de todos con un nudo en la garganta, era la primera vez que me iba lejos de casa, miedos y nostalgia invadieron mi corazón. Con una maleta en mano caminé hasta el taxi que me llevaría al aeropuerto, no había vuelta atrás, durante el trayecto solo pensaba en él, pasamos por fuera de su edificio, la última noche que pasé con él fue en verdad la más hermosa, un dolor punzante no dejaba mi pecho, sentía el corazón estrujar y conforme avanzaba a mi destino era peor.

En la entrada del aeropuerto esperaba Shinno con su mejor sonrisa.

-Y bien, ¿estás lista para el gran viaje?

-Creo... que sí.

-Genial, en dos horas sale nuestro vuelo, vamos por un café ¿te parece?... dijo muy amistoso, solo asentí.

Mientras esperábamos el café Shinno hablaba muy entusiasmado del viaje, solo dos minutos tardé en dejar de prestarle total atención, mis ojos lo buscaban, en realidad lo veían por todos lados, mi corazón no daba tregua y tantos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente en ese momento, Ranma! también te ibas, o quizás ya lo hiciste, ¿qué hago?, así comenzó mi cuestionamiento, nada, ¿qué pensaría?, estoy loca! indecisa, poco clara, esto no es lo que quiero. Debo buscarlo!

-Shinno me voy!

-Qué!, ¿a dónde?

-Hay algo importante que no puedo postergar!

-Pero el vuelo!

En ese momento caminé hasta la salida de la cafetería dejando a Shinno con la peor cara, tiraba de mi equipaje, mirando a todos lados, entonces alguien jaló de mi brazo.

-Akane! acaso vas detrás de ese hombre!

-Shinno suéltame, ya te dije que necesito hacer algo.

-Pero cielo, tenemos un vuelo. Piensa por favor, ese hombre te ha hecho mucho daño, ¿o ya olvidaste todo el asunto con Aimi?

-Cállate! tú eres el principal culpable de todo! ya no sacas nada con recordarme eso, ahora déjame! entonces solté su agarre y casi que corrí por en medio de la gente arrastrando la maleta, pronto lo perdí.

Las manos me temblaban, marqué su número pero no entraban las llamadas! recordé a Ryoga y lo llamé con urgencia, luego de tres timbres contestó.

-¿Diga?

-Ryoga! soy Akane, esto es importante ¿sabes algo de Ranma?

-Oh... Akane, temo que es algo tarde, por la hora ya debería estar en el aeropuerto, tenía un vuelo que salía hace media hora atrás.

-Estás ¿seguro?, pude decir con mis mejillas empapadas en lágrimas

-Sí

-Eso explica que no le entren las llamadas, ¿a dónde iba?

-A España

-Gracias Ryoga, luego de eso finalicé la llamada.

Lo perdí, lo perdí, lo perdí! me repetía una y otra vez, con la vista nublada por lágrimas e intentando componerme de lo quebrada que me sentía, caminé sin sentido unos metros por el aeropuerto. Lo merezco! todo ésto, por no aceptar que no lo quiero lejos de mi vida, pero en qué mierda pensaba cuando quise irme lejos! me senté frente a un largo mesón de atención, con la cabeza casi entre las piernas y sin poder emitir palabra, escuché una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo.

-¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar?!, Ya va más de media hora de retraso... exclamaba molesto con las manos alzadas, se dio vuelta en su centro unas dos veces, mientras una señorita de forma amable le pedía que tuviese paciencia, cosa que sería poco probable, pensé.

Luego caminó hasta quedar sentado justo a mi lado, estaba sumido en su molestia, y maldecía a la aerolínea y a todos en general, lo miraba como si no fuese real, su perfume entró de lleno por mis sentidos y creí desfallecer, entonces entre sus ademanes de molestia pasó a llevar mi brazo y fue en ese instante que ambos cruzamos miradas, él de desconcierto y yo de incredulidad y alegría por tenerlo a mi lado.

-Akane! pero ¿qué haces aquí? Dijo muy confundido, sus azules estaban oscuros como la noche y ese brillo tan especial que tanto amaba no lo podía ver. Como una idiota comencé a llorar, llevándome las manos a mis ojos.

-Akane, qué sucede? dónde está el imbécil que iría contigo, ¿por qué lloras?, ¿por qué estás así? vamos dí algo! no me gusta verte llorar y lo sabes!

-Ranma yo estaba... buscándote! logré decir al fin y pude ver sus ojos sorprendidos... pero en ese mismo momento llega mi compañero de viaje...

-Akane! menos mal que te encuentro, nuestro vuelo está listo podemos abordar ya! dijo tomando una de mis manos alejándome de él.

-Espera, te dije que no quiero ir. Respondí intentando zafarme de Shinno. Pero no quería dejarme y nos enfrascamos en una maldita discusión.

Debate Interno de Ranma...

Pero qué mierda les pasa a estos dos! por qué Akane llora de esa forma, y qué se cree éste infeliz que se la lleva a sí de mi lado, pero qué rayos estoy pensando, qué hagan lo que quieran ya mejor me largo. Pero dijo que me buscaba, algo me quiere decir y ese idiota nos ha interrumpido. Maldita sea! que hasta el último minuto que paso en Japón tenga que ver a ese idiota. De pronto la señorita del mesón se acerca para decirme que puedo abordar que el vuelo despega en 20 minutos.

Veo como los pasajeros comienzan a bordar el vuelo #576 con destino a España a mi izquierda, a mi derecha estaba la mujer que amo discutiendo con el hombre que más detestaba! No es mi asunto, ella dijo que nada cambiaría su decisión, aunque me pican las manos por golpear a ese infeliz! tomé mi bolso de mano y la miré por última vez, su cara estaba colorada de llorar, y él le hablaba enérgico.

Caminé en dirección a mi vuelo decidido a tomar nuevos horizontes, sin mirar atrás.

-Hasta cuándo debo decirte que no voy a ir contigo, ya suéltame!

-Tenemos todo preparado, los boletos en la mano, deja de perseguir a Saotome!

-Shinnosuke dije que no!

-Mira a tu alrededor bella, él ya subió a su vuelo. Entonces caí que eran ciertas sus palabras, miré y él no estaba por ningún lugar!

-No me dejaste hablar con él, no pude decirle que lo siento!

-Akane, si fueras importante él hubiese venido por ti, ya vamos Francia nos espera.

Me sentí como una completa idiota, inútil e incapaz de hablar, tuve la oportunidad pero la dejé ir de mis manos, caminé detrás de él en silencio.

Lo observé a su espalda y voltee para ir tras ese vuelo, sino lo alcanzaba, tomaría el próximo no más! no más años para estar con él. Decidida giré y corrí de regreso hasta el vuelo de él.

Pregunté histérica si quedaba un pasaje es este vuelo, la persona encargada me dice que en minutos se cierran las puertas que no cree poder venderme el boleto tan encima, casi le supliqué por que lo hiciera, mientras registraba mis datos ella misma le pidió a la azafata que aguardara un minuto en lo que me entregaba el ticket, corrí a entregárselo y una vez dentro pude respirar un poco más aliviada, ahora debía encontrarlo, comencé a caminar por el pasillo intentando divisarlo, el vuelo estaba muy lleno pero en ciertos puestos había uno que otro asiento disponible, hasta que de pronto frené, iba sentado a pasillo y miraba su móvil con el rostro más triste.

-¿Qué tanto ves?... le dije cerca del oído, se giró de inmediato abriendo los ojos como platos por la impresión.

-Akane!

-Te alcancé!

-Y tu ¿amiguito?

-Lo dejé plantado en la entrada del otro vuelo, pero eso ya no importa! porque sabes... acabo de comprar un boleto con dirección a... España.

-Es una broma! porque si lo has traído lo saco a golpes!

-Estoy sola, de hecho necesito saber si puedes perdonar mi estupidez, y quizás hacernos compañía durante el vuelo. Me incliné sobre su rostro...

-¿sólo eso?... porque ya que estás aquí se me ocurren mil y una formas de hacerte el amor, además de que si has llegado hasta aquí, créeme que la estupidez quedó ahí afuera, en Japón.

-Sabes que te amo, ¿presumido?

-Lo sé, pero ya no era mi tiempo de ir tras tuyo, ésta vez no era mi turno.

-¿Siempre supiste que esto pasaría?

-Era una posibilidad, pero también estaba que te fueras con él, aunque mi corazón se inclinaba porque me alcanzaras.

-Entonces... ¿España? y luego qué...

-Luego pues... nada, no me importa dónde mientras estemos juntos, con eso último le sonreí triunfal, mi corazón saltaba de alegría y se levantó de su asiento para besarme con ímpetu.

A penas acercó su boca a la mía, mi respiración se cortó, parecía ser el primer beso entre ambos y ni siquiera en ese tiempo estuve tan nerviosa como lo estaba ahora, su aroma me enloquece, y esos labios carnosos que he probado otras mañanas tentaban mis ansias, apoyó sus manos en mis caderas, mi cuerpo reconoció enseguida su tacto y prendió en llamas, rozó sus labios con los míos y me sentí viva. Por fin sus labios chocaban con los míos de forma ferviente, me aferré a él como si fuese mi único salva vidas, mi único soporte, pronto su lengua jugó una guerra con la mía, se apoderó de mi cintura dejándome sin escapatoria alguna, mi mano viajó hasta su cabello y tiré de su trenza y cuando sentía que sus besos eran más intensos, escuchamos por el alto parlante del avión que íbamos a despegar.

Nos separamos brevemente, sonreímos y nos acomodamos en un par de asientos que al parecer iban vacíos, luego de acomodar nuestros cinturones para el despegue, el avión hizo lo propio y comenzó a moverse, él tomó de mi mano y la apreté sin dudas.

-¿Nuevos Horizontes?... le pregunté algo nerviosa.

-Claro que sí! pero juntos, dijo guiñándome uno de sus azules.

No tenía idea que nos tendría deparado el futuro, sentía algo de nervios por el destino al que íbamos, pero de una cosa sí estaba segura, y era que lo amaba demasiado, que no amaría a nadie como a él, porque nuestro hilo del destino estaba listo desde nuestros 16 años, y pese a todo los años y las personas que pasaron e intentaron que esto no sucediera, el amor pudo más. 

_**Fin._**_

_**Terminamos, sí. Con esto se despide Prisionero, creo que era el turno de Akane por ir tras Ranma, luego de tanto enredo y desconfianza, era ella la que debía reflexionar, o lo perdía, o reconocía que no podía vivir sin su amor. Y bueno, ya conocen mis finales galletitas, no los iba a dejar separados, (no por ahora). En cuanto al par de malvados, pensé en una posible golpiza de vuelta, pero seamos sinceros creo que aunque Ranma lo hubiese molido a golpes, Shinno igual no se daba por vencido, hasta último momento intentó persuadir a Akane, y ahí quedó solo como una rata! sin pan ni pedazo, y Aimi pues algo más consciente de lo que hizo simplemente se fue. Ranma al ver a Akane en el aeropuerto sabía que ella quería decirle algo, pero se aguantó las ganas de correr tras ella, él estaba muy seguro de su amor por ella, es más sabía que Akane lo amaba pero quiso respetar su deseo de irse, aunque eso fuera doloroso para él. Creo que el amor debe ser siempre el bien estar del otro aunque ese no sea a tu lado, y también hay que tener un poco de amor propio, porque joder! Akane era un terca! así es que por eso la dejé sufrir un poquito en el final, el remordimiento puede ser tu peor enemigo. Pero ya ven que lo pudo alcanzar, y ese par se van muy animados a Europa, qué campos elíseos ni que nada! estando juntos lo demás solo era un escenario. Espero les haya gustado y si no me lo hacen saber en sus comentarios, gracias por todo su apoyo y el cariño que capítulo a capítulo fueron entregando. **_

_***Dedicado a todos aquellos Prisioneros de un Amor...**_

_**Sin más, se despide desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2.**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


End file.
